The Next Generation
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: 2007 Movie verse *sequel to It’s Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their “baby” from Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) sequel to It's Now or Never Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 1

All was peaceful for both the Autobots and the humans on Earth. Many took the advantage of the peace. Some others just continue on as normal. "Awww, come on Prowler, you promised." Jazz whined as he took his mate's hand and started to pull Prowl away from his desk "You can work later."

"But Jazz, I got this report for Prime..."

"Optimus will forgive ya if it's a couple of hours late. Come on."

"Jazz, I don't think..."

"Please?" Jazz raised his visor and gave an Autobot version of the puppy dog look. It was a look Jazz had mastered and many fell for it.

"Jazz, please, not the face." Jazz didn't stop his cuteness attack. Prowl then sighed in defeat. "Okay Jazz, you win."

Jazz smiled. "Ya not going to regret this Prowler." he said as he lead Prowl out from behind his desk and out of his office.

* * *

As the two passed the Rec Room, Sam poked his head into the hallway. When Prowl was still in his Barricade form, Sam was uneasy of him at first; but now he was happy when ever Prowl was around. "Hey Jazz, Prowl, where you two going?" he asked them.

"Oh hey Sam." Jazz said with a smile.

"What we are doing is not for young humans like you to hear." Prowl said.

"...Oh...I see," he smirked a bit.

Prowl quirked an optic ridge. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Summer vacation." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh..." Prowl said.

"C'mon baby," Jazz smiled, pulling on Prowl's arm a bit. Prowl nods a bit and starts to fallow Jazz again. "See ya later, Sam." Jazz said with another smile. He nodded as the two lovers left.

"Was that Prowl and Jazz outside?"

"Yeah, Bee. Going for some 'alone time'."

"Oh, I see."

"You'll learn what that is when you're a little older, Bee. They'll be a nice femme out there for you," smiled Gadget as she came into the room. Perceptor smiled lovingly at her as she held his hand. A human girl a bit older than Sam and Mikeala peeked around Gadget's leg before hiding again.

"Gadget...when did you get a human?" Bumblebee asked.

"A few months ago. Samuel, you and Mikeala should recognize her."

"Melissa? Is that you?" Mikeala asked.

"M-Mikeala...?" she said warily, still in awe and unsure about the Autobots.

She slowly peeked out from Gadget's leg. "Don't be afraid, youngling," Gadget smiled softly. Mikeala smiled and waved at her. She waved back, coming out more.

"So...you're her guardian now? Like I am to Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

Gadget nodded. "I knew she was a friend of Sam and Mikeala's and I decided to protect her in case Starscream made the connection. Percie and I have kept an eye on her family for the past six months. I secretly switched places with her aunt's old car three months ago. Shortly after, I was given to Miss Jackson as her first true car."

"Cuz I wrecked my first one... I've only had my license for almost a year... You two know that..." she said to Sam and Mikeala.

"Yeah, we got worried there." said Sam.

"Your first car was a piece of junk anyway," said Mikeala. Sam and Bumblebee looked at her with scowls. "What? I'm not saying anything bad about Bumblebee... Yeesh... Her car wasn't an Autobot anyway..."

"...No...it was just a machine...not sentient like you all." Melissa slowly came all the way out from behind Gadget's leg at this point.

"Hey Melissa, the name's Bumblebee." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"H-Hi..." she said shyly, waving up at him. "Nice to meet you. Wow! You're shorter than Gadget."

Bumblebee blushed. "W-well...sh-she is a bit older than me..."

Melissa smiled. "Aww, I didn't mean to embarrass you. You're cute," she said.

"Have you meet any of the others, Melissa?" Sam asked.

"No. Just Gadget and her husband Perceptor. Oh, and Bumblebee too. Are all Autobots nice like you guys?" she asked Gadget.

"Of course Youngling. However, we're just like people whereas we have different personalities. Some will be nicer than others, but we're the good guys and we won't hurt you." Bumblebee smiled. Gadget smiled back. There were thundering footsteps as a certain mech made his way into the Rec Room for an energon break. Melissa tensed as she looked towards the sound.

Soon in steps Optimus Prime. "Good morning sir!" Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Eeep!" Melissa squeaked as she hid behind Gadget again.

Optimus stopped, looking towards Bumblebee. "Oh, good morning Bumblebee." he said and said to good mornings to Sam, and Mikeala.

"Morning big guy."

"Hi, Optimus." Melissa whimpered a bit with each big step he took.

"Morning, Sir," nodded Perceptor.

"Hello Optimus," smiled Gadget. Optimus nods to Gadget and Perceptor. Melissa slowly peeked out to look at the Autobot leader before dashing behind Gadget again. "Don't be shy," Gadget spoke softly to her, reaching a comforting hand to hold her. "He's all bark, if that. He won't hurt you."

"H-he's so...huge!" she replied back, peeking at him again.

Optimus had heard her, as he turned back towards Gadget. "Gadget, is there someone else here?" he asked.

"You could say that," she replied with a smile.

"We have another hum-..." Perceptor started but was shut up by Gadget's hand on his mouth. _**She can introduce herself when she's ready, dear.**_ she spoke to him.

_**Sorry...Gadget...**_ Perceptor said. She smiled and withdrew her hand. Optimus stared at the two, confused about what was said and their actions towards each other. It was then he saw two frightened blue eyes looking back at him, unsure of what to make of him.

"Well who do we have here?" He asked with a smile. Blue eyes just stared back, frozen behind the leg of her guardian. "It's okay, don't be afraid." Optimus said with another smile.

"...B-but...y-you're...y-you're...so big..."

"Oh I see." Optimus smiled again as he gently leaned down "Is this a bit better?"

Melissa's eyes grew wide and she backed away at his movement before slowly coming out from behind Gadget. She slowly walked up to him and stared into his optics. "Y-you're the biggest one I've met so far. A-Are you nice like Gadget and Bumblebee?"

"You don't have to worry." Optimus said with another smile.

She took a deep breath and smile. She extended her hand. "Optimus Prime, I'm Melissa Jackson. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Miss Jackson." Optimus said, gently taker her hand in his huge one.

There was cursing and grumbling as two other mechs from the team came stomping in. "STUPID SLAGGING CONS! I'D LIKE TO BLAST THEM AGAIN!" cried a big black one as he played with his cannons.

"Will you stand still for one minute so I can check you over!" cried the other green one. Melissa ran and hid with the closet bot which happened to be Optimus.

"Ratchet, Ironhide..." Optimus said "Will you two watch your step. There are humans in this room."

"Yeah, sure thing Prime. Stupid cons..."

"Ironhide!" Ratchet called as the two neared the group. Melissa hid even more against the leader's leg as the two neared. Bumblebee gently picks up Sam and Mikeala before Ironhide accidently stepped on them.

"Oh, sorry Sam, Mikeala. I didn't notice you two there. Sorry Prime..." Ironhide said, finally standing still. Ratchet sighed and started to check Ironhide's wounds.

"Primus Ironhide, you just had to go out to get in some trouble with some Decepticons." Ratchet said.

"You know I like turning them into dust," he grinned, playing with his cannons again. Melissa squeaked in fear and hid more by climbing onto Optimus's foot and holding on tight. Ratchet sighed as he shook his head. Ratchet carefully repaired Ironhide's injuries, trying to force his cannons offline and turn his weapons system off. He was able to, but not before Ironhide's right cannon let out a blast. It hit the ceiling before dissipating. Melissa screamed in fright,

"Ironhide!"

"Oops, sorry..." the black mech apologized. Ratchet looked around, noticing the new scream that came from Optimus.

"I sense another human among us," the CMO said as he looked around.

Optimus looked down at Melissa. "You can come out now. It's safe now." he said with a smile.

She shook her head. She looked towards Gadget. "I thought you said the Autobots were nice..." Gadget and Perceptor looked at each other and then back at Melissa.

"Well..." Gadget started. Sam and Mikeala came over with Bumblebee to see if they could help matters.

"Don't worry about Ironhide." Bumblebee said with a smile "He may be old and like to blow stuff up, he's a great guy once you get to know him." Ratchet finished the repairs and put Ironhide's cannons back online. The black mech withdrew them so his hands were normal again. Both came over. Melissa froze, very unsure of the two loud, obnoxious and angry mechs.

"Melissa, this is my weapons specialist, Ironhide." said Optimus "And Ratchet, our Chief Medical officer and Gadget's teacher."

Gadget beemed at bit at the last words. Melissa gulped and climbed down. Ratchet slowly knelt down, being careful not to startle her. Ironhide wasn't so graceful. He shoved his cannons in front of her, brandishing them. "You don't need to worry 'bout no Decepticons with me around." She backed up in fright from him.

"Ironhide! Stop scaring the female!" Ratchet growled. "You'll have to excuse him. Deep in that spark of his, he's as gentle as a sparkling. Nice to make your acquaintance. Gadget's a great femme, no need to worry with her as your guardian."

"Don't worry Melissa, he did it to us when we first meet him." Mikeala said.

"Oh..." She slowly walked over to him. "Hello, Ironhide. I'm Melissa Jackson. It's nice to meet you." She turned to Ratchet. "Nice to meet you Ratchet."

"Same to you, Youngling." She smiled and relaxed completely. The Autobots were nice. Some more rough than others, but generally nice.

Suddenly there was this sound of something blowing up. Ratchet sighed. "My mate's at it again." he said "What did he blow up this time?"

"Wh-what...?" Melissa asked startled by the noise.

"Oh...it's just Grandpa. He likes experimenting on things. Sometimes they blow up. Come on, Ratchet. Let's go see if he's alright."

Ratchet sighs again. "Yeah, even so I'm going to give him a piece of my processor."

"Go easy on him, sir."

Melissa watched the scene play out. "What's going on?"

"Well, our Chief Engineer Wheeljack has been working on a new invention. Seems it has gone awry," stated Perceptor.

"You get use to it." Ironhide said.

"Oh..."

Perceptor just smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be okay," said Bumblebee. Sam and Mikeala nodded in agreement. Melissa just shrugged as Ratchet left, Perceptor and Gadget following behind. Melissa decided to stay behind and meet the others. "Hey let's show Melissa around the base." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Yeah," smiled Sam.

"That would be cool. I'd love it if you guys showed me around."

"Bumblebee, you lead the way. I've got to get back to work after I grab some energon. It's what I came out here for."

"Yes sir." Bumblebee said with a nod. Optimus smiled before leaving.

* * *

In their shared quarters, Prowl and Jazz where quite happy cuddling each other on their berth after a long over due bonding session. Both of their over heated systems starting to cool down. Jazz was quite content in gently stroking one of Prowl's doorwings with a finger. "Wasn't I right about this, Prowler?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Prowl sighed in content with a smile of his own.

"I'm so glad things are back to normal, finally..."

"Yeah..." Prowl said with another sigh. It was then they heard faint cursing as three bots came down the hall.

"I wonder what's going on." Jazz said.

"Yeah... Sounds like Ratchet's cursing I just heard."

"Something not good by Ratch's standards then."

"Could just be Wheeljack."

"That's not good by Ratch's standards." Jazz said with a smile. Prowl smiled too. Soon there was a soft knock on their door.

The two looked towards it. "Who is it?" asked Prowl.

"It's me Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikeala." said Bumblebee "We have a new friend we want you two to meet."

"New friend, huh?" Jazz asked as he looked at Prowl.

"Yep. Are you two...ahhh busy or something?"

"We WERE," said Prowl.

"Oh...you want us to come back later?"

"No, it's fine. You just caught us off guard," said Prowl.

"So we can come in?"

"Give us a sec, Bee," said Jazz. He got off of Prowl and off the berth. Prowl followed. Prowl opened the door to the group. That's when he notice there was a new human behind Sam and Mikeala. Jazz did a dance move and came over to her. "And who's the little lady?" Prowl was curious as well.

She slowly stepped out from behind Sam and Mikeala. "H-Hi..."

Jazz smiled this huge smile at her. "What's ya name little lady?" he asked.

"M-My name's Melissa Jackson. Gadget is my guardian."

"It's nice to meet ya. The name's Jazz."

"Hi Jazz," Melissa smiled.

"Hello, Miss Jackson." Prowl said "My name is Prowl."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a nod. "I can tell you are the more practical mech." Prowl smiled at her. She smiled back. "I bet you two are close with Gadget."

"Sure thing." Jazz said with a huge smile "Right Prowler, baby?"

"Baby?"

Jazz smiled. "Jazz..." Prowl sighed.

"Something going on?"

"No," Prowl said with another smile.

"Then what did Jazz mean by baby?"

"It just Jazz's way of showing he cares."

"Of course, anything for my mate." Jazz said with a huge smile as he made a quick grab at Prowl's aft, making Prowl jump.

"Gah! Jazz! Not in front of Bee and the humans!" Prowl warned as he swatted the sliver hand way.

"Yer no fun, Prowler."

"Ohhh..." smirked Melissa. "You two are together Cute."

Jazz smiled bigger. "Yep." he said as he once again tried to make a grab at Prowl's aft.

Prowl twitched away and grabbed his hand harshly. "No." Melissa only giggled.

Jazz once again turned on his "puppy dog" look. "But Prowler..."

"...Jazz..."

Jazz just keep the look on his face. "Please?"

"NO. Compose yourself in front of our guests." Jazz pouted.

Melissa just smiled. "We can leave you two alone "

"You don't have ta." said Jazz.

"It's okay. It was nice to meet you," smiled Melissa.

"There is other places in the base we haven't shown Melissa yet." said Sam.

"Right," Bumblebee smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Melissa." Prowl said.

"It was nice to meet you two," she smiled. "Let's go Sam, Mikeala." Prowl and Jazz watched Bumblebee and the three humans walk down the hall.

"Jazz, that was rude." Prowl said with a serious look on his face plates.

"What ya going to do, Prowler?"

"I think a little punishment is in order."

"Should I be worried?" Prowl smirked as he gently pulled Jazz back into their quarters and locked the door behind him. He pushed Jazz over to their berth and forced him down on it, lying face down. "Prowler?" He said nothing but lay on top of Jazz. "Prowler, baby? What ya doing?"

He got down to Jazz's audios. "Don't embarrass me like that again..." he whispered as kept Jazz still while playing with his very sensitive ears. Prowl then started to nibble at the back of Jazz's neck cables.

He squirmed and moaned. "...N-No fair... I...I can't...move..."

"You should have thought of that before trying that." Jazz only moaned in reply. Prowl smirked and nibbled on his ears. "Primus, I love you Jazz."

"Can I...move now...?" he moaned back.

"Not yet."

"...Prowler..." Prowl continue to nibble. Jazz moaned and wriggled, close to overheating with no where to move or disperse it. Prowl smirked at this. Jazz started to send pain through their bond. Prowl winced a bit at this. "...Prowl..." Jazz almost begged.

"...A...A bit longer." He sent pain again.

"...C-can't..." Prowl smiled then slowly move so Jazz could turn around. He almost attacked Prowl and forced him to interface because bonding was the quickest and first thing on his mind to dispel the energy and pleasure before he was forced offline. Prowl gasped, surprised by such force.

"...P-Primus...Jazz..."

"...S-sorry...had to..."

"...I-It's okay... ...I-It just took me by surprise." Jazz smiled weakly as both connected and sent information into each other. "...Primus, you're so...b-beautiful, Jazz..."

"...You...too..." Prowl smiled weakly at him. Jazz smiled back. He broke away, growing tired. Prowl caressed Jazz's helmet with a hand. He smiled and fell asleep, cuddling into Prowl. Prowl smiled at him for a moment before going into recharge himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) sequel to It's Now or Never Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 2

"Were we going Prowler?" Jazz asked a couple of days later as he and Prowl drove through old dirt roads.

"You'll see." Prowl said. They soon stopped and transformed. "Jazz, I want you to close your optics."

"Why Prowler?"

Prowl smiled. "It's a surprise." He said. He watched as Jazz covered his optics with one hand. "No peaking." Prowl said as he took Jazz's other hand. He gently led his mate a few feet. "Okay you can look now."

Jazz slowly remove his hand and gasping sound from his intakes. "Primus...Oh Prowl..." Before them was a huge field of wild sunflowers, tall enough humans could get lost in them.

"You like them?" Prowl asked. Jazz nodded wordlessly. Prowl smiled again. "I found them yesterday when I was out on patrol." He said "I wanted to bring you some but I was worried they might be damaged on they way back, so this was the best option."

"Oh Prowler, they are beautiful." Jazz said as he hugged his mate. Prowl smiled and hugged him back. "It's amazing they get so big, almost our size." Prowl nods in agreement. Jazz went over and examined one. "It's such a beautiful planet..."

"Not as beautiful as you." Prowl said.

"...Well... Maybe not, but close to it." Prowl came over to Jazz smiling at him. Jazz smiled back. Just as Prowl was about to kiss him, he flopped down in the field of sunflowers.

Prowl looked shocked. "Jazz...what are you doing?"

He only closed his optics in reply. "...Enjoying this..." Prowl couldn't help but smile again. He came over and lay down beside Jazz. He slowly reached out to touch him. Jazz reached back.

"I love you so much, Jazz."

"I love you too, Prowler." Prowl smiled softly at him. He pulled Jazz into his arms and Jazz happily nuzzled into him.

"Jazz..."

"...No words... Just listen..."

Prowl looked confused. "To what?"

"To the sounds of this planet," he smiled.

"But..."

Jazz put a hand over his mouth. "Listen to the beat of nature." Prowl decided not to argue with his mate any further on the matter. Both enjoyed each other's presence as the buzzing of insects, singing of birds, and rustling of animals met their audios. Jazz nuzzled into Prowl.

"Jazz...I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Do you still want a sparkling?"

"...What...? You have to ASK?"

"Well? ...Do you?"

Jazz almost pushed Prowl away from him. "What do you think?" he smirked. Prowl smiled and wrap his arms around him. Jazz smiled and wrapped his around in turn. Prowl started to kiss Jazz everywhere he can get to. He squirmed playfully and started to do it right back. Prowl's engine started to purr happily. Jazz laughed a bit, turning quickly into pain. His visor flashed brightly and he gasped as his shoulder was hit.

"Jazz!" Prowl shouted as he took out his shoulder cannons really for a battle.

"...Prowler..." he winced, falling against him. He started leak from the entry point. Prowl hold Jazz close to him, slowly getting up looking around ready to protect Jazz. He growled as he heard screeching of jets up above.

Prowl sneered. "Starscream..."

He heard Cybertronian cursing, a shot fired, and "FILTHY TRAITOR!" shouted. Prowl rolled out the way, being careful of Jazz and aim a shoulder cannon at the jet.

"I WAS **NEVER** ONE OF YOU!"

"Autobot scum! I will not allow you to live!" Prowl sneered. Starscream purposefully flew low and fired again. Prowl moved and fired at him. "ARGH!" cried Starscream. Prowl aimed and fired again. "CURSE YOU! YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT!" he cried in rage as he tried to fly off.

Prowl watched, just to make sure it was safe before checking on his mate. "You okay Jazz?"

"...I...I think so..."

"Can you make it back to base?"

"...I...I won't...be able to...transform...with...my shoulder..."

"I'll call Prime." Jazz nodded. '_Prowl to Optimus Prime._'

'_What is it Prowl?_'

'_Can you come and pick me and Jazz up?_'

'_What's the emergency?_'

'_Starscream decided to drop by. Jazz got shot in the shoulder._'

'_I'll come as soon as I can. I'm sending Ratchet ahead._'

'_Right. Prowl out._' "Prime and Ratchet are coming Jazz."

"Good..."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"...I'll...be fine..." Prowl gently held Jazz close to him. He smiled weakly, welcoming the support and the comfort. It wasn't long until Ratchet arrived. His sirens blared as he pulled off the road next to the field of sunflowers. He made sure no one was around before transforming and coming over. Prowl was still gently holding onto Jazz. He flattened an area of sunflowers with his feet and got out everything he would need. Prowl looked a bit upset about the sunflowers but was worried about Jazz more.

"What happened?" Prowl slowly started to explain what happened. "I'm REALLY starting to DISLIKE him..." Ratchet growled. "Could you carefully move him so I can get a good look?"

Prowl nods. "Of course, Ratchet." He carefully let go of Jazz a little but still supported him, letting him lie his head on his shoulder. Ratchet started to scan and pick at the wound.

Jazz winced a little bit, squirming. "I have to get all the debri out and it's harder because they're no exit wound."

"Let Ratchet do his thing, Jazz."

"...As if you would do any better in this situation..." he growled weakly in reply.

"...Probably not..." Prowl whispered back. Ratchet continued to work. Jazz winced more and dug his claws into Prowl as Ratchet worked on cleaning up the burns and closing the wound. Prowl held back his own wince. _**...Jazz...please...not so tight...**_

_**...S-Sorry Prowler...**_

_**...Just...try to keep calm...**_

_**...I-I'll try...**_ Prowl smiled. Ratchet soon finished to Jazz's relief.

"That should feel better." Ratchet said.

"Much," Jazz said, carefully wiggling his arm and shoulder. At that moment Optimus rolled up.

He transformed. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine now, sir." said Ratchet "The only injury was that Starscream shot him in the shoulder."

"I should be alright, boss bot."

"I don't want you to put too much strain on that shoulder," Ratchet said.

"I don't want you to, either," said Prowl as he helped his mate stand. Ratchet transformed.

"Get in Jazz."

"Are ya sure, Ratch?"

"Yeah, don't question me."

Jazz looked over at Prowl. "Jazz, you heard Ratchet." He shrugged and did as instructed. Prowl smiled. Optimus transformed and Prowl followed suit as they headed back to base.

* * *

Once they got back to base, Prowl help his mate out of Ratchet. "Thanks baby."

"Anything for you Jazz." said Prowl. He smiled. Bumblebee, Gadget, Sam, Melissa, and Mikeala ran up to them with worry all over their faces.

"Are you guys alright?" Sam asked.

"We heard you got hurt. You're okay, right?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"I'm glad your safe. I was about to go looking for you two when I heard Starscream was in the area," added Gadget.

"The only damage Starscream caused was shooting Jazz's shoulder." said Ratchet. "But, it's been repaired. Jazz, I want you to take it easy with that shoulder. I'll check again tomorrow to see if it's healed any."

"But Ratch, there are things me and Prowler wanted to do..."

He sighed with a slight smirk. "You'll just have to wait then." Jazz looked a bit upset.

_**Don't worry, Jazz. We can still have some fun. Besides, I want you to be okay. I'm more concerned about your injury right now.**_ Jazz sighed and went over to the Recreation Room couch. Prowl followed. Jazz carefully laid down on it, lying mostly on his uninjured side. Prowl came over to him. "Jazz..."

"I'm fine, just dissapointed is all."

"I know." Prowl said "But Ratchet is the head medical officer."

"...Yeah..." He smiled and stared at Prowl.

"We'll see about a sparkling once Ratchet says your shoulder is better." Jazz smiled happily at that. Prowl smiled back at him. He carefully sat down next to him. He reached out and gently caressed Jazz's face. Jazz leaned into it. Prowl smiled. "I love you so much, Jazz."

"I love you too..." He crept a hand up to Prowl's chevron and started caressing it. Prowl moan in pleasure because of it.

"Awww, how cute," smiled Melissa as her and Gadget came into the room. Perceptor and Wheeljack weren't far behind them.

"Gah!" Prowl shouted in surprised.

Gadget just laughed. "Hey...we weren't expectin an audience..." grumbled Jazz. Prowl grumbled as well. "You know you COULD just go to your room," Gadget said, hands on her hips with her glossia sticking out.

"We could." Prowl said.

"Have I missed something?" Perceptor asked as he noticed the glaring contest between Gadget and Prowl.

"Why the fuss?" Wheeljack asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Baby, let's go. Carry me to our room?" Jazz interrupted before nasty words were exchanged.

"Jazz, you can walk but if you wanted me too..." Prowl said with a smile as he lift Jazz up bridal style.

Jazz only smiled. "Aww," Melissa smiled after them. Gadget smiled too.

"Sometimes, it's fun to give them a hard time," she said. "I'm so happy for them, though. Percie..."Gadget smiled as she turned to her husband. They shared a kiss and welcomed a hug. Melissa yelped in surprise as Wheeljack snatched her up.

"Sorry for scaring you." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"It's fine. What's up?"

"Why don't we give the two of them some time alone." Melissa nodded when she noticed Gadget and Perceptor snuggling on the couch.

"Been in his lab all day again?"

"How'd you guess?"

"What's he working on this time, Jack?"

"Trying to improve our shield technology for battle. Wish I had thought of that."

Melissa pat his hand. "Don't worry Jack, you've got plenty of good inventions," she smiled. He smiled back. "So, where are we headed?"

"Outside. There's an invention I want to show you," he said with a big grin.

"Oohh, what kind?"

"You'll see. I think you are going to love it."

"Really?" Wheeljack smiled. Melissa looked at him curiously as they walked outside.

* * *

She was carefully set down on a nearby rock while Wheeljack went over to a laboratory table that had been set up there. He was still smiling. Melissa watched curiously as he fiddled with some things before bring over a small box with a button on one side. The box was metal and was as big as Wheeljack's hand. It had an opening on the front of it. "So what does it do?"

You'll see," he smiled. He set it down on the ground next to her and pressed the button. There were clicks and whirs before a beautiful, full spectrum rainbow came out of the opening.

"Oh my..."

"You like it?" Wheeljack beamed. "I saw my first one here on this planet a few weeks after I first landed. I thought it was so fascinating and breath taking I've been trying to replicate it. I studied a lot about it to get it right."

"It's...It's...lovely... Almost more beautiful than a natural one..." Wheeljack smiled proudly. Melissa smiled back at him. "Another fine invention," she said with a big genki smile.

* * *

Prowl carried Jazz to their quarters. Once inside and Prowl locked the door behind him, he gently sat Jazz on their berth. "Now where were we?" Prowl said with a smile.

"...You were showing ...me some lovin'..." Jazz said with a smile of his own. Prowl smiled again as he lean in close to him. The two cuddled together and showered each other with kisses. Jazz began to get more intimate and, with sparklings still on the processor, tried to interface with Prowl.

"Jazz, Ratchet said to take it easy." Prowl said gently.

Jazz growled, pouting cutely. "Why ya gotta go and be like that..."

"Because I don't want an angry medic on our hands."

Jazz almost whined. "Stupid doc bot..." He rolled over, facing away from Prowl having quickly lost his interest.

"Ratchet knows best, Jazz." Prowl said as he gently caresses one of Jazz's ears. Jazz sighed sadly. "I know you want a sparkling just as bad as I do, but I don't want you to hurt your shoulder more."

"I don't see how a shoulder injury has ANYTHING to do with bonding anyway..."

"Jazz, we can't risk it." He just sighed irritably. Prowl felt sorry for Jazz. He didn't like it when his mate was upset. He flipped over on to his back, staring angrily at the ceiling. Prowl tried to think of what to do to get Jazz happy again. Prowl then slowly started to hum a tune he heard Bumblebee play happily through his radio once.

Jazz slowly sat up. "...Prolwer...?" Prowl just smiled and continue to hum. "I didn't know you liked music..."

"Some are growing on me." Prowl said with a smile.

Jazz smiled. "Well, if ya like that one..." he smiled more as he played the same song. Prowl smiled again. Jazz cuddled against him. "...Thanks..."

"Anything for you, Jazz." He only smiled, slowly falling asleep. Prowl smiled as he watched him. The music stopped as Jazz fell fully into recharge. "Have a sweet recharge, my Jazz." He only moaned happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gadget and Perceptor had gotten the same idea and were now in their shared quarters. "...Why do you insist on staying in that lab so much...? I miss you..." Gadget smiled as she cuddled into Perceptor after they had a good bonding session.

"...Well you see..." Perceptor started.

"...See what...?" she pouted, kissing him.

"...I...You know how it is... things to study...inventions to tinker with..."

"Oh..." she whined. "Sometimes you love your work more than me..."

"Impossible. I could never love anything more than you," he smiled, caressing her face plates and the blue jewel of her winged chevron.

"...Don't try to...sweet talk me..." she pouted, weakly fighting him.

"I love you more than my entire existence. I love you with all of my spark, every pulse of it."

"...You win..." she said as she kissed him and cuddled close to him, feeling his spark pulsing under her head. She laid there in his embrace for awhile before, "...Percie...?"

"Yes?"

"...Can...Can we...?"

"What is it, love?"

"I... Well..." She paused for a moment, looking into his optics. "...Can we have a sparkling Perice...?"

"A...A sp-sparkling...?"

"You...you don't want one...?" she said sadly.

"No! It's a wonderful idea... Our own creation... It's a lovely idea..." he added soflty, kissing the gem on her chevron.

She smiled and laid down against him once more. "I love you, Perceptor..." He only smiled and put his arms around here while she fell asleep. Perceptor smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 3

The next day... Prowl took Jazz over to see Ratchet so he could check out his shoulder. Jazz was a bit happier, hoping it was healed so they could do what they wanted. Prowl smiled at him. Jazz smiled back as they entered Medbay. "Ratchet," Prowl started "we're here."

"Alright then, let's see that shoulder, Jazz." With that Ratchet started to scan Jazz's shoulder. "You've made a nice recovery."

Jazz and Prowl smiled. "Really?" Jazz said happily.

"Really. Be on your way."

"Ratchet..." Prowl started "There is something me and Jazz wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"...We..." Prowl started "Jazz and me..."

"We want a sparkling, Ratch." Jazz said with a smile.

Ratchet was silent for a moment before a big smirk crossed his faceplates. "About slaggin time." Prowl looked a bit surprised at this.

"You...you're really okay with this, doc bot?" Jazz asked.

"I remember when you were so dedicated to taking care of Prowl. As soon as you two got things back to normal here on Earth I was counting the days until you would take things to the next level."

"So...you can help us?" Prowl asked.

"Sure. I will. I need specifics first." Prowl and Jazz looked at each other.

"We'd better get busy, Prowler." He was dragged out of the room.

"I guess we'll see you later, Ratchet." Prowl said before he and Jazz was out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gadget was on her way to Perceptor's lab with some energon for both of them. She politely knocked on the door. "Percie... Percie I have some energon, hungry?"

"Come in." Gadget did so and sighed as she saw her mate tinkering away on a device.

"You didn't even hear me did you?"

"What?"

"I brought some energon for us both," she said with a big, happy smile.

"I'm not hungry right now. Come back later."

"...Percieeeeee..." she whined as she set the cubes down. "Pleaaaaseee...? Come take a break with me..." she cooed as she put her arms around him.

He sighed and put his tools and instruments down. "Alright... Anything to stop your pouting." Gadget nuzzled against him happily and let go. She set him in one of the few comfortable chairs in the laboratory and gave him his cube. She sat comfortably in his lap, enjoying her own. She cuddled into him between sips. Perceptor couldn't help but smile as he started his cube.

"See that wasn't so hard," she smiled.

"No, and I suppose I did need a break." He smiled at her and put his free arm around her. She smiled and put her arms around him as well. They cuddled as they finished their cubes. Gadget happily set the empty cube down and cuddled closer. She slowly started rubbing his hands and arm joints. "...Ooo, that feels good," sighed Perceptor as he discarded his own empty cube.

Gadget smiled and continued to do what she was doing. She slowly worked her way to his back and they were cuddling together before they knew it. "We should take this somewhere more private and a lot more spacious," smiled Gadget.

"I very much agree," Perceptor said as he kissed the gem on her wing chevron. He scooped her up with a squeak of delight and they left the lab.

* * *

In Jazz and Prowl's shared quarters, they were snuggling and bonding. "Hmmm...Jazz..." He smiled as he ran magnatized hands over Prowl's doorwings. Prowl moaned in pleasure. Jazz smiled, enjoying it as much as his bondmate. Jazz stopped and moved off of him. He moved beside him and tried to cuddle up. Prowl smiled and let his bondmate cuddle into him. He smirked a bit before rubbing Jazz's helm and ears. "I love you so much, Jazz."

"...Ditto..." was all he could muster as he nuzzled into the touch.

Prowl sighed and looked at Jazz. He looked up at the loss of touch. "We SHOULD get on with it." Jazz nodded and both cuddled close to each other, opening their chest plates. Prowl gently kiss Jazz as their sparks started to meet. Jazz kissed back, letting their sparks merge into one. Both their systems soon reached overload with the flood of passion. "...O-Oh Jazz..." Both cuddled close as they screamed each others' names, a small orb forming as Jazz's chest closed. Prowl's body was warning him to shut down before the overload got too dangerous. He pulled his now "pregnant" lover close and both feel into a much needed recharge. A few halls down, Gadget and Perceptor did the same.

* * *

The next day, both couples happily walked towards MedBay. Ratchet looked up when they entered. "Have I missed something?" he asked both curious and worried.

"Ratch..." Jazz started.

"Sir, Percie and I..."

"We both need sparklings," all four said in unison.

"Both of you?" All four nodded their heads. Ratchet was speechless, muttering inaudible phrases. Wheeljack just entered in with Melissa.

"What's going on?" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh good," smirked Ratchet. "You can help me," he said as he went over and put a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"Is Gadget alright?" Melissa asked.

"She's just fine," Ratchet answered. "She's what you humans would call 'pregnant'."

Melissa looked surprised and quite happy. "Really? Oh Gadget congratulations!"

Jazz cleared his throat. "Oh yes, Jazz as well. He and Prowl decided to have one too."

"Thank you, Youngling," Gadget smiled.

"How is Jazz being 'pregnant' as well?" asked Melissa "Jazz is a guy and so is Prowl."

"Well..." started Ratchet.

"It's easy to explain. You humans have specific reproduction systems. Females carry the babies in a specific reproduction chamber. With us, either can. We don't have reproductive systems like yours, just spark chambers. Femmes are more fully equipped to house a spark orb, but if necessary a mech can as well." Wheeljack said with a smile. Ratchet sighed and crossed his arms.

"Next time let the specifically trained and educated MEDIC handle it?"

Melissa was quiet. "...Oh... Okay. Congratulations Jazz," she genki smiled.

"Thanks little lady." Jazz said with a smile.

"Alright, both 'mothers' on a berth," Ratchet said, getting down to business. Prowl helped Jazz onto one. Perceptor did the same for Gadget. Ratchet came over to Jazz and Prowl first. Melissa watched curiously as he ran a few scans on the slowly growing orb inside Jazz. It was nestled next to his spark with a small barrier around it instead of set aside in a seperate space.

"Well Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"Both are doing nicely. Congratulations, it's a girl." Prowl looked a bit shock but very proud. Ratchet smiled at them before letting Jazz off the berth. He went over to Gadget as Wheeljack brought Melissa over to her.

Melissa gasped in awe when she saw a beautiful, purple colored orb nestled in a smaller compartment next to Gadget's spark. "...wow..." she whispered. Ratchet and Wheeljack just smiled as Ratchet carefully examined the spark and hers.

"You two also have a little femme." Gadget smiled up at her teacher and then at Perceptor.

"Awww our sparklings will be playmates." Jazz said with a smile.

"Yeah," smiled Wheeljack.

"Yea!" smiled Melissa. "We should throw a baby shower for the both of you."

Prowl looked confused. "A baby shower?"

"It's a human celebration for pregnant moms," she smiled. "It's a party and the moms are given gifts for the baby to use when it's born."

Jazz, who liked any party, looked happy. "Let's have one Prowler!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Prowl laughed. "I don't think it's quite that type of party, Jazz."

"Awww please Prowler?" Jazz said and took out his secret weapon.

Melissa smiled. "Jack, take me to Sam and Mikeala. We'll need to make preparations right away and tell Optimus." Wheeljack nodded and started to walk out as Ratchet dismissed Gadget from the berth.

"Jackie... I need your help. Protoforms won't build themselves."

"Put that away," Prowl said. "I didn't say we COULDN'T have one... You're lucky I love you..." Wheeljack gently set Melissa on her feet and she raced off to spread the news. He smiled after her and went over to Ratchet.

"Thanks doc," smiled Jazz.

"We'll be back once you two are done, sir. Thanks."

"Both you take good care of yourselves and your orbs!"

"We'll make sure of it," smiled Prowl. Perceptor only nodded. Both couples left.

"Shall we?" smiled Wheeljack as he hugged Ratchet and cuddled against him a bit.

"Yeah..." smiled Ratchet. He kissed an ear fin before closing the MedBay doors so they could work and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

"A baby shower?" Optimus asked at bit confused when Melissa told him the plan.

"Or in your case, a sparkling shower." Melissa said with a smile.

"So how about it, Optimus?" asked Mikeala.

"I guess it won't hurt to have one." said Optimus.

"Come on Mikeala, we got work to do." Melissa said. She nodded and they went outside to Bumblebee and Sam.

"So?" Bumblebee asked "Did Optimus say it was okay?"

Melissa and Mikeala smiled with nods. "Alright then, let's go get supplies. This will be interesting," smiled Sam. Bumblebee bounced a little in excitement.

* * *

"Prowler..." Jazz started as he cuddled into his mate "What are we going to name her?"

"...I...I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Jazz asked "You had no idea what to name our soon to be here sparkling?"

"...Well...I... I want it to be special, not the first thing that comes to my processor."

Jazz smiled. "Oh I get ya Prowler." Prowl smiled back. The two smiled at each other snuggling.

* * *

Bumblebee drove the three teens into town playing happy tunes on his radio as they rode along. "So what do we need?" Sam asked.

"Streamers, balloons, baby decorations and gifts for them. Though, we'll need your help Bee. I don't know what Cybetronian sparklings need," said Melissa.

"Well..." Bumblebee thought. "They need bottles like human babies, only bigger. They need blankets for comfort as well as some warmth. Sometimes it takes a week or so for new sparklings to fully develop use of their laser core for body temperature. Let's see... Oh! Toys!" Bumblebee said with a "big smile" as he almost stopped dead. "I remembering having a lot. I had some favorites..."

"What about Autobot sized nursery blocks? You guys had to learn your alphabet didn't you?" asked Mikeala.

"Well sure we do."

"Alright then. Now we know what kind of gifts."

"How can we find things big enough?" Sam asked.

"We'll just have to make them," smiled Melissa.

"Yeah," laughed Mikeala. "I don't think any stores will sell nursery blocks with Cybertronian glyphs on them." Bumblebee smiled and parked as they pulled up to a party supply store.

"Okay Bee wait here while we go inside." Sam said.

He nodded and the group went inside. "Alright, gang. Melissa, color coordinated streamers matching Prowl, Jazz, Perceptor, and Gadget. Sam, you're on balloons. Try to get ones that have letters on them or stick on letters. I'll get some decorations that will work. Ready go!" said Mikeala. Bumblebee waited patiently, watching their antics from outside. The teens where running around the store grabbing everything they needed.

They came out with happy smiles and arms full of bags. "Alright, the party car is onto it's second stop!" Melissa said excitedly.

"And where is that?" Bumblebee asked he opened his trunk for his human friends to put the bags in.

"My specialty," Melissa smiled. "A craft and art supply store. They'll carry everything we need to make the gifts transformer sized," she almost squealed.

"How are you paying for all of this?"

"We're college kids, we have jobs," smiled Mikeala.

"...Oh..." Bumblebee said as they pulled into the parking lot of the store.

"Alright, Bee. You stay outside again. We'll be back with more things," smiled Melissa. Once inside, Melissa split them into groups and they all got the required materials for a few more decorations and supplies to make gifts.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at base, Perceptor and Gadget were cuddling happily about their new arrival as were Jazz and Prowl. Ratchet and Wheeljack worked on the sparkling bodies most of the time. There was no rush for a sparkling could be housed within it's creator for at least a few weeks if necessary. When they weren't working on the bodies, they were working on things the new parents would need. Optimus smiled a bit in his office. New life, more younglings would be great for the base. News of the soon arriving sparklings spread across the base. All the Autobots just couldn't wait to see the new arrivals. Bumblebee soon came back with the three teens. Ironhide came out to greet them. "So, you get everything you'll need?"

"Yep," Melissa smiled.

"Now, you and the others need to help distract our two wonderful couples so we can decorate," said Mikeala.

"I'll help you with that once I help the girls get all this stuff inside," offered Sam. Ironhide smiled a bit. Sam smiled back and then helped the girls clear out Bumblebee's trunk. Soon all the bags where out of the trunk and in the RecRoom. "Alright, Operation Stall the Couples is underway," said Sam as he turned to Ironhide. Both shared smirks and went to stall the four.

Bumblebee stayed with the girls to help them reach the high places to place streamers and balloons. "Here Bee, here's a few more," said Melissa as she gave him five more balloons in pretty pinks and whites. Bumblebee gently took the said balloons in his hand and gently started to pin them to the walls.

"It's looking pretty cool," smiled Mikeala as she placed some streamers.

"Yep, almost done decorating."

"But the one that will take the longest is the present making." Melissa nodded in agreement as she climbed up onto Bumblebee's shoulder to put up the last few streamers.

"There," Melissa smiled as she looked around. "Thanks for helping Bee," she said with a smile towards him.

"I wanted to. It was fun," he replied as he set her down.

"Now to the presents." Mikeala said.

"Yep," said Melissa as she pulled all the art supplies towards her. "Alright, we've got materials for nursery blocks, fabric for No Sew blankies, wrapping paper and boxes to put the presents in, and supplies for...SHOOT! I knew I forgot something. I need to give these two bags to Wheeljack. He'll be better at making Autobot sized Baby Monitors and Cribs. Be right back."

"Hurry back." said Mikeala. Melissa nodded.

* * *

She knocked on the Med Bay door. "Coming." came Wheeljack's voice. He stared at Melissa in confusion as he opened the door. "Is something the matter?"

"No," she smiled. "These are supplies for the Shower. There's parts for a baby monitor and cribs. I'd figure you'd be best at making those Autobot sized." Wheeljack smiled.

"Thanks," he said as he took the bags from her. "I'll get right to it. Ratchet's been doing most of the work anyway," he giggled.

"Jackie, what's going on?" Ratchet could be heard from inside.

"Nothing, Ratch. Just some supplies for a few things the new sparklings will need."

"Oh, alright then."

"Thanks, Miss Jackson," Wheeljack said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Bye."

* * *

"Awww come on Hide, I just want some energon. I'm energizing for two."

"Stay put. I'll get it for you."

"Hide...come on that's not fair."

"There's...stuff going on and I don't want you to endanger yourself or the sparkling. Stay, I'll go get it."

"The RecRoom can't be dangerous or Prowler wouldn't let me go."

"Sam's talking with him right now. He's explaining what's going on. It's not safe right now. Just let me get it. Besides, then you won't have to strain yourself and walk all that way."

"But Hide..."

"Just...let me go get it for you! It's not everyday I do something nice!" Jazz looked defeated but let Ironhide go anyway. Ironhide sighed in relief. "...That was close..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Prowl was at his desk, listening to Sam trying to explain to him about the dangers of the RecRoom Jazz could be in. "Oh my, residue from one of Wheeljack's experiments? Then yes, I'm glad Ironhide stopped him."

"Yeah since he's kind of pregnant." said Sam "Don't want him or the sparkling to get hurt."

"Thank you for telling me," Prowl replied.

"No problem Prowl." Sam sighed in relief as he left. "Well, gotta go help the girls with something."

"Very well, Sam." He nodded and left back out into the Rec Room. Prowl watched a bit before going back to work.

* * *

"You two need any help?" Sam asked as he came over to the girls, working hard on the baby gifts.

Mikeala laughed a bit. "You came when the hardest things have been done."

"Oh...my bad..."

"It's okay," Melissa smiled. "You can help us wrap and use what's left over to make your own gift."

"Sure." Sam said. Mikeala still just laughed as he sat down with them. After a few last minute checks, the preparations were finally done. Ironhide and Sam were sent to get the two couples into the Rec Room.

* * *

"Oh, it's safe now?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah, it's safe now," said Sam. "You and Jazz can go to the Rec Room now. Come on."

* * *

Ironhide was helping Gadget get Perceptor out of his lab. "But I'm very busy." Perceptor said.  
"Get out of the slaggin lab, Perceptor!" Ironhide threatened.

"A-Alright...I-I'm getting..."

"Come on Perceptor," smiled Gadget as she led him away from Ironhide's cannon. "There must be something fun going on in the Rec Room." She winked at Ironhide and he just smiled back, putting away his cannons.

* * *

Soon both soon to be parents were standing in front of the Rec Room doors. Ironhide and Sam opened the doors. All four sets of optics widened. "Primus..." Jazz said.

"Wow..." added Prowl.

"Aw, how sweet. Look at the nice Shower they're giving us, Percie," Gadget smiled. Perceptor smiled back at her.

The four took seats on the couches. "Okay, so, how do you do this Shower thing?" Perceptor asked.

"Well the soon to be moms get presents they can use for their babies." Mikeala explained with a smile.

"And we sit and talk about baby things," Melissa added. "...Oh...and sometimes there's food."

"Interesting." Perceptor said "We have nothing like that on Cybertron."

"You don't celebrate birthdays?"

"Creation Days, maybe." Prowl explained "But this "Shower" thing is nothing we ever had."

"Oh, okay. It's basically a party to celebrate the mom to be. And a reason to give them gifts they'll need once the baby's born," she smiled.

"Well I think that's a neat-oh idea." Jazz said with a huge grin.

Mikeala, Sam, and Melissa laughed. "I agree," said Gadget. "We should incorporate something like this into our time."

"I agree." Prowl said with a nod.

"Well, why don't we discuss possible names for the two little femmes?" Bumblebee smiled.

"Most of the times designations aren't given until after the sparkling is born." Perceptor said "Mostly when the sparklings start showing personalities and..."

"Percie..." Gadget whined playfully.

"Oh...alright. But it's true."

"Well, with humans we spend the whole nine months deciding on a name," said Mikeala.

"It doesn't have to do with personality at all," said Sam.

"Really?" Perceptor asked curious "I thought humans names meant something to their personalities as our names do."

"Yes and no. Great care is taken and the name is given with love, but the name is mostly decided before the baby's birth," smiled Melissa "Our names are chosen by our parents. It doesn't rely so much on our personality. We are who we are."

"Oh." The other Autobots nodded in understanding.

"Well..." started Gadget. "I was playing around with some names..."

"Oh? Lay them on us, Lil' Red." Jazz said.

She "blushed" a bit. "Well... I was thinking Rose, if she likes pink. Or Sapphire if she likes blue. I was also playing with the name SilverStream."

"All lovely names, dear," smiled Perceptor.

"What about Sky if she likes blue?" suggested Bumblebee.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Gadget said.

"What about you, Jazz?" asked Sam.

"We are still discussing it." Prowl said.

"Oh..." said Melissa.

"Well, let's get to gifts then," Mikeala said trying to fill the now awkward silence. Everyone nodded. Melissa smiled. Three sets of gifts were given to each couple to open. Jazz couldn't contain himself and started to open one.

"Awww, look at this Prowler." Jazz said with a smile. Prowl smiled a bit as Jazz held up a purple baby blanket with blue fringes on it.

"Ohh...how sweet," smiled Gadget. She looked at the gift pile and took the same shaped gift Jazz had grabbed.

"Oh, it's the same thing," said Perceptor as another a blanket with reversed coloring was opened. "Matching sets. Very nice of you," he smiled at the teens.

Melissa smiled. "Wait until you open the others," she said.

"You open one Prowler." Jazz said with a smile as he hands one to his mate.

This box was slightly bigger than the first one. "...Alright..." Prowl replied, taking it.

"Here Percie," smiled Gadget. "We should open them together if they're similar things."

"O-okay." Both mechs carefully tore away the wrapping paper and studied the contents of the gift.

Prowl slowly took out the contents out of the box. It was a large, white, fluffy crib pillow and a small, diamond quilted, white blanket. "What are these for?" he asked.

"Oh! So thoughtful," smiled Gadget. "I know what they are," she said as she looked at the same exact thing Perceptor was holding. "The pillow is to put in the bed for the sparkling to lay on or sleep with. The quilted blanket is what humans call a 'recieving blanket'. I think you put it over your shoulder?" she asked as she looked over at Mikeala and Melissa.

"Yeah, its for throw up when a baby's bottle doesn't agree with it," said Mikeala. Melissa nodded in agreement.

"So...after the sparkling has eaten it catches unprocessed energon?" Perceptor asked.

"Yes. You set the sparkling over your shoulder and help them digest their food. If more than burps come out..." Gadget replied.

"Oh. I see." Jazz smiled happily at all this. Prowl stared at the blanket for a moment, letting everyone's explanation sink in.

"...That's very thoughtful of you three."

Sam, Mikeala, and Melissa smiled. "Alright, let's both open this big box together," smiled Gadget.

"Sure thing." Jazz said with a huge smile. So both couples helped each other open the big box. Inside each box was a complete set of wooden nursery blocks with the entire Cybertronian alphabet on them. "Awww look at these, Prowler."

"Wow... Every block has a cybertronian glyph on all four sides. How did the three of you manage?"

"I helped." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Bee," smiled Gadget. "It's very sweet. This way the sparklings can learn and play at the same time."

"That was the intention," smiled Mikeala. "Human children use the same method to learn our alphabet. I thought it'd be a good idea for the sparklings."

"That was very nice of you." Prowl said.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome."

"These gifts were very nice you three. Thank you for making them. And for the decorations," smiled Gadget.

"I suppose we should clean up the mess," suggested Perceptor.

"Yeah, good idea," said Melissa as she went over to help her guardian. "You can just keep everything nice in the bigger box for now." Mikeala and Sam took her example and helped clean up all the paper and empty gift boxes. As they cleared things up, footsteps and wheels across the floor reached their ears. Prowl looked towards the door. In came Wheeljack with two covered structures on rolling platforms.

"Wheeljack...what are you doing?" Prowl asked.

"Grandpa? What have you got there?" Gadget asked. Both couples stared confusedly at the CE. Melissa giggled.

"Something for each sparkling," Wheeljack smiled.

"It won't explode and hurt the sparklings will it?" Prowl asked.

"No! Of course not," laughed Wheeljack. He took off the covers and two perfectly crafted cribs were revealed.

"_**-gasp-**_ Grandpa! Thanks so much! That's so wonderful of you," smiled Gadget as she carefully went over to the crib to inspect it.

"Yeah Jack." Jazz said with a smile "Real cool for ya man."

"It was Melissa's idea. She gave me a few of the parts." Said teen blushed.

Everyone just smiled. Prowl went over to examine the crib too. "Sparkling proof. The bars are made from the strongest cybertronian steel. There's also a small forcefield that can be put up between the bars should the sparklings try to escape out."

"You out did yourself, Wheeljack." Prowl said.

"Thanks," he replied with a blush in his ear fins.

Perceptor and Jazz made their way over to their respective cribs as well. "These are great Jack," smiled Jazz. "These will be perfect when the spar-..." A familiar alarm rang throughout the base.

"That doesn't sound good." Prowl said.

"Of all the times for an attack..." growled Gadget.

"Easy, dear. You're pregnant."

"Gadget, you should take saftey in your room."

"But Grandpa..."

"I agree with Perceptor on this one. I don't want anything to happen to you or her. Let us handle this. Melissa can keep you company," Wheeljack added with a smile.

"Jazz, you too." Prowl said.

"...Prowler... I want to go out and fight..." Jazz pouted.

"Jazz, you are with sparkling. I don't want you or our daughter to get hurt."

Jazz sighed in defeat as he headed back to their quarters. "I'll go with you," suggested Bumblebee. "I'll take you and Gadget back."

"We'll keep you company, Jazz," said Sam. Mikeala nodded.

"Alright then," Bumblebee started. "You three on my shoulders and we'll get the two 'mothers' to safety."

"Thank you Bee." Prowl said. He just smiled with a nod as Mikeala, Melissa, and Sam climbed up his arm and onto his shoulders.

"Alright, off we go." Bumblebee walked out of the Rec Room towards the living quarters with Jazz and Gadget following somewhat reluctantly. Prowl watched for a bit before heading to the command room.

* * *

Optimus paged every 'Bot he could. '_Bumblebee, where are you?_'

'_Escorting the humans and Gadget and Jazz to safety in the living quarters._'

Prowl finally got the command room. "What's the situation, Prime?" he asked.

"Starscream is at it again. He's got every Decepticon he can attacking the base."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not. My guess is he's trying to prove himself a good leader. And he's still holding that grudge against you."

Prowl got this serious look on his face. "I'm ready to smash some 'Cons." said Ironhide as he came into the room with some other Autobots with him.

Prowl nodded. "Alright, Autobots. Let's go," said Optimus.

"I'm coming too!" called Bumblebee as he returned from dropping off the others.

The group stopped and waited for Bumblebee to catch up to them. "Are they all safe, Bumblebee?" asked Prowl, voicing Optimus's concern.

"Yep."

"Good. Let's move!" They rushed out to the entrance of the base, ready to defend it and their loved ones inside.

* * *

"You won't win!" shouted Starscream. "Give it all you've got, Decepticons! Destroy them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 4

Inside the base, Jazz sat worriedly on the berth. The sounds and rumbles made him worry for their sparkling's father. Sam and Mikeala were a bit fearful, but were bored by not being able to help. "It'll be alright, Jazz. You know they'll all come back safe," said Mikeala.

"She's right." said Sam "I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."

"...Yeah...I've still got an uneasy feelin' in my spark..."

"You are worried you are going to lose Prowl again?" Mikeala asked.

"...Yeah..."

"He's tough and he's not alone this time. He's got Prime and the others to help."

Mikeala went over to him and put a hand on his leg. "It's going to be okay. The others won't let anything happen." Jazz nodded with a sigh, trying to reassure himself.

* * *

Gadget was tense as well, pacing her quarters. "You shouldn't be worrying like this, it might hurt the sparkling. You need to calm down and relax," said Melissa.

"Oh...Slag it! I should be out there fighting!"

"But...you're pregnant. You can't put that much stress on yourself. Besides, what if you get hurt? You want your baby girl, don't you?"

"Yes..." she sighed, finally settling down on the berth. Melissa smiled.

"Just try and relax. It'll be over before you know it," she said.

* * *

Outside, things were turning grim. Optimus was fighting off Scorpinok and Brawl while Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and the rest were keeping Soundwave and the rest of the Decepticons at bay. "Keep trying Autobots! We HAVE to get to Prowl!" cried Optimus. Said bot was battle worn and being held strongly by Thundercraker and Skywarp as Starscream aimed his weapon at Prowl's spark.

"I'll give you one last chance, traitor," sneered Starscream. "Join me and I'll let you live. Refuse to come back to our ranks and I'll kill you hear and now!"

"...I-I was never part of your kind to begin with...!" Prowl weakly snarled back.

"FINE! You were useless anyway!" Starscream shouted as he fired.

"NOO! cried Perceptor as he jumped in front of Prowl.

"Perceptor!" Prowl shouted in shock.

* * *

Great pain shot through Gadget and Jazz's sparks as both their mates went flying from the blast. "Prowler!" "Perceptor!" both shouted in unison. Melissa, Sam, and Mikeala rushed after the running bondmates.

"GADGET! You can't go out there!" Melissa cried, pulling in vain on her hand. "The sparkling! You'll lose her!" Mikeala and Sam were trying the same thing to Jazz.

"Prowler's in danger!"

"But Jazz! You're pregnant! The sparkling!"

"Prowl would want you safe!" added Sam.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the battle, "Hey bro, I think those jets need to be taught a lesson. Ready for some Jet Judo?"

"Yeah, let's go," smiled Sunstreaker. "JET JUDO!" The two lambo twins jumps onto Thundercraker and Skywarp. Both jets scrambled to the ground, trying to get the offending lambourginis off them.

Starscream smirked at the leaking and unconscious Perceptor and Prowl. "My job is done for now."

"Like slag it is!" yelled Optimus as he fired. Ratchet and Wheeljack were running towards Perceptor and Prowl. There was an explosion of weapon fire before every last Decepticon retreated, horribly wounded. Starscream growled in annoyance as they flew off.

"Frag it all to the pit!" growled Ratchet. "Jackie, help me out here." Wheeljack nodded and both gently moved Perceptor off of Prowl.

"What's their status, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, a bit worried as the others were.

"Well...it's pretty bad. We need to get them inside." Both mechs were leaking energon. Ratchet carefully took Prowl into his arms as Wheeljack did the same with Perceptor.

"We'd better hurry. No doubt there's two angry sparkmates awaiting us," said Wheeljack.

* * *

Once inside, Gadget and Jazz rushed to greet the group with three protesting teens in their wake. When they saw the conditions of their mates, they stopped dead and hovered over Ratchet and Wheeljack. "Ratchet! Prowler!"

"Jazz, move. I need to get him to medbay," he said sternly.

"Grandpa! Perceptor no!"

"Gadget, we have to get through to med bay. Move please." Gadget and Jazz moved aside as their leaking mates were rushed into Med bay. Jazz looked very worried when he saw his mate.

"...Is...he gonna make it...?" he said, following the CMO and CE into Medical.

"I don't know!" Ratchet huffed. "You should be resting!" He sighed as he laid Prowl on a berth. "I'll keep you posted alright?" he said a bit more gently.

Gadget sighed as she walked in as well. "...Perceptor..."

"Gadget, you should let me and Ratch work alright? All this stress isn't good for you or the sparkling. We'll let you know, okay?"

"Grandpa...is...will he..."

"Out, both of you. I can't work with you two hovering. Go." Gadget sighed and agreed.

"C'mon, Jazz. Let's let them work."

"Prowler..."

"Jazz...c'mon..." Gadget said, a hand on his shoulder. Jazz still looked worried but followed her anyways. She led him to the Rec Room. Inside the med bay, both mechs were hooked up to spark support machines as the CMO and CE worked. Wheeljack shook his head as he looked at Perceptor. He picked up a laser scalpel and started cutting off what remained of his microscope/light canon, carefully severing delicate wires. Ratchet was busy carefully removing Prowl's chest plating.

Ratchet sighed in relief. "Only minor damage. He looked worse than he was. His spark casing is fine. Perceptor saved him."

"Yes, but..." started Wheeljack. He had just begun removing Perceptor's chest plating. He discarded the horribly cracked and mangled plating. He whistled. "Slag..."

Ratchet stopped reconnecting some wires and came over. "That pit spawn seeker! Damn scientist trying to be the hero... You'd better let me handle him. Prowl just needs some patching up. Perceptor needs my expertise."

"Alright, Ratchet. You going to be alright love?"

"_**-heavy sigh-**_ I will if Perceptor lives." Wheeljack nodded and picked up where Ratchet left off on Prowl. He looked over at his young college and lover sadly.

* * *

Jazz's spark pain was slowly ebbing away into a lesser throb of just regular pain. Gagdet couldn't get the sharp pain and emptiness to go away. "...Oh Jazz! What if... What if he doesn't make it! I can't do this on my own!" Melissa cuddled closer in her guardian's lap, trying to soothe her.

"I know Lil' Red." said Jazz.

"No...you don't! It hurts Jazz! I'm going to lose him!"

"Don't think like that, Gadget...please... Have faith..." Melissa said gently.

"Gadget...I felt the same why when Prowler went missing on Cyberton, you know when he got really ill."

"...Y-yeah..." she sobbed.

"It'll be alright. He'll make it..." Melissa said as she nuzzled close to her guardian, hugging her.

"...I...I-I hope...so... Oh Primus I hope so..." she sobbed. Jazz gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned against him, sobbing into him.

Bumblebee came and sat on the other side of her. "Gadget...?"

"I'm sure Perceptor is going to be fine." said Jazz.

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee. "It's Ratchet and Wheeljack we're talking about. They're awesome."

"Don't worry," smiled Mikeala. "He'll make it. I know he will. Ratchet's the best."

"Yeah..." agreed Sam. Gadget just cried as her spark ached.

* * *

Ratchet and Wheeljack could feel her pain, especially Wheeljack. "Poor Gadget..." Wheeljack said as he worked on Prowl. "...Hang in there, young one..." Wheeljack sighed as he finished the last few connections. He paused and held his chest where his spark was. Ratchet walked over to get some more tools and parts and saw Wheeljack had stopped.

"Jack?"

"...Huh...?" he said as he looked at his mate.

"You okay?"

"...Yes and no..." He looked away sadly as Gadget's pain reverberated in his spark again.

Ratchet felt it a bit too. "Jack..."

"...It's...It's Gadget..."

"...She's taking it hard... I can feel it a little too. You should go to her."

"...But Prowl..."

"He's fine now. Go to her, Jack. She needs her Protector right now." Wheeljack nodded. He put things away and cleaned up before leaving. Ratchet sighed and got back to work.

* * *

Wheeljack rushed into the Recreation Room and didn't like what he saw. Jazz and the teenagers were trying to make Gadget feel better. She was horse from sobbing. "...Oh Gadget..." Wheeljack said as he came over. Jazz saw Wheeljack and made room for him. She looked up at the sound of her foster father and rushed into his arms. "It's going to be okay Gadget, Ratchet's working on him." She just sobbed into him. He took her into his arms and carried her out. "Come on, some nice warm energon and a shoulder to cry on will help you feel better."

"How's Prowler?"

"Fine. He just needs new chest armor and he's good to go," said Wheeljack.

"Good. Take care of Lil' Red."

"I will." He smiled at the group before leaving. The others smiled too.

"It's getting late, three certain teenagers need to get home," said Bumblebee as he watched Wheeljack leave.

"Why don't ya take them home, Bee?"

"Alright. Come on you guys."

"But Gadget..."

"Will be alright, Melissa. Wheeljack will take care of her. He is her father."

"...Right..."

"Jazz, make sure you get some rest too. Prowl's fine now."

"Yeah, take care of that sparkling," smiled Mikeala. Jazz nodded.

* * *

That night, Wheeljack slept on Gadget and Perceptor's shared berth in their room. An empty cube of energon and an empty mug were left on the berthside table. He was fast asleep holding her close to him like he had when she was a sparkling. Ratchet was wide awake, several empty cubes of energon laid out on the floor. Prowl was fast asleep, complete with brand new chest armor and headlights. Perceptor was still wide open, wires and various tubes going in and out. He stepped away to go outside for some fresh air. There was horse and very weak coughing accompanied by raspy breathing. He whipped around was surprised to see weak blue optics opening. "Perceptor!" Ratchet exclaimed as he raced back over.

"...R-Rat-...R-Ratch-...et... Wh-wh-...ere...?"

"Easy, we're in med bay."

"...G-...Gadg..."

"Is fine. Wheeljack is with her. You saved Prowl's life. He's resting now. You need to be as well. You're barely alive. Thank Primus you are."

"...Th-the...th-that...b-ad...?" he laughed weakly, coughing up some energon.

"Take it easy and rest."

"...I-I...s-supp-ose...I...sh-should..." He couldn't keep himself awake much longer after that and fell back into a deep recharge.

_**Jackie...Hey...Jackie...**_

Wheeljack didn't stir. Gadget nuzzled closer to him in her sleep. "...Mmm...Grandpa..."

_**Wheeljack!**_

"Gah!"

"...Hhnnnn..." Gadget moaned. Wheeljack sighed heavily.

_**Ratch? What is it love?**_

_**Perceptor's going to be fine. He just came to.**_

_**...Thank Primus above... **_Wheeljack said with happiness and a smile._** I will let Gadget know once she's awake. She's sleeping peacefully right now.**_

_**That's good that's she's asleep.**_

_**Yeah... Can I go back to sleep now?**_

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh._** Sure. Night love.**_ He didn't get a reply as Wheeljack fell right back asleep. He decided against the fresh air and went straight back to work.

* * *

The next morning, Optimus, Wheeljack, Gadget and Jazz were on their way to the Medical Bay to check on things. Prowl slowly awoke to silence, and realizing he was in the Medbay, slowly sat up and looked for Ratchet. "Ratchet?" The medic was no where to be found. Prowl slowly got up and looked around again. When he saw the Medbay as deserted, he went to Ratchet and Wheeljack's private shared room. He slowly raised up a fist to knock on the door. He knocked twice before getting no answer. He opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He smiled to see the CMO fast asleep. _He probably went to bed early this morning._ Prowl decided to excuse himself from the medical bay to find his mate. He bumped into Jazz and the gang as he round the corner.

"Prowler!" Jazz said happily and glomp his mate.

"Ow... Careful... I'm still healing you know..."

"Sorry baby, but I was so worried about ya."

Prowl just smiled. "I know," he said, hugging him back very carefully.

"What about Perceptor...?" Gadget asked. She had a calmer tone to her voice, at least knowing that he would live.

"Not sure. Ratchet must been working all night on him."

"Oh..." she sighed. "You think we can go in, Grandpa?"

"I don't see why not."

"I think Prowler and I are going to go get some energon and chill out," said Jazz.

"Alright, thought you would," smiled Optimus. He watched as the couple left. Wheeljack and Gadget followed the Autobot leader into the MedBay. They saw Perceptor still open with two tubes coming out of him. The CMO was nowhere to be found.

"Awww Ratchet must had gotten tired from working all night." said Wheeljack.

"...Yeah..." agreed Gadget. Optimus went to Ratchet's private office he now shared with Wheeljack just to be sure.

"Awww." Wheeljack said with a smile. Ratchet was out. Wheeljack closed and locked the door. "Do not disturb. Gadget, I'll start work on Perceptor. I want YOU to get some rest for that sparkling of yours."

"...Oh...okay Grandpa..." she sighed, wanting so much to help. Optimus left quietly, satisfied with his observations. Gadget spied to covered forms on one of the berths as she left the room. She smiled, knowing it was the two femme protoforms of the two new sparklings.

* * *

It took the whole rest of the day and part of the night for Wheeljack to get Perceptor as good as new. Said mech was sleeping peacefully, a small energon line the only thing connected to him. Ratchet was now re-energized and well rested as he worked on the two femme protoforms. "Jackie, can you come help me with a few things?"

"Sure, Ratch," the CE smiled as he came over. "I was just checking Perceptor one last time." Ratchet smiled at him. Wheeljack nuzzled him a little bit. Ratchet smiled a bit more, putting a free arm around him. "What do you need help with?" Wheeljack asked, slowly pulling away to get back to the matter at hand.

"Help me run a final diagnostics before I close everything up."

"Sure Ratch." Both ran full scans and tests on the protoforms to make sure they were durable, had good reflexes, and worked properly.

"Good. Now we just wait for Perceptor to recover along with Gadget," said Ratchet.

"How about some alone time until then?" smiled Wheeljack.

Ratchet smirked. "You always have the best ideas."

Wheeljack giggled. Ratchet led him into his private office and the two locked it. "I'm going to enjoy just being here with you for once." Wheeljack giggled again. Meanwhile, Gadget was watching Melissa work on a sewing project.

Melissa smiled as she sewed away. "So..." started Gadget. "What exactly ARE you making there?"

"A blanket for SkyFlyer."

"But, what about the one she just got at that Baby Shower?"

"This one is different. This one is purple and hand stitched fabric. The ones we gave out were 'No Sew' blanket you tie together with strips of fabric. That's how you get the fringe."

"He's going to be fine, Gadget."

"...I hope so..."

"I know so, Gadget. He won't go down so easily. Ratchet said he'd be alright. I know you would trust your mentor's opinion."

"...I do... Reckless Slagger..."

"Maybe after a little while you can go see him."

"Yeah... In a little while..." Melissa climbed onto her guardian's shoulder and snuggled close there.

"It'll be alright, Gadget. I know it will. He's alive."

Gadget smiled at her human companion and patted her on the back. "Thank you for the encouragement, Melissa." She just smiled happily before hugging her guardian. Gadget smiled again as she let go and hopped down. She went straight back to work on the new blanket.

* * *

Gadget soon went out to the Recreation Room where Melissa worked some more on the new blanket, but both were out of Gadget's room to socialize. Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikeala were there, chatting with them. "So...Gadget, decided on a definite name yet?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"...No...still deciding between the ones I have. Maybe Sky if she likes blue..."

"Oh, that's nice," smiled Bumblebee.

"Yes, I want to wait and decide with Percie." Melissa smiled up at her.

"Let's go see him once I finish this part of the blanket."

"I'm sure he's doing just fine. Ratchet's taking good care of him," said Mikeala.

Gadget sighed. "Thank you, but I'll feel better once I see him." The teens smiled.

"Alright, I'm finished with this part," Melissa said as she cut the thread she was working with and set the blanket safely aside. "Let's go see Perceptor," she smiled. Gadget smiled and hopped off the couch almost immediately. She extended her hand for Melissa to climb on her shoulder. Bumblebee and his two human friends watched happily. Gadget nodded a goodbye as the two left to Med Bay.

* * *

Once there, Gadget knocked on the door. She got worried when she heard a yelp and rushed in. She frantically looked around until she found the source of the yelp. Perceptor was on the floor, energon line torn out trying to stand up. Melissa was quickly set on an empty berth as Gadget bent down to her mate. "PERCIE!"

"...I was...only trying to..."

"_**-sigh-**_ You should have waited for help. Don't scare me like this!" Gadget carefully helped him stand. Melissa watched worriedly.

"What's going on? What's all the noise?" Ratchet asked as he came out of his office.

"Perceptor tied to get out of bed on his own." Melissa said.

"Percie...what were you trying to do?" Gaget asked a bit more gently as she helped him lie back down on the berth.

"...I was...hungry...I thought I could..."

"You're not strong enough yet, you stubborn bolts for a processor," she sighed, tears slowly forming as she carefully reconnected the energon line.

"...I...I'm sorry..." Perceptor replied, weakly reaching up a hand to dry the tears from her optics.

"...You scared me... I was so worried when you got hurt... I don't want to lose you... I can't have this sparkling by myself..."

Ratchet just watched in silence before going back into his office. "Miss Jackson, let me know if they need help. I think it's best to let them be alone," he added with a smile.

Melissa nodded and watched Gadget care for Perceptor. "Gadget...I'll go get some energon for you."

"Thanks, youngling. That's sweet of you. There should be a dispenser in here somewhere. Will you be alright carrying it over?"

"I should be. You two just pretend I'm not here," she replied with a smile as she looked around for said dispenser. She found it and studied it. "Okay...just press that lever... Oh, there's some smaller containers..."

"...I love you...Gadget..."

"I know..." she smiled.

"I'll...get better...for our...sparkling...I...promise..."

"I know you will, just do it slowly, okay?" He nodded weakly. She just smiled and took his hand, placing it over her chest. "She'll be beautiful I just know it." Perceptor only smiled.

"...E-Energon's...up..." Melissa said a bit strained as she carried a big cup full of it. Gadget and Perceptor smiled at her as she slowly made her way towards them. Gadget bent down a bit and took the cup from her before she collapsed under its weight. "...Thanks... Heavier than I thought..."

"It's...very nice...of you...to help out..." Melissa smiled. Gadget gently helped Perceptor sit up.

"Here, dear..." she said as she helped him drink it.

"...Th-thanks..." Gadget smiled at him as she took the empty cup.

"You should go back to sleep and get some rest."

"...Could...you stay...?"

"Wh-why?" Gadget asked, surprised at such a childish request.

"...I-it's lonely...and quite...boring...in here..." Gadget smiled and carefully climbed onto the berth, snuggling close to him.

"Alright, go to sleep now Percie. You need your rest."

"I'll...let myself out," Melissa smiled.

"Thank you, Youngling." She only nodded and smiled as she watched Perceptor weakly put an arm around Gadget. Gadget nuzzled into him and closed her optics. He fell asleep there and she followed after. Melissa walked down the hall back to the Rec Room with a big smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 5

A few days later Perceptor was released from MedBay with a clean bill of health. Gadget was on her way to the lab to drag Perceptor out of it. At the same time Prowl and Jazz were heading to the medical bay themselves. Prowl was a bit nervous, never having experienced the sparkling process with a mate of his own before. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine Prowler."

"...I hope so..."

"...Oh Percie..." sighed Gadget happily as they caught up to the other expecting couple.

"I can't wait to see our little femme. I'll be with you the whole time."

"See you dragged Perceptor out his lab Gadget." Jazz said with a smile.

"Yes," she said with a victory smile. "As soon as he's back to one hundred percent, what does he do? Goes back to that slagging lab," she said as she shoved him.

Perceptor smiled and put an arm around her. "You know I love you more than my work." Prowl couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well, you'll have to get him out of that lab more often after the sparkling's born."

"Oh yes," smirked Gadget. "You'll have a lot more Daddy time, you hear me?"

"Same goes for you, Prowler," Jazz said as he cuddled against him. "Ya need to stay away from the office more and spend some time raisin our little girl."

"I will try." Prowl said.

"I will as well, Gadget. You know I will," smiled Perceptor. The four soon arrived at the MedBay doors. Ratchet was patching up Wheeljack from one of his rare backfire experiments.

"Okay what exploded this time?" Prowl asked.

"Oh, I didn't hear you all come in," Ratchet said as he turned to them.

"I...I was trying to make an emergency power pack with some high grade energon..." Wheeljack said with a blush in his ears. He squirmed and laughed as Ratchet checked over his newly repaired wing. With a sly smile, the CMO's delicate fingers stroked a paticular spot on the wing, making the CE jump. His blush returned. "RATCHET..." he whined. "Not in front of everyone..." Prowl tried not to laugh at this.

Gadget giggled behind her hands. "I'm sorry, Jack," Ratchet said as he hugged his mate. Wheeljack gave a cute pout before hugging the CMO's arms around him.

"Uh...guys...? As sweet as this is and all..." said Gadget.

"Right," Ratchet replied. "You're free to go Wheeljack. I can handle things on my own."

"Okay," Wheeljack smiled. He hopped off the berth and exited the MedBay. "I'll be back later to see the new arrivals." Ratchet motioned for the four to come on in. The two pair of mates walked into the room. Ratchet went over to the two covered protoforms and carefully set them on an empty berth as Prowl and Perceptor helped their prospective mates lie down.

Ratchet walked over to Jazz and Prowl. "Let's get you first Jazz since it will be a little bit more complicated."

"Okay." Jazz said. Prowl took a deep breath as Jazz opened his chest. Prowl watched as Ratchet activated a special forcefield around his hands before carefully reaching in and removing the small protected spark of the new femme. He carefully placed the spark into the spark chamber of the empty femme protoform. He carefully closed the chest manually and waited. Jazz felt anxious and lonely in his spark. Prowl held onto Jazz's hand. Ratchet carefully brought over the offline femme and allowed Jazz to take it. Within a few more seconds, systems were humming to life. Jazz notice the little femme had a small pair of wings.

"Lookie Prowler... She's got yer wings." Just as said tactician bent over to see, small blue optics opened and stared at him.

Prowl slowly smiled down at the little femme. "Hello there." he said. She just clicked and blinked at him for a moment. She reached out to him as her spark told her this was her father. Prowl smiled again.

"Ain't that cute? She knows her dad already. Go ahead and hold 'er."

"You sure Jazz?" Prowl asked a bit unsure.

"You're not gonna hurt her. Go on." She started to pout when he wouldn't take her.

"Okay." Prowl said. He then gently took the little girl from his mate's arms and into his. She clicked and whirred happily as she nuzzled against him, fully feeling his spark. Prowl smiled and gently caress the femme's helmet. She nuzzled into the touch, clicking and making more happy noises.

"What should we name her, Prowler?" Jazz smiled happily as he watched their little femme enjoy her father's affection.

"...I...I don't know... She's so beautiful Jazz..."

"Yeah, she is. She's like a pretty song...on a pretty day..."

"...Harmony..."

"What?"

"Perfect harmony."

"That's perfect Prowler," Jazz smiled.

"Huh? I was only talking about... I didn't mean..."

"It fits her great, Prowl. I like it."

"Really?"

"Really. When you think about what Harmony is in musical terms. It works. I love it." Prowl thought as he watched the sparkling curl up against him, falling asleep.

"...Yeah..." he said with a smile. "Our little Harmony..." Ratchet smiled at them before walking over to Gadget and Perceptor. Gadget took a deep breath and reached out her hand. Perceptor took it as she opened her chest to let Ratchet look inside. He smiled to see the spark pulsing in it's proper chamber. She watched a bit anxiously as she witnessed the familiar process on herself. She had seen it and helped do it before, but it was much more amazing and a bit embarassing/odd to experience it personally. Perceptor squeezed her hand for reassurance and comfort as the new spark left her. She welcomed his reinforcement that she wasn't alone as Ratchet carefully placed the spark inside the protoform. He checked it and carefully helped the chest plates close before handing it to Gadget. Both mates waited patiently as the small femme slowly opened her eyes. She clicked at the one who held her.

"Hello little one," Gadget smiled as she held her new femme against her now closed chest. She clicked and snuggled against the spark she felt inside.

"What do you think about SkyFlyer?"

"Sky…SkyFlyer… Why Flyer?"

"She looks built for speed. Even if she isn't fast now, she will be with Bumblebee helping to raise her."

Gadget laughed. "I agree. The name works. SkyFlyer it is." Said sparkling got up from snuggling with her mother. She sat in Gadget's arms and clicked curiously at Perceptor.

"Hello SkyFlyer," he said as he smiled at her. She giggled and whirred as she reached out to him. Perceptor smiled and happily took her. She nuzzled against his chest and settled herself there against the warmth of his strong spark.

"Aww, Sky knows her daddy." Perceptor just smiled as he watched SkyFlyer fall asleep against him. Gadget smiled.  
"Alright, the four of you off to your quarters. Strict bed rest, especially with the newborn sparklings. Out." Gadget happily got off the berth as Perceptor led her out with his free arm. Prowl did the same with Jazz. "Take care of yourselves," Ratchet said with a small smile, happy about the successful new arrivals. The four smiled before leaving MedBay. Once back in their respective quarters, the couples cuddled with each other and their new little femmes before getting some much needed rest.

* * *

The next day, as the two sparklings drank their bottles peacefully, Jazz, Prowl, Perceptor, and Gadget showed them off to each other. "Aww she's so beautiful Gadget." Jazz said with a smile.

"Yes she is," she cooed with a smile. SkyFlyer smiled back for a moment before pouting for her bottle to be refilled.

"She sure does eat a lot."

"Now Percie, she's a newborn. She needs the bottle and a half she gets so she can grow to be big and strong." Prowl and Jazz smiled, Jazz laughing a bit at the situation before Harmony alerted her creators that she too wanted another half of a bottle.

"It seems someone else is hungry." Prowl said.

Jazz smiled and got up from his chair. "Here, Lil' Red. I'll get Little Sky some more too."

"Thank you, Jazz," Gadget smiled. Both sparklings pouted until Jazz returned with two bottles half full of fine grade. Both sparklings happily drank as people slowly made their way over.

Ironhide looked at the sparklings with a smile. The two took one look at the weapons master and burst into tears, hiding against their mothers. Prowl got all protective. "What did you do?" he glared at him.

"I didn't do anything..."

"You know," said Perceptor. "It's probably his big imposing size. Not necessarily his actions."

"Then should we worried if Prime scares them?" asked Jazz "The Boss Bot is a bit big."

"We should introduce them gently," suggested Perceptor. "Ironhide, sit down and slowly reach out your hand to one of them."

"Okay if you say so." Gadget had calmed SkyFlyer down enough and was holding her protectively, but allowing her to stare at the big mech. Ironhide slowly sat down. SkyFlyer and a slowly calming Harmony tensed. He slowly reached out a cannon free hand to SkyFlyer, the sparkling closest to him. Gadget kept an optic on her wary little femme as she stared at the big, war torn hand. Perceptor watched as well. SkyFlyer slowly reached out a small hand and felt around Ironhide's fingers and palm, exploring his hand. Ironhide gently smiled at her. She giggled and clicked, grasping one of his big fingers in her hand. She smiled back at him and allowed him to play a little bit with her. Harmony looked interested when she saw SkyFlyer giggling.

"Well, I believe that solves the problem," smiled Perceptor. "Just be careful and don't make too many sudden moves around them. Once they get to know you, they'll feel less intimidated by your size."

"See...That's Uncle Ironhide, Sky," Gadget cooed.

Jazz watched Harmony stare at the big mech. "You wanna meet Uncle 'Hide too?" he said with a smile as he slowly moved the chair closer. SkyFlyer was happily pulling on Ironhide's finger as Harmony stared up at the big mech.

He smiled at the curious femme. "Hi." Harmony stared a bit more before waving and clicking. Ironhide waved slowly back at her. Prowl sighed in relief, glad one big bot was off the scary list. As the sparklings played with Ironhide, Optimus Prime walked in. Optimus smiled at this site. SkyFlyer and Harmony switched their focus to the only other huge mech in the base. Both blinked up at him with wide optics.

"Optimus, sir..." Prowl said "Come here slowly so they won't be scared."

"I know. It's been a long time since we've had little ones around, but I haven't forgotten how to handle them." He slowly made his way over and sat down in a chair nearby. Ironhide smiled as he watched his "playmates" lose interest. The two little femme's were staring at Optimus. SkyFlyer started to wriggle and squirm, wanting to go investigate the big Peterbilt. Gadget smiled and gently sat SkyFlyer onto the floor. Harmony was still a bit unsure, holding onto Jazz. SkyFlyer crawled right up to the Autobot leader and stared wide optic up at him. He smiled down at her. She slowly moved her head as far back as it could go, looking at him all the way up to his head. She just stared in curiosity, not realizing she was slowly tipping over from lack of balance. Optimus reacted quickly and caught her in his hand before her head could bang on the floor. She looked very surprised and confused at him. She clicked once and blinked. Optimus just smiled at her. She giggled a bit, making an energon bubble with her mouth. She examined one of his huge fingers before sticking what she could in her mouth and sucking on it happily.

"Aww, she likes you," smiled Gadget.

"Well I'll be..." Perceptor said in aw. Jazz smiled then looked at his sparkling. Harmony looked between him and Optimus.

"Want to check him out?" Jazz asked with a smile. She clicked for a moment and pointed at Optimus. SkyFlyer was curled up in his hand, still sucking away on his finger. Jazz happily brought Harmony over to Optimus. Harmony looked up at Optimus.

He smiled down at her. "Hello there, little one." SkyFlyer stopped sucking and giggled and clicked down at her cousin. Harmony slowly reach towards Optimus. He smiled and slowly extended his free hand to her. She curiously climbed up into it and squealed with delight when he carried her up to his lap. Jazz smiled happily. Optimus laughed as both femmes started to climb up his arms. Prowl started to get worried. Gadget and Perceptor watched closely as well. SkyFlyer climbed all the way up to his head and started to play with the fins of his helmet.

Optimus and everyone got worried, especially when she lost her grip. Harmony was safely on Prime's shoulder so he couldn't reach behind him. He reacted fast as Gadget, Perceptor and Jazz gasped. "Sky!" Prowl yelled. In a nanoclick Prime caught the falling sparkling with his free arm. SkyFlyer just giggled as Harmony watched curiously. Ironhide and the four parents sighed in relief. Optimus lifted SkyFlyer up to his shoulder and looked at her sternly.

"No More. You stay on my shoulder," he said in a commanding, yet gentle tone with a soft tap on her nose plates. SkyFlyer clicked back.

Optimus smiled and patted her on the head. Ironhide smiled to see the two femmes so relaxed around the big mech. "Now that the big scary bots are out of the way... As long as we don't mention the D-e-c-e-p-t-i-c-o-n-s."

"Right," agreed Gadget. "There will be a time and place to discuss that." Harmony and SkyFlyer's climbing and playing with Optimus soon got everyone elses attention. They all started to crowd around the new arrivals. Everyone got very close to the sparklings and reached out to touch and play with them. They started to whine and cry, huddling as close to Optimus as they possibly could. He held them protectively, allowing them to hide even more.

"Everyone back away." Optimus ordered "You are over crowding them." Some sighed and reluctantly backed off, others did so immediately understanding how shy and fragile they were. He smiled down at the two femmes in his arms and tried to calm them. Gadget and Jazz came over to help as Perceptor and Prowl did crowd control. Optimus kept an optic on the calming sparklings as everyone was allowed to come a few at a time to see Harmony and SkyFlyer. After everyone had seen the two new sparklings, said little femmes yawned and curled up in Optimus's arms. They welcomed the feel of his enormous spark and hands enclosing them in safety and warmth. Harmony yawned cutely and closed her optics. SkyFlyer cuddled close and took a small hold of Optimus's thumb, sucking on it as she fell asleep.

"I think it's time for someone's nap." said Jazz.

"Awwww, they like the Prime better..." pouted Ironhide.

"Oh..." laughed Gadget. "They love you. They'll still play with their Uncle Ironhide."

"Yes, we should get them to their cribs in our quarters or at least in a quiet area of the Rec Room." Prowl agreed and got up from his chair. He helped Perceptor put away the empty energon cubes as Gadget and Jazz carefully took their sparklings from Optimus. Gadget, Perceptor, Prowl, and Jazz agreed that their rooms would be best. They parted ways in the halls of the living quarters.

* * *

In Prowl and Jazz's quarters, Jazz was lying on the berth snuggling with Harmony trying to get her to sleep. She cuddled up against her mother, clicking softly as she felt his spark. He softly rubbed her helm as she fought to keep her optics open. Prowl just smiled at this sight. She chirped softly before falling asleep. Jazz wrapped her in her new purple blanket and gave her a kiss on her small horns. Prowl smiled at Jazz before going over to a chair and reading over some data pads. Jazz took joy in watching Harmony sleep before slowly falling asleep himself. Prowl smiled again.

* * *

In Gadget and Perceptor's quarters, SkyFlyer was still fast asleep. Gadget carefully cuddled her close to her and wrapped her in her blue blanket. Perceptor smiled and kissed SkyFlyer and Gadget on the head. "I'm going to the lab for awhile."

"Don't make it a long while," she smiled sleepily.

"It won't be," he smiled, kissing her again. "Sleep well, SkyFlyer," he smiled as he turned to leave. Gadget smiled and watched him leave before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 6

Gadget was awoken by SkyFlyer's curiosity. She had crawled up onto her mother's head and was playing with the wings of her chevron, comparing it to the small wings of her own helm. She was clicking happily. "You're quite the noisy one," Gadget sighed as her optics opened. She saw a foot in her line of sight and laughed a bit. She snatched SkyFlyer off her head with chirps of confusion. She sat up with her and got noseplate to noseplate with her. "And just what were you doing up there, little one?" She clicked and giggled reaching to Gadget's winged chevron and pointing to her own. "Ah...I see. You have noticed that you have daddy's helm with mommy's chevrons hmmm?" She clapped happily. Gadget smiled and got up off the berth. She positioned SkyFlyer more comfortably in her arms. "Let's go play in the Rec Room and see who's there, huh?" SkyFlyer just giggled as they left the room.

* * *

Once in the Rec Room, Gadget was happy to see Melissa and the teens there. "Oh my, is that your baby?" Mikeala asked with a smile.

"Yes she is," smiled Gadget as she came over to the couch. She sat down carefully with SkyFlyer. Melissa came up close and looked at the curious sparkling.

"She's so cute."

"Thank you, youngling," Gadget smiled.

"You're welcome," smiled Melissa. "I finished that blanket for her," she said as she produced the huge purple blanket she had been working on from her backpack. SkyFlyer's eyes lit up at the huge purple blanket. She starts clicking happily. Melissa and Gadget smiled as Melissa gave SkyFlyer the blanket. Her optics lit up as she grasped for it.

"Awww." Mikeala said with a smile.

She clicked happily and cuddled with the blanket. "That's so sweet of you. I think she really likes that one," smiled Gadget as she wrapped the new blanket around her.

"When are we going to see Prowl and Jazz's sparkling?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," Melissa said. "I think she's still in their room with them."

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in a while," said Sam.

"I'm sure everything's fine. They'll come show her off when they're ready," smiled Bumblebee.

* * *

In Prowl and Jazz's quarters, little Harmony woke from her nap. She giggled and clicked as she crawled up to Jazz's face and gently patted him to wake him up. Prowl was watching from his work desk in their room. Harmony giggled and chirped, patting Jazz's face still. Prowl smirked a bit. Jazz moaned and slowly awoke. Harmony blinked as his optic band powered on. She clicked and patted his face again. "Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"Now are you meaning me or our daughter?" Prowl said with a smile.

"The cuter one of course," he said as rubbed Harmony's helm. The sparkling started to click happily. Jazz laughed and carefully sat up with her. He smiled at her. Harmony nuzzled into his chest. Jazz laughed and kissed her on her helm before taking her into his arms. "Alright, let's go pull Papa away from his work," he smirked.

Prowl laughed. "I wasn't working." he said with a smile.

"Oh you weren't?" Jazz smiled as he brought Harmony over. He lifted her up to Prowl. She giggled and clicked, reaching out for him.

Prowl took Harmony into his arms. "I was too busy watching the two of you recharge." he said.

"Oh?"

"Of course." Prow said with a smile as he rubbed the top of Harmony's head. She nuzzled against him. Prowl smiled again.

"Ain't she the sweetest?" Jazz asked as he leaned on Prowl's shoulder from behind him.

"Of course." Prowl said "She get's that from you, my Jazz." Jazz smiled and stole a kiss on Prowl's cheek. Prowl smiled again and kiss Jazz back. Harmony clapped and whirred happily. "We can't forget about you." Prowl said as he lifts her up higher so he can kiss the top of Harmony's head. She giggled and hummed happily. She hugged him around his neck once she was brought down again and nuzzled against him. Prowl smiled again. She nuzzled against him like that for awhile. Jazz pouted, starting to get a bit jealous. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"She's givin all that attention to you..."

Prowl smiled again. "So I see." She giggled and tried to stand up so she could explore Prowl's helm. "I'm sure she doesn't mean it." Prowl said "Besides, she DID recharge with you." Harmony during that time tried to climb up Prowl's arm. Jazz laughed as he watched her. Harmony was clicking happily as she climbs up her father. She managed to get herself on Prowl's head. She started to touch Prowl's chevrons. He laughed at first until she started pulling on them. Prowl wince a bit. "Okay little one..." Prowl said "You're hurting your father a bit..." She just clicked and pulled still. Prowl wince again. "Harmony..." Jazz reached for her as both felt the pain through the bond. He stopped when he noticed Harmony stop with watery optics. She patted the chevron and kissed it, apologizing with clicks and whimpers. "It's okay sweetie..." Prowl said as he gently took her down from his helm.

Jazz smiled as she hugged him. "Ain't that the cutest thing?" Prowl nods.

Harmony stared at her father for awhile to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine, really." She still stared, a little upset. "Here Jazz," Prowl said "Maybe you can try and make her happy."

"C'mere," he said as he took her. "Papa's just fine. He's not mad at you. You're too cute to stay mad at. It's okay." She sighed and clicked, still looking over at Prowl. Jazz smiled and sat down on the desk in front of Prowl. He faced Harmony towards him. "Prowler, tell her your not hurt and you're not mad."

Prowl smiled. "I'm fine sweetie." he said "I'm not mad at you."

She clicked a moment and then smiled as she felt it in her spark. "There, that's better," said Jazz. He got off the desk and lifted her up into the air. He let go, catching her just before she crashed into him. She started to click happily. He did it again and she giggled and clicked. Prowl smiled as he watched. Jazz stopped and sat her on the floor nearby. He played peek a boo with her blanket. "Where'd Papa go? Where'd he go?" Harmony looked confused and started to click. "Where'd Jazz go? HERE I am," he laughed moving the blanket. She looked surprised at first and started clicking happily. Jazz did it again to much applause. Prowl just continue to watch with a smile on his face. Harmony soon got tired and went over, pulling her blanket away from Jazz's face. "Little spoil sport..." He started tickling her. Prowl smiled. Jazz was bent over her belly up on the blanket, ticking the sensitive plating. He would occasionally blow raspberries on her stomach too. She was giggling and clicking and having a good time. Prowl just smiled at the whole thing. Jazz soon heard the whine of her little body getting tired and overheated so he picked her up. He rubbed her helm and tried to get her to calm down.

Prowl smiled as Jazz held their little femme in his sliver arms. The little femme was looking up at Jazz clicking softly. "Jazz," Prowl started "Can you pass her to me? I want to do something."

Jazz looked confused as he pass their daughter to him. "What ya gonna do Prowler?" he asked.

"Something my father did to me when I was first sparked." Prowl explained as he gently took his femme into onto his lap "Something very important for our little girl's development." Prowl gently took a hold of the very small pair of wings. The sparkling looked surprised and confused, staring at her father with a click. Prowl smiled and took a small mirror and showed it to her, showing her the wings. She then squealed happily and starting clicking pointing to herself then to Prowl. Prowl smiled more at her. "That's right." He said "Yes, your father has some too." Prowl's doorwings twitched a bit and then Harmony's wings did the same.

"Wow Prowler," Jazz said "How did you know how to do that?"

"Sparklings with any type of wings need their wings stimulated after they were sparked or they won't know they are back there." Prowl said to his mate with a smile "My father did the same to me after I was sparked."

Jazz watched in aw as their daughter's wings twitched like Prowl's. "She learns quickly." He said with a smile.

"Not really." Prowl said "She's too young to do them on her own. Right now she'll mimic any mech and femme's wings no matter what mood they are in. She won't know the difference."

"Oh I see." Jazz picked Harmony back up into his arms with a smile. The sparkling was looking around Jazz confused. "Sorry love, yer papa wasn't blessed with them like you and yer father." She giggled and clicked, hugging him as if to say "That's okay, papa. I still love you." Prowl smiled. "So...should we show off our little cutie?" asked Jazz.

"I guess we should." Prowl said.

"It's about time anyway. I'm sure Skyflyer's playing in the Rec Room."

"Come on Jazz." Prowl said with a smile. Jazz smiled at Harmony as her wings moved up like her father's. The two left their quarters and headed the Rec Room. Harmony was watching her father. Prowl looked at her from beside Jazz, "What?" Harmony clicked happily. Prowl smiled. "What? Am I that interesting, little one?" Harmony clicked happily again.

"I think she likes that door wing trick. You're going to be her favorite for awhile." Prowl smiled. Harmony wiggled her door wings happily to echo Prowl's.

* * *

They soon came into the Rec Room. "Awww!" Melissa said in aw when she saw Harmony "She's sooo cute! I can see Jazz and I can see Prowl in that one little cutie. She's an adorable mix between you two." Prowl smiled, his doorwings held high, and Harmony's wings did the same.

"Can she use them already?" Gadget asked curiously.

"No, she's just mimicking." Prowl said.

"That's what I thought," smiled Gadget. "She's lovely. Sky, Sky sweetie why don't you go say hi to your cousin." SkyFlyer looked over at the new sparkling and clicked curiously. Gadget smiled as she took Cuddles, as the new purple blanket was now dubbed, and set SkyFlyer down. She crawled over to Jazz and Prowl and waited expectantly for Harmony to be put down.

"You want to play with Sky, little one?" Jazz asked Harmony with a smile. Harmony stared at the little blue femme staring back at her.

Prowl laughed. "I think that is a yes, Jazz." Jazz smiled and set her down. Both femmes crawled to each other and talked for a moment before hugging and crawling away to go play. Prowl smiled before heading to the couch. Jazz joined him, watching Harmony and SkyFlyer play with their new blocks together. Prowl's doorwings twitched a bit as he watched them play.

Jazz smiled at him and nuzzled against him. "Ain't they cute?"

"...Yes..." he said a bit tiredly.

"What's wrong Prowl?" asked Sam.

"Nothing..."

"Looks like someone needed to take a nap earlier," smirked Jazz.

"I'm...fine..." Prowl said with a yawn.

"You don't sound like it..." Jazz said. To entice him further, Jazz secretly rubbed around his door wings. Prowl moan in pleasure. Jazz smirked mischievously. He caught a glance at SkyFlyer and Harmony happily building with the blocks. "C'mon Prowler...I know you're tired."

"I'm not...tired..." Prowl yawned.

Bumblebee and Gadget smiled, sharing the same thought Jazz was. Bumblebee, who was closest, strategically unfolded one of the big blankets on the couch over Prowl. "Oops..." he said with a glance at Jazz. Sam, Mikeala, and Melissa tried not to laugh and instead turned their attention on the two new sparklings.

Prowl yawn again. "...I'm not..._**-yawn-**_ tired..."

Jazz just chuckled a bit as he properly adjusted the blanket. "Ya work too hard, baby." That was all Prowl needed before giving up his battle against sleep. Prowl rested his head on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz smiled victoriously and carefully got his arm out from behind him. He repositioned it more comfortably around Prowl's shoulder. Jazz turned to Harmony when he heard her laugh and click. He smiled to see her and SkyFlyer trying to stand up. They were having a contest to see who could stay up the longest and she had just fallen down. SkyFlyer helped her up as she laughed. Everyone but Prowl watched as the two little femmes tried again. Gadget watched with wide optics as they stood for a whole six earth minutes.

"Maybe they'll take their first steps..." Bumblebee started excitedly before they fell down with giggles.

"No, not for your equivalent of two weeks," said Melissa.

"Awww..." Bumblebee pouted.

"We'll see them walk soon enough," smiled Gadget.

"They're very smart for their age," smiled Jazz as he watched SkyFlyer and Harmony fall again, giggling loudly.

He smiled as they used each other for balance. "Aww, they're going to be so close to each other," said Gadget.

"Yeah." Jazz said with a smile.

"They're cute," Melissa said as the two fell, laughing again.

"Yeah...reminds me of when I was learning to walk." Sam said.

"I'm sure you were a cute baby," smiled Mikeala. Sam blushed. Mikeala just smiled more. Both little femmes stood again. Harmony fell forward and SkyFlyer tried to catch her but, both ended up falling down. Harmony landed on top of SkyFlyer, who ended up falling backward onto some blocks. Both burst into wails and tears. Prowl bolted out from his sleep. Jazz and Gadget rushed over to the two. The sparklings were still crying. Jazz took Harmony into his arms, checking her for damage. Gadget did the same with SkyFlyer.

"Jazz," Prowl said with a yawn, "What happen?"

"They fell. She seems alright. SkyFlyer took most of the hit," he replied as he held Harmony close trying to comfort her.

Gadget brought SkyFlyer over to the other couch and checked her over. She cried more when her back was touched. "Easy little one, I'm trying to see."

"She alright?" Jazz asked, still trying to comfort Harmony. Even Prowl, who was still sleepy looked worried.

"Gadget?" Melissa asked worriedly. Sam and Mikeala watched the scene unfold.

"She isn't hurt is she?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"Not seriously. She has some scratches and possible internal damage," Gadget sighed worriedly. She let SkyFlyer hold onto her as she braced her by her aft, not wanting to touch her back. She rubbed her helm and spoke in their native tongue to soothe her.

"You should take her to Ratchet." Prowl said with another yawn.

"I plan on it. C'mon, it's going to be alright." The others watched worriedly as Gadget left towards medbay. Harmony was still crying, worried about her friend.

Jazz smiled at her. "She'll be alright. Doc bot will make her better. So will Lil' Red," he said softly, rubbing her door wings. He sat down with her next to Prowl. He smiled sleepily at her. Jazz tried tickling Harmony's stomach plating to make her laugh. Harmony was still worried about Sky.

"She'll be alright, little one," Prowl reassured her. He took her from Jazz and cuddled her against him.

Jazz smiled and rubbed her forehead. "It'll be okay, Harmony. Why don't ya rest a little bit?" Harmony looked unsure. Prowl yawned again. Harmony yawned, copying him with curiosity. Prowl smiled sleepily. "See, ya father is sleepy too." Jazz said with a smile. Harmony giggled a bit before yawning out of exhaustion. "Looks like someone else is sleepy too." Harmony clicked tiredly. Jazz and Prowl smiled as she cuddled closer to Prowl, nuzzling against his chest. She fell asleep to his spark pulsing close to hers.

"It seems you were right Jazz." Prowl said with another yawn.

"Yeah. You need to get back to sleep too ya know," he said with a scolding smile.

"I'm fine..."

"No, I say otherwise." Prowl yawned again, trying to stay awake again. Jazz watched until father followed daughter and both were fast asleep. Jazz smirked knowingly as he wrapped both of them up warmly with a blanket.

* * *

SkyFlyer was hysterical in Medical Bay. "I'm sooo sorry, teacher. I'm trying to keep her calm." She did NOT like being examined, especially her back. She was hurt and upset, she just wanted her mother.

"Stop apologizing. SkyFlyer's just a sparkling. She's allowed to be fussy."

"I know you are doing your best as her mother." Wheeljack added.

"I know..." Wheeljack smiled.

"She's a lot like you, when you were little. She's just scared and confused right now." Gadget sighed and tried to calm her as Ratchet poked and prodded her back as gently as he could.

"So I take it Harmony is alright since Prowl and Jazz aren't in here."

"Yeah. SkyFlyer 'cushioned her fall' so to speak. Sky, calm down sweetie please..."

"Let me try something," Wheeljack said as he came closer. Ratchet sighed and stepped back, not really getting anywhere. Wheeljack sat down in a stool in front of SkyFlyer's face. "Hey little one," he smiled. "Look here..." he cooed, ear panels glowing.

"Grandpa...I don't think..." SkyFlyer stopped her hysterics and blinked at her great grandfather.

Ratchet blinked. "Okay...how did you know she would do that?" he asked his mate.

"There you are," he smiled. "There's my sweet little granddaughter." She blinked and clicked, intrigued by the blue blinky lights on his head. "It worked with Gadget when she was upset." He carefully nuzzled in close, allowing her to finger his ears.

Gadget smiled. "You always knew how to make me feel better." Wheeljack just smiled, nuzzling SkyFlyer. Ratchet started working on SkyFlyer's back, earning her a yelp and a new fit of tears.

"Easy little one." Wheeljack said gently.

"Here we go..." Gadget sighed, coming over to help. Wheeljack was a step ahead, speaking softly and sweetly as he rubbed her forehead. She slowly calmed and ignored Ratchet. Ratchet sent a thank you through their bond before continuing.

Wheeljack smiled. "You know, I had to do the very same thing whenever you got hurt."

"Helped make my job easier," said Ratchet as he worked a little bit slower than usual so as not to upset SkyFlyer. She flinched a bit and glared at him. "I'm trying to make you better, I promise."

"He really is sweetie," said Gadget. She looked at him again. He smiled a kind smile. She sighed worriedly but trusted him to continue. Ratchet smiled a bit as he continued to work. Wheeljack retracted his mask and started blowing raspberries on SkyFlyer's stomach, making her giggle.

Gadget smiled, fully aware of the shared human custom. SkyFlyer tried to push her great grandfather's face away as he continued the onslaught. "Try to keep her still, Jack. I'm not done yet."

"Sorry, Ratchet," he smiled as he stopped. He nuzzled her face with his nose. She cooed happily. Wheeljack smiled, making her smile. He pulled away from her, but she stopped him. She placed her small, curious hands on his face plate. She explored the scars there sadly. Her optics filled with tears as she rubbed over them gently. Gadget watched solemnly, remembering when she first asked how he got them. "I'm okay, I promise. They don't hurt," he tried to reassure her. She sniffled and whirred. "I promise they don't hurt. I'm okay," he smiled.

"I still don't get why you won't let me get rid of them."

"Because it's unnecessary. They don't bother me and I rarely take my facemask off anyway." Ratchet sighed. Wheeljack just smiled and clicked his facemask back on. SkyFlyer smiled at Wheeljack, clapping. He had a smile under his mask thingy.

She yelped immediately after, scowling at the CMO. She pointed a finger at the offending injection in his hand. Gadget looked at him too. "What? It's to keep her from infection."

"You could have warned her or something."

"Right, and have her damage herself trying to jump off and away from me." SkyFlyer clicked at him. "What?" he asked in mock frustration, hands on his hips. Wheeljack and Gadget just watched, curious as to what SkyFlyer would do. She scowled at him and started clicking madly as she crawled across the examination berth. Ratchet stared curiously and leaned over to get optic to optic. She chirped and growled before punching his nose.

Gadget rushed over in horror. "SKYFLYER! NO!" She ran over to grab the little femme but Ratchet put his hand up. He stared at SkyFlyer who still glared at him as he rubbed his nose a bit.

"That all you got kid?" Wheeljack was trying not to laugh. SkyFlyer chirped madly and reared up again at the challenge. How dare he stab her with that thing like that and doubt her abilities. He easily stopped her with two fingers around her wrist. "The same trick won't work twice on me." She struggled, horror in her optics. He crept his other hand to her stomach plating and started tickling her. She giggled and squirmed. Ratchet just smiled. "Nobody messes with me." She chirped happily as he kept up the unfair fight. Wheeljack laughed outright. Gadget just smirked. Ratchet stopped after a bit and promptly sat her on the floor. She turned around with a pout, reaching to be held by the CMO.

"Awww she wants you to hold her." Wheeljack said.

"She likes you," smiled Gadget.

"...Me...?"

"Of course. You are her other grandfather." SkyFlyer clicked, still with a pout as she keep her arms raised. "Sir...?"

"Come on," smiled Wheeljack. "You've held one before."

"Yes but that was a long time ago..."

"I'm not THAT old..." Gadget sighed. "Go on, be glad she likes you." Ratchet sighed before bending down and picking SkyFlyer back up. She clicked happily and started to nuzzle into him. "Awww," Gadget sighed. Wheeljack smiled too. Ratchet slowly smiled. He'd forgotten the joy and warmth of holding a happy sparkling.

As Ratchet rubbed her helm, played, and cuddled her a bit a streak of yellow and red dashed in. "NO! He's taken another victim!" cried the yellow one.

"Gadget! Get her away from him before he harms her further!" cried the other. Ratchet glared at the twins. Gadget and Wheeljack glared too. "What? He's obviously torturing the poor femme," said Sideswipe as he came over. SkyFlyer glared madly at the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"She just wants one of her Grandfathers to hold her." Gadget said.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you," Sunstreaker said vainly. "Look at her, she's mad at him." He came over and bent his head down to look at her. "Aren't you? Is the mean old medic bothering you, little cutie?" he cooed. She chirped madly and took the opportunity to slug him in the nose, hard. "Ow! My perfect face!"

SkyFlyer chirped and clicked angrily, waving her fist. Ratchet smirked and rubbed her helm. "That's my granddaughter..." She whirred and nuzzled against him. Gadget was laughing.

"Aren't you going to scold her?" screamed Sunstreaker. "That little brat bent my nose!"

"Why...why should I...?" Gadget stuttered between laughs. Sideswipe laughed too.

"Well... She WAS just...defending...herself..."

"It's NOT funny Sides!" Sunstreaker complained as he held his nose. Wheeljack was on the ground, holding his tank.

"She was defending ME. Which is so sweet of her..." SkyFlyer smiled at the CMO. Ratchet tickled her tummy. She giggled and clicked happily.

"…C-c'mon Sunstreaker…" Wheeljack stuttered, still collecting himself. "I'll fix your nose."

Sunstreaker grumble. "It's not funny Wheeljack..." he said.

"Yeah it is..." snickered Sideswipe. "I mean, c'mon bro... Beaten by a SPARKLING!"

"Shut up, Sides! Or I'll tell Optimus what REALLY happened yesterday..."

"No fair, Sunny..." whined Sideswipe.

Ratchet and Gadget were too preoccupied with SkyFlyer's cuteness to hear what Sunstreaker had said. "Jack, would you mind taking over MedBay for me? Just for a little while. I think I'm going to take a break and spend some time with my granddaughter."

Wheeljack smiled. "Don't you mean OUR granddaughter? And sure thing."

"Yes, my mistake. Thank you," he said as he left with Gadget. "You're so cute..."

Wheeljack smiled then turn back to the twins. "Okay Sunstreaker, let's look at that nose."

He sighed. Sideswipe smiled and hopped up next to his brother. "I'll keep ya company, Sunshine," he said.

* * *

Ratchet set SkyFlyer on his shoulders as the three walked down the hall to the Rec Room. Prowl was still fast in recharge on the couch with Harmony curled up in his arms. Gadget smiled at the sight. "Hey Jazz," she spoke softly so as not to wake the two bots sleeping on the couch.

"Hey. Oh hey Doc Bot." He burst into laughter, but tried to keep it quiet. "I think... I think ya got somethin' on yer head..." he giggled.

"I am well of aware of that," he smiled. SkyFlyer saw Harmony and started to click happily.

"She's in recharge, little one," Gadget said as she put a finger to her lips. SkyFlyer pouted a bit but then grew occupied exploring Ratchet. She started to climb all over Ratchet, wanting to see very part of him.

Gadget laughed as she watched her. Ratchet just smiled a bit, keeping watch in case she fell. "Hey now..." he said as she covered his optics. He gently pulled her hands away. "Grandpa can't see..." SkyFlyer covered his optics again. "Hey..." he said, pulling them away again. SkyFlyer giggled and covered his optics again. "Quit now..." Ratchet sighed. SkyFlyer clicked happily and did it a third time. "Sky..." Ratchet pouted. "Knock it off now... That's enough."

Gadget laughed. "I think she's playing what humans call 'Peek-a-Boo'. We have the same game in our culture." Jazz laughed as well. Ratchet laughed a bit as he took SkyFlyer off his head. She clicked and whined in protest. He sat down on the floor and sat her down next to him. He covered his eyes and waited for her reaction. SkyFlyer clicked watching him.

"Sky? Where'd you go SkyFlyer?" She whirred and clicked happily, understanding that he was playing with her. She crawled into his lap and pulled at his hands. He let go and smiled at her. "There you are." She giggled and clapped happily. He smiled back and did it again. At that moment Harmony awoke from her nap and saw SkyFlyer and Ratchet on the floor. She wanted to play too but she looked up and notice Prowl was still asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She patted him on the arm and managed to wiggle out of his arms. She gently climbed down, trying not to wake her father until she got to the floor and started to crawl over to them. "There's SkyFlyer," Ratchet smiled as she had pulled away his hands again. "Oh, and there's someone else too." SkyFlyer looked and clicked happily to see Harmony crawling over to them. Harmony clicked back and hugged her cousin. SkyFlyer covered her optics to play with Harmony. The adults that weren't asleep smiled at this. Both played with each other back and forth before staring at Ratchet. Ratchet smiled, knowing what they wanted, and covered his optics. Both giggled and clicked, pulling his arms away. "There you are." The girls giggled happily. He smiled and did it again. Prowl slowly woke up after finally having a good recharge. Both femmes pulled his arms away with happy clicks and giggles. Ratchet laughed a bit before covering his eyes again. He sat there waiting for them until he felt both climbing on him. Prowl smiled at them. Ratchet uncovered his optics and smiled as the two sparklings climbed all over him.

"They like you." Prowl said. Ratchet smiled.

"Of course they like him," Gadget said happily. "He's a big old softie once you get to know him."

"Have a good recharge, baby?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"Yes," Prowl said. He smiled as Harmony explored Ratchet's arm. SkyFlyer was happily sucking on his thumb. Harmony started exploring Ratchet's wrist and hand. Said CMO's optics widened as he worked quickly to disable the multi-function capability before anything could happen. He tried to coax her away but she was too curious and pressed a button before he could fully disable the transformation. Harmony fell into his lap wide optic with fear. SkyFlyer was just as startled, letting Ratchet's thumb fall out of her mouth. A good sized burn mark was on chair across from him. Prowl looked shocked and a bit worried. Ratchet sighed heavily and took the two into his arms, trying to calm them. Both erupted into cries of hysterics. Gadget came over in case he needed help. "Is everything okay?" Prowl asked.

"...I hope so..." he sighed. "You'd better take them, Gadget." She did and watched him leave, grumbling. Jazz came over to take Harmony into his arms.

"...Man...I hope the Doc Bot will be alright..." Jazz said sadly. Gadget sighed sadly, but concentrated on calming SkyFlyer.

"Well, at least it didn't happen with Ironhide. One of Ratchet's medical lasers is a lot easier to clean up." SkyFlyer and Harmony slowly calmed as they were rocked and talked to by their mothers. Prowl sighed and went to get some help removing the ruined chair.

Gadget smiled as SkyFlyer clicked up at her, sucking her thumb. "There we go, all better now," she soothed. Harmony settled down too, now sucking happily on one of Jazz's claws.

* * *

Wheeljack was surprised when Ratchet came back earlier than he expected. "Back so soon?" he asked. Ratchet didn't answer but went back into his office and closed the door. Wheeljack looked worried and headed towards the office. "Ratch?" Wheeljack gently knocked on the door. "Ratchet?" he spoke gently before opening it and peering inside the office. The CMO sighed heavily, not replying. Wheeljack looked worried about his mate as he came inside. "Ratchet, what's wrong?" he asked as he came near.

"Nothing," he barked.

"Aw come on it can't be nothing."

"I..." He sighed sadly.

"You what?" Wheeljack asked gently.

"...I...scared the sparklings..."

"What happened? Cause the last time I saw you, Sky was happy as a clam around you as the humans put it."

"...Prowl and Jazz's creation... Harmony...she was playing curiously with my right hand. I fought to disable it...but... She was too fast... I...I... Some Grandfather I turned out to be..."

"Awww... Don't damage yourself over it. It was bound to happen. Sparklings are very curious. She didn't know your right hand could transform like that." Wheeljack came over and hugged him. "I'm sure you can go apologize when they calm down."

"...I don't know..."

"Ratch..." Wheeljack started. He sighed heavily with a grumble. Wheeljack nuzzled into him. "We can go check on them together. I'm sure they don't hate you..."

Ratchet slowly calmed down and was about to thank Wheeljack and take him up on his offer. "SLAG!"

"What?" Wheeljack asked, concerned.

"The Twins will NEVER let me live it down if they saw!" Wheeljack laughed. "It's NOT funny Jack!"

"What's not?" asked Sideswipe as he waltzed in.

"How'd you get in here!" Ratchet growled. "This is my private office!"

"The door was unlocked." the red twin said with a smile. Ratchet turned and growled, glaring a death glare. "Whoa! Easy DocBot! I don't want any trouble," he said as he put his hands up defensively. "I came in to ask for an extra can of wax. Sunny was complaining that he was out and he wanted to borrow some. The Bay was empty and I heard voices, so I came in."

Ratchet sighed heavily, holding his head. "On the top shelf, just outside my office on your left..."

"Thanks, Ratchet," Sideswipe said as he turned to leave. "Hey...what's troubling you anyway?"

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet, wondering if he should tell. "If I tell you, you'll never let me live it down!" the CMO replied.

"What, you actually terrorized the sparklings?" laughed Sideswipe.

"..."

"...No... Seriously? I was kidding... No way..." Sideswipe looked back at a dejected Ratchet. "...Well...I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose."

"What?" Ratchet asked, whipping around with raised optics ridges.

"I said 'I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose'." Wheeljack smiled.

"…Sideswipe…"

"What? You're not a sparkless bully. Sunny and I just like to give ya a hard time. We know you really do care, most of the time. I mean, I'd be irritated too if the same mechs came back all the time for stupid things like paint jobs. Especially since we do stupid stuff most of the time. That's just how we are. We're 'Class Clowns' 'Jesters' as the humans say. We LOVE to bug people and pull pranks. Really…we appreciate what you do, even if Sunny'll never admit it."

"You…"

"What? I'm not gonna tell Sunny if that's what you're worried about. Of course you didn't mean to terrorize Harmony and SkyFlyer."

"…You…You mean… You've been frizzing my last processor all this time because you CARE about me?"

"…Yeah… Y-you're not…gonna throw a wrench at my head are you?"

"…Of course not… You haven't done anything stupid yet." Sideswipe still flinched a bit as Ratchet stood. "You just made me feel better."

"I did?"

"Yep," smiled Wheeljack. "Good job."

"Sideswipe, thank you," Ratchet said in with a rare smile as he grabbed Sideswipe's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"…Y-you're welcome?" Ratchet just smiled again before sending the young Lamborghini on his way. Sideswipe shrugged and smiled a bit as he got the wax for his brother. "Thanks Ratch!" he called as he left.

"Isn't that nice?" Wheeljack smiled. "Seems they do care about you, that's why they annoy you. It's been done in the humans' culture before too."

"Yes…it has." He came over to Wheeljack and hugged his mate. "Thank YOU for coming in and talking to me. You helped too."

"Good," smiled Wheeljack. "Why don't you go try and apologize to our granddaughter? I'll keep my post in MedBay for you."

"Thanks, Jack. I will." With a small smile and a renewed attitude, the CMO went back to the Rec Room.

* * *

He came back with a smile on his face. His optics lit up as he saw Harmony and SkyFlyer playing with the blocks again. He stood there, silently watching. SkyFlyer noticed him first, feeling her grandfather's spark beating through their bond. She giggled and clicked happily before crawling over to him. Gadget looked up and then smiled. "Oh... That's what got her attention." Ratchet bent down and took SkyFlyer into his arms. She nuzzled against him happily.

"I'm sorry I scared you, little one." She clicked in acceptance, nuzzling against his chest with a happy whir. Harmony looked up, wondering where her playmate had gone. Jazz and Prowl watched as she stared at Ratchet. She was quiet, deciding whether or not she still trusted him. He looked down at her and watched, not making any sudden moves. He was letting her come to him. She warily crawled over and stared up at him. She clicked and whirred before slowly reaching out eager hands. Ratchet smiled and reached down to her. She held on tight as he brought her up into his arms and held both sparklings. He looked into Harmony's blue optics. "I'm very sorry about earlier, Harmony." Harmony clicked and patted Ratchet's face.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?"

"She's very forgiving..." smiled Prowl.

"She's like you, Prowler." Jazz said with another smile. Ratchet smiled happily at the two and went over to the other couch. He carefully sat down with them. He kept a watchful eye as they climbed and explored again. SkyFlyer perched herself happily in the crook of his neck and shoulders. She rested against his head with a happy hum. Ratchet followed Harmony's curious movements to his hand. He noticed her starting to play with the same buttons and parts again.

He snatched her up with a loud chirp of protest. He looked her straight in the optic and tapped her on her little nose plates. "No. You know what happened last time." Harmony then decided to explore Ratchet's head instead. He sighed in relief and smiled a bit. "Curiosity is going to terminate your sparkling, Prowl."

"I believe it's 'Curiosity killed the cat' Ratchet," said Gadget.

Prowl laughed a bit. "I think she got that from you, Jazz." He said.

He smirked slyly. "Well...I guess I'm in trouble then..." Jazz said.

Gadget gasped. "We'd better teach them properly before they do the same on Ironhide. That would be SO much worse!"

"Yes, having Ironhide's cannons backfire won't be good." Prowl agreed.

"We can just give them things to play with. We can just tell old 'Hide to disable those things before the sparklings play with him."

"Yes, that will work as well," agreed Gadget.

Speaking of Ironhide, the old warrior had just walked into the Rec Room but he wasn't alone. Behind him were Captain Lennox and his family. "Wow! You have babies too?" Sarah asked as she noticed the two little femmes sucking on Ratchet's fingers contently.

"Which, there's one rule for you to obey Ironhide. Lose the cannons before you play with the little ones," Gadget said in a stern manner.

Ironhide looked confused. "Why should I?"

"Well I...there was...an accident," Ratchet said guiltily.

"What?" Ironhide asked looking at the CMO.

"...Harmony...set off one of my repairing lasers as she was exploring." Ironhide tried not to laugh.

"C'mon Ironhide...leave the DocBot alone..." said Jazz. "It was just an accident."

"He's already upset about the ordeal. Besides, Sky and Harmony have forgiven him," added Prowl.

"It's a very reasonable rule," agreed Will.

"I suppose so." Ironhide said.

Jazz got off the couch and crouched down to get a good look at Annabelle. "So that's what a human sparkling looks like." he said in aw. She slowly walked up to him and explored him curiously.

"I Annabelle. Who you?" the small Lennox girl asked Jazz.

Jazz smiled. "I'm Jazz. Nice to meet you little lady." he said.

"Hi Jazz," Annabelle smiled. Harmony and SkyFlyer looked down at the small human.

"She's just like you only she's human," smiled Ratchet. Harmony wanted a closer look like Jazz was having. Ratchet looked at his granddaughter. "Want to play with Annabelle?" She chripped and whirred happily. Ratchet smiled and brought the two sparklings over. He carefully sat down with them before setting them on the floor in front of him. "Go on then." Gadget smiled happily at this. Annabelle at that moment notices the sparklings coming over, crawling on their hands and knees.

"Hi," she smiled. "I Annabelle. Who you?" The two little sparklings started chirping and whirling happily. Annabelle giggled. "No talk yet?" she asked, turning to Prowl and Jazz.

"No, they can't yet. They're not as old as you are. They're only a few weeks of your time." Prowl said.

"The blue girl is SkyFlyer." Jazz said "The other is Harmony."

"Oh. Pretty names." Jazz smiled again.

Sarah smiled as she came over and sat down next to Gadget. "Any of them yours?"

"Yes, SkyFlyer. My husband is working right now so I'm watching her."

"So who's the other one belong to?"

"Jazz and myself." Prowl said from the other side of the couch.

Sarah looked surprised and curious. "Adoption?"

"No," said Ratchet. "We don't have to be male and female to create a baby. Our reproduction methods are slightly different." Prowl smiled with a nod.

Sarah turned the thought over in her head a moment as Will sat down next to her. "Oh... So I see. I can see both of you in her," she said with a smile.

"Thank you." Prowl said. SkyFlyer and Harmony chirped happily before pulling on Annabelle to come play with them. Sara got a bit worried. "I'm sure they won't harm her." Prowl spoke.

Annabelle giggled and walked over to the big Cybertronian toys. "Okay, we play," she smiled.

"Their armor is softer than it looks. Besides, my human charge has played with them before unharmed."

"Alright," Sarah said, sighing with relief. Ironhide was smiling as the two sparklings played with Annabelle. Annabelle helped Harmony and SkyFlyer build a block city. The femme sparklings chirped and whirled happily.

Annabelle giggled as they built more and more towers and structures. "Soon they'll run out of blocks," Gadget laughed.

"Maybe we should ask our human friends to make more of them." Prowl said with a smile.

"Maybe... What about Wheeljack and Gadget making more?"

"I could probably manage it myself. If Percie will watch the children."

"If ya can get him out of his lab." Jazz said.

"Oh, I will," Gadget smirked. Sarah smiled. Ironhide smirked a bit, knowing just how forceful Gadget could be if she needed to.

Annabelle clapped happily. "Yea! We did it!" Skyflyer and Heartwing clapped happily too, clicking and squeaking.

"Awwww, ain't that cute. They did such a good job," smiled Jazz.

"Yes, a very good job. Smart little ones, they are," smiled Gadget. Everyone watched them happily until a familiar alarm rang out and red lights flashed. The loud noise scared the sparklings. Annabelle screamed. SkyFlyer and Harmony were so shocked and scared they bumped into each other and knocked over their blocks. They erupted into cries of fear. Will ran over and picked up Annabelle to try and calm her.

"...Wh-what's...going...on...? I-I'm scared..." she sobbed. Sarah came over and tried to help. Gadget rushed to SkyFlyer, taking the distraught sparkling into her arms. Jazz did the same to Harmony.

"This can only mean one thing," Prowl frowned. "Jazz, I suggest you and Gadget get to your rooms and protect the sparklings. I've got to find Prime."

"_**Sssshhhh, hush little one. Mommy's got you. She'll make you all safe and protected,**_" Gadget soothed in Cybertronian as she rocked SkyFlyer, holding her tightly. Harmoy was crying into Jazz's chest plate.

"Hush hush, Harmony. Jazzy's got ya."

"Will, get your family somewhere safe." Ironhide said.

"Where?" he asked, a bit panicked.

"My quarters should be safe enough, come on." Will kept trying to calm little Annabelle as he followed Ironhide, Sarah right next to him. Jazz and Gadget left, desperately trying to calm their crying femmes. Gadget started to sing a lullaby in Cybertronian softly. She rubbed the back of SkyFlyer's helm as she held her tightly in a protective embrace.

Jazz did the same with Harmony. "Ssshhhh, hush my little one. It's alright Harmony, s'alright..." He heard Gadget as he walked behind her down the hall. He thought of a song to sing to little Harmony.

* * *

Prowl arrived at in the command room. "Prime, what's going on?" he asked.

"A Decepticon attack. Get as many people as you can."

"Yes sir." Prowl said. Prowl swiftly left Optimus's office to rally up the Autobots. He took a slight detour to his and Jazz's room to check on Harmony. He peeked in their room. Jazz was singing "Ragtime Lullaybe" as Harmony slowly calmed to her "mother's" voice. Prowl smiled. He left quietly and headed to the Rec Room where he was bound to find more of the Autobots.

Perceptor rushed frantically to his shared quarters at the sound of the alarm. "Gadget! Sky!" he called in worry as he sped down the hall.

He ran into the room and stopped in his tracks. He stared silently as Gadget sang softly to SkyFlyer. She was lying on the berth, cradling the whimpering sparkling closely. She rubbed the tiny femme's helm as her words soothed her. "...and I will sing a lullabye. Golden slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep pretty baby do not cry, for I will sing a lullabye."

"Thank Primus you're both alright," Perceptor said quietly as he went over to her.

"Yes, dear. We're fine. You should go find Prowl. He needs everyone he can get to go fight them off. I'm staying here with little Sky. She needs her mother now."

"Alright... I'll go."

"Just don't get yourself killed, kay?" Gadget said as she kissed his cheek.

"I won't. I'll come back to you as long as my spark still beats."

"Now go on. Get those 'Cons outta here." Perceptor only smiled and kissed her back before hurrying off to find Prowl. Gadget smiled and went back to singing as SkyFlyer's thumb drifted into her mouth.

* * *

In Ironhide's quarters, Will and Sarah were lifted onto Ironhide's recharge berth.

"I'onhide...I'm scared..."

"It's going to be fine Annabelle as long as old Ironhide is here." Ironhide said.

She took a very strong hold of one of his fingers. "You promise...?" she squeaked.

"I promise," he said as he patted her head with a finger from his other hand. "You stay here with your mother and father. I'll take care of the 'Cons."

"Be safe, I'onhide," she said, hugging his finger tightly.

"I'll be just fine, Annabelle. Nothing can hurt me that easily. You'll be safe here in my room." She hugged his finger again before letting go. Ironhide smiled at her before closing and locking his door.

Sarah sat down on the large, cushioned berth. "C'mere Anna," she coaxed with open arms. Will sat down next to Sarah as Annabelle sat down in her mother's lap. She cuddled close to her, letting Sarah's arms hold her tight.

She surveyed the room from her mother's arms as did Will. "I'onhide has a BIG room..."

"Yes he does, Annabelle," smiled Will. "He's a big guy."

"More to protect us with," Annabelle spoke happily in her slurred, primary english.

"Yes he does." smiled Will "The other Autobots will help protect us too."

"...Yeah..." She cuddled into her mother, fighting off sleep.

"Why don't you take a nap, Anna? Ironhide will probably be back when you wake up."

"Yeah," smiled Will. "You'll feel better." Annabelle yawned cutely. Sarah smiled and sang "Beautiful Dreamer" to her as she drifted off.

* * *

Outside the base, Optimus Prime and Prowl were readying the Autobots to fight. "Is that all you've got?" taunted Starscream. "Seems like you're still a few men short, Prime."

"That doesn't matter, Starscream. You're not half the leader Megatron was. We will defeat you. We will always defeat you. We have honor, pride, and skills. Autobots! Prepare for battle!"

"Heh! I'll make you eat those words, Prime! Decepticons! Open fire!"

"Autobots! Defend the base! Take them out!"

* * *

The base shook slightly from the raging battle outside. Jazz and Gadget opened their optics to check on their sleeping sparklings. Both sighed in relief to see the two little femmes unfazed. Annabelle was anwares as well. "I hope they're alright out there..." Will whispered with worry to Sarah.

"Me to Will."

* * *

"Taste my Light Cannon!" Perceptor cried as he fired. He smiled as a cry of pain was heard among the Decepticon ranks.

"You'll pay for that, you puny scientist!" yelled Skywarp as he retaliated. Perceptor had no time to react as a blast hit him hard in the shoulder.

* * *

Gadget gasped and sprang up into a sitting positioin as the blast reverberated across their bond. Gadget sat there in pain. "...Percie..." SkyFlyer started to whine in her sleep.

Fresh pain went through the bond as Ironhide shoved Perceptor to the ground to protect him. "Stupid slaggin scrap jet!" Ironhide growled, knocking the seeker unconscious with a canon blast.

* * *

Gadget held her chest as SkyFlyer kicked and whined, waking from her slumber. She pulled the now hysteric sparkling close. "SSsshhhh, I know. I know Sky... It's alright. Daddy will be okay." She rubbed SkyFlyer's helm, trying to calm her. "Daddy will be all better when the battle is over. I promise little one. He'll be alright. Daddy's strong."

* * *

Prowl was going over the battle plan. He carefully analyzed the battle plan and took the respective moves. "Ironhide," he called over the comm. link. "Ironhide come in."

'_Ironhide here. You have a plan Prowl?_'

'_Yes. I need you to infiltrate their numbers and take them out. Seeing as Ratchet is tending to Perceptor, you can leave him for now. I'll come in to cover once you head over._'

'_Understood._'

'_Prowl out._'

Ironhide surveyed the area and slowly headed over towards the Decepticons. He could see they were losing ground. _Some leader Starscream is. Half of them are just firing of their own free will, they don't even trust him._ As Ironhide crept over, Prowl backed up towards Perceptor and Ratchet. He covered them and protected them with return fire.

Prowl smiled as Ironhide made it over successfully. The Decepticons were a mass of confusion now as the weapon's master fired upon their numbers. He turned to Ratchet, who was doing his best to patch up Perceptor. "How's he doing, Ratchet?"

"I think he will make it." said Ratchet.

"I...sh-should hope so... It's only a minor...injury..t-to my shoulder...with a slight...br-branching of damage to m-..."

"QUIET Perceptor!" Perceptor's only reply was a nod. He'd apologize to the CMO later. He closed his optics and focused on Gadget. He sighed sadly as he felt her and SkyFlyer's sadness in their bond. He sent love and reassurance to try and calm them. Gadget smiled as SkyFlyer's cries stopped. She nuzzled into her mother happily, knowing by her dad's spark that he would be okay.

"Call it off, Starscream!" cried Ironhide. The seeker had one of Ironhide's cannos pointed at his head. Starscream snears. Ironhide powered up the cannon. "Call it off, NOW!"

Starscream growled and sneered. "Decepticons! Retreat!" There was no complaint from the small group because most were injured. They trudged off, those that could transform transported those that couldn't.

Starscream turned and transformed. He took a cheap shot at Ironhide, severely breaking his cannon and the arm it was attached to. "You SLAGGER!"

"I'll be back!" whined the seeker, flying out of sight. Ironhide grumbled as he trudged over to the Autobots.

"Are you okay Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine, Optimus."

"Great execution, Ironhide," said Prowl.

"Let's get Perceptor to Med-Bay." said Ratchet.

* * *

Once inside, Perceptor was helped to a berth with Optimus and Ratchet on either side of him. Ironhide trudged behind. "Easy now," Ratchet said as Perceptor was carefully lain onto a berth. He winced at bit.

Ironhide grumbled as he plopped down ungracefully onto another one nearby. "...My cannon..."

"Once I finish patching up Perceptor, I'll get to work on you." Ratchet said.

"You'll get your cannon back, old friend," Optimus said.

Ironhide just sighed. "Perceptor's more important."

"I-it's...r-really...not that...bad... M-minor...injury..."

"Be quiet, Perceptor! I'll be the judge of your injuries!"

"...S-sorry...Ratchet..." Said medic sighed.

"Sometimes you can be stubborn. I'm the medic here so I'll decide how severe your injuries are. Save the babbling for your lab."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 7

Prowl had decided to check on Gadget for Perceptor. He decided to look in the most obvious place first. He went to their quarters and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Prowl."

"Okay, c'mon in. It's unlocked." When Prowl entered he smiled. Gadget was sitting on their berth, SkyFlyer in her arms. The little blue femme was sucking on the end of Cuddles, her purple blanket from Melissa.

"Perceptor is going to be okay." he said "He got hit in the shoulder but Ratchet will patch him up."

Gadget was rubbing her helm, keeping her calm. "That's good. You hear that, Daddy's going to okay. He just got a little boo boo." SkyFlyer just kept sucking on Cuddles.

"She loves that blanket. I'm sure there's a pacifier of some sort around here. You think you can look for it?"

"I'll try." Prowl said.

"It's a metallic blue. It's usually around her play pen."

"Okay." Gadget smiled, readjusting herself into a comfortable reclining position. SkyFlyer just sat on her mother's chest, happily sucking on Cuddles.

"You're cute, little one." She just blinked at her mother and then looked at the white and black cop car. His noise making search intrigued her. She watched him search through her toys and playpen. "That's your Uncle Prowl. He's looking for your pacifier." Prowl's door wings twitched as he searched. She clicked and whirred curiously. Gadget chuckled a bit. "You know your Uncle Prowl, silly femme." She watched him slowly, letting Cuddles fall from her mouth.

"Okay I think I found it." Prowl said.

"Great." SkyFlyer whined a moment, before putting Cuddles back in her mouth. Prowl came over with missing pacifier in hand. Gadget smiled. SkyFlyer chirped and whirred happily, reaching out for the metal binkie. Gadget took a hold of it and dusted it off really well. She made sure Cuddles was all the way out of her mouth and popped in the blue pacifier. "There, that's much better than Cuddles. Your blankie is for keeping you warm," she smiled, wrapping the little femme in it. She smiled happily, sucking on the pacifier. "Thanks Prowl."

"You're welcome Gadget." SkyFlyer reached out to Prowl.

"Awww, I think she wants her uncle to hold her." Prowl smiled. She blinked happily at him, reaching out with a happy whir. Prowl smiled again.

"Very well." he said as he gently lifted her up into his arms. She smiled, still happily sucking on her pacifier. She studied him before little fingers reached up and started exploring his chevron.

Prowl laughed a bit. "That tickles little one." he said with a smile. She smiled and played with it a bit more. She was happy her uncle was happy.

"Careful, Sky. It's sensitive just like yours and mommy's." Prowl smiled again. She cuddled a bit more against him. She noticed his door wings and became fascinated by their movements.

Prowl laughed. "I guess Harmony isn't the only other little femme that is interested in door wings." he said.

"Yes, but she NEEDS to be. She needs to be aware how sensitive hers are. Sky is just curious. She knows Mommy has those." Prowl smiled. SkyFlyer managed to grab where the junction was. Prowl winced a bit, trying not to move his wings so her little fingers won't get pinched. "Sky, your hurting Uncle Prowl. Let go." Her little hand withdrew and she stared at Prowl. Prowl sighed in relief from his intakes. She pouted a little bit.

"It's okay little one. I'm okay." Prowl said calmly with a smile. She blinked at him before cuddling against him. Prowl smiled.

"Aww, she loves her uncle. How sweet..." Her little optics slowly closed, her body wanting to finish her nap. Gadget smiled and came over, wrapping Cuddles around her. Prowl smiled. Gadget walked out of the room. "Could you watch her for awhile? I need to get us some energon."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." He watched Gadget leave and carefully sat down on her berth with SkyFlyer. She cuddled a little closer to him, but did not wake. The pacifier hung loosely in her mouth. Prowl smiled again. "Perceptor and Gadget got a cute little one such as yourself." he whispered gently to her. She just hummed a short little happy noise as she slept on. He smiled and watched her sleep, but he soon felt worry run through his spark. _**"**__**It's okay Jazz. Gadget just wanted to me watch SkyFlyer for her while she got some Energon.**__**"**_

_**"You're not hurt?"**_

"_**No, I'm fine. I'll be there as soon as Gadget comes back.**_"

_**"Okay, Prowler. No rush. You just didn't come back after the battle. I grew worried."**_

Gadget returned. "I'm back. Everything alright?"

"Yes, Jazz was just getting worried."

"Oh. You haven't been back since the battle. Watch her while I make a fine grade bottle for when she wakes. Then you should get back to Jazz."

"Sure Gadget." Prowl said.

"I wish Perceptor was as eager as you are. You're so patient and focused on SkyFlyer. He's ready to get back to the lab as soon as possible."

"We are different mechs Gadget. Perceptor is a scientist so it will take a while to break his habit of being locked in his lab all day."

Gadget sighed. "Yeah...I guess. But you used to stay in your office a lot. Now look how quickly you've broken that habit to be a father. You're second in command, Prowl. Perceptor does not have an excuse."

Prowl laughed. "Not staying in my office all day is mostly because of Jazz being in my lifestream. But I do see your point."

Gadget sighed heavily. "I just don't want him to miss her milestones. Things like her first word, her first big discovery, her first steps. I feel like he loves his work more than us."

"Gadget that isn't true. He's just a bit absent minded, that's all."

"Oh? He's a slaggin scientist! How would he be absent minded?" SkyFlyer twitched and whined at her mother's outburst.

"Gadget calm down. All I'm saying he's a bit like Wheeljack. Get him started with something is hard to get him to stop." She growled before taking a deep breath.

"It just gets frustrating sometimes." She placed the fine grade bottle into storage for later and took a sip of her own cube. "I wish I was more like Jazz. I could force Perceptor out of that slaggin' lab."

Prowl laughed again. "It took Jazz a lot of tries to even get me out of my office the first couple of vorns."

Gadget sighed and sat down next to Prowl. She smiled at her daughter. "Sky needs her father. I can't lose him... Even if it's just to his work..."

"...Gadget, you won't. He loves the two of you more than any experiment or scientific discovery. I know you know that."

"I know," Gadget smiled. "I do..." SkyFlyer nuzzled close to Prowl in her sleep, sucking on the pacifier a little. Prowl smiled again at her. Gadget sighed with a smile as she watched her daughter sleep in Prowl's arms. "I just want what's best for her. Something that cute should be able to drag anybody out of work."

"I bet so." Prowl said.

She smiled at her daughter. "Oh! You should get back to Jazz..." she said, quickly setting her cube aside and taking SkyFlyer from him.

"Yes, I guess I should." Prowl said as he slowly sat up.

"Thanks for helping," she said as SkyFlyer cuddled into her mother, wanting to be close to the all familiar spark.

"No problem Gadget." Prowl said. She smiled and watched him leave.

* * *

Prowl walked down the halls heading towards his quarters. "_**I'm coming, Jazz.**_"

"_**Good. Harmony was starting to get fussy. I think she wants her father.**_"

"_**I'll be there soon.**_"

* * *

Gadget carefully stood, wrapping Cuddles more securely around her sleeping sparkling. "Let's go see daddy, huh?" she smiled. She left her room and headed towards Medical Bay. Gadget noticed Medical Bay was still open so she went on inside. Ratchet was still working on Perceptor's shoulder. SkyFlyer stirred when she felt her father's spark coming from the room. Gadget casually walked up to Perceptor, startling Ratchet.

"Gadget, don't do that." Ratchet said.

"Do what? I have to announce my presence," she smirked.

Ratchet grumbled a bit but didn't make a big deal of it. He noticed SkyFlyer sleeping in her arms. "The Medical Bay is not a place for a sparkling. Unless she's hurt."

"She can't see her father when she wakes up?"

Ratchet sighed. "There's no getting through to you, is there?"

"Nope," she smiled. "I'm a mom on a mission." Ratchet chuckled a bit.

"...Gadget..." Perceptor smiled weakly.

"Yes, dear?" she smiled in return. He just smiled back in return. SkyFlyer stirred a bit more.

"You...shouldn't...have brought her..." Gadget just stuck her tongue out.

"Who am I to deny our daughter the right to see her father?" SkyFlyer yawned cutely, dropping the pacifier. She stared at her father. She clicked happily as she reached out towards him. Ratchet sighed, moving out of the way. He would have to finish in a moment, once SkyFlyer was out of the way. Perceptor reached out his hand on the uninjured side. SkyFlyer whirred happily as Gadget placed her on his chest. "See, she missed you." Gadget said with a smile.

She crawled a little and nuzzled against him, curling up against the spark she felt pulsing underneath. "You're sweet... You were...worried...weren't you?" She whined happily. Ratchet could only smile as she made sure her father was okay. She noticed his half finished shoulder wound and grew sad. "It's...okay...Ratchet is fixing...it..."

She whimpered and cuddled against him more. Gadget came over. She rubbed her helm. "It's okay, Sky. Daddy will be okay. Ratchet's making it all better." She still whimpered a bit, gently patting the area.

"...I'll be...alright...I promise..." SkyFlyer nuzzled against him, happy to be near him and his spark.

"Alright now... Ratchet needs to finish making daddy better. Time to go." SkyFlyer whimpered at first, not wanting to leave. Gadget sighed. "C'mon sweetie. He needs rest too. We can see daddy later." Perceptor rubbed her helm with his uninjured arm.

"Go with your mother, little one. I'll be alright." SkyFlyer nuzzled into the touch and looked at Gadget, ready to go. Gadget smiled and picked her up.

She clicked at Perceptor and he waved. "Now out!" SkyFlyer pouted and responded with a raspberry.

Gadget laughed outright. "Sky..." Ratchet was laughing too.

"She has guts, that one..." he said with chuckle. Perceptor just smiled. "Okay now let's get back to fixing your shoulder." Gadget picked up the discarded pacifier before leaving Medical Bay.

"...S-sorry...about...her..."

"It's fine. I needed a good laugh. Besides, she was worried about you. I see no harm in letting her see you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jazz's quarters, Harmony was having a fit. She wanted Prowl, and she wanted him NOW. "Calm down baby, ya father is coming." Jazz said gently as he gently rock her in his arms. She wailed and screeched. She fought Jazz's hold. "It's okay baby, he's coming." Prowl at the moment walked into the room. "Thank Primus. Great timing. Here, take her," Jazz sighed, lifting her out towards Prowl.

Prowl smiled. "Awww did you miss me sweetspark?" Prowl asked as he took her into his arms. She still cried and wailed, grasping him tightly. Prowl hold her close to his chest plates. She slowly calmed to feel his spark there and his physical presence.

"Jeez...kid really gets separation anxiety..."

"All sparklings are Jazz." Prowl said as he gently rubs one of her wings with a hand.

"Yeah...yer right. Poor femme." He sighed, relieved that she was okay. She nuzzled against Prowl and his touch. "She just missed ya a lot."

"I can tell." Prowl said.

Jazz smiled as she slowly fell asleep there in Prowl's arms. Her little door wings fluttered a bit. "I think she missed her favorite copy cat game too."

"Maybe we should ask Ratchet to weld some door wings on you too." Prowl said with a smile.

"No way, Prowler! That just ain't cool! Uh...I mean...I'm cool..." he added.

Prowl just smiled more. "Are you sure? You might look even more sexy with them." Prowl said.

"...No...I'm sure..."

"Suit yourself then." Prowl smirked.

Jazz smirked back. "Don't tease." Prowl smiled. Prowl carried the now asleep Harmony over to their berth. He carefully lied down with her.

"Care to join us Jazz?"

"You don't even haveta ask," he smiled. He carefully snuggled close to the two, rubbing Harmony's helm as she slept.

"We are lucky to have such a beautiful sparkling." Prowl said gently so to not to wake her.

"Yeah..." Jazz replied. "She's so sweet too." Prowl smiled. Jazz gently kissed her helm. "Sweet dreams, little lady."

"Have a nice dream-cycle." Prowl said gently. Prowl fell asleep soon after, unaware how tired he was from the battle. Jazz smiled and gently kiss Prowl's crest of his helm.

"Sweet dreams, baby..." He watched them both sleep for awhile. He smiled to himself. He was so lucky about everything, to how Prowl wasn't sick anymore, to the beautiful sparkling they had made together. "...Thank you Primus...for all of it..." He continued to lie there, watching them sleep. He smiled and sighed happily as he watched their small, fidgeting movements.

* * *

In Medical Bay, Ironhide was patiently resting on a berth as Ratchet repaired his arm and the badly damaged cannon attached to it. "Why must you do this Ironhide?" Ratchet asked with a sigh.

"It wasn't MY fault! It was that slagger, Starscream! He took a cheap shot!"

"Remind me to personally kill the seeker next time I see him," he quipped irritably. Ratchet carefully severed a few wires and reconnected them properly. Ironhide sighed, still upset about letting that whiny seeker get the best of him. He watched Ratchet disconnect a main power coupling and tinker with some of the neighboring connections.

"Hey! Be careful with that!"

"Primus Ironhide. I KNOW what I'm doing. Don't be so overprotective of your precious cannons. I know how to fix them better than you." Ironhide grumbled.

"...I know that...but...it's just..."

Ratchet sighed and took a deep breath. "You'll have your cannon back when I'm finished. Just try to relax. You're stressing me out." Ironhide sighed and tried to calm himself. Ratchet shook his head with a smile. Ironhide could be a sparkling sometimes. The sound of little human feet echoed down the hall accompanied by girly squeaks of worry. Two larger pairs of feet were heard a little ways behind. Sighs of frustration accompanied with them.

"I'onhide!" Annabelle Lennox squeaked as she ran into the Medical Bay. "I'onhide! No!" she cried as she tried to jump up onto the berth. "I'onhide hurt!" she whimpered. Ratchet stopped and knelt down to the human sparkling.

"Annabelle! What are you doing in here? I told you to stay," Ironhide said warily.

"She's obviously worried about you, 'Hide," Ratchet replied with a smile. "Annabelle, if I let you sit with Ironhide, do you promise not to get in the way?"

Annabelle stared at Ratchet for a moment. "You docter? Make I'onhide better?"

"Yes, little one," he replied with a smile.

"Me not get in yous way. Me be good."

"Alright," Ratchet said as he extended his hand. "Up you go." She slowly climbed into his hand and he slowly raised her up. He brought her over to Ironhide and let her climb into his huge lap. She nestled herself against his abdomen, her feet curled up on his thigh. Ironhide cradled her with his uninjured hand. He sighed as he looked down at her.

"Annabelle...you should have stayed. You were safe in my room," he chastised. Ratchet just smiled and went back to work.

"I's worried about you, I'onhide," Annabelle said. Ironhide smiled at her. He patted her head with one of his large fingers.

"I told you not to worry about Old Ironhide," he chuckled. Will and Sarah ran into the room at that moment.

"Anne, there you are!" Sarah said.

"Mommy!" she replied back. Both mechs looked to see the Lennox's standing there. "I come see I'onhide," Annabelle smiled. "He otay. I keep company," she giggled.

Ironhide sighed and looked down at her. "Annabelle..." he growled. "Don't run off from your parents..."

"Sorry about this, Ratchet." Will said.

"It's alright."

"She just really wanted to see Ironhide."  
"Don't scare us by running off like that," Sarah said worriedly. Annabelle looked from her mother to Ironhide. He was glaring at her with upset blue optics.

"Me sorry."

"It's okay, Anne sweetie. Just tell us where you're going next time, okay?" Will said. She nodded profusely. Ironhide smiled and patted her on the head. Ratchet smiled again as he went back to work.

* * *

That night Harmony woke up crying. She was hungry and she wanted food now. She held on tight to her dad's armor. Prowl woke up a bit, looking down at his sparkling crying in his arms. Prowl looked over at his mate. Jazz was still a sleep. Prowl sighed as he slowly sat up. "Shh." He said softly to her "It's okay sweetspark. Daddy's here." Harmony just cried harder, she was still hungry. Prowl tried calming her a little bit more. When she threatened to wake Jazz with her crying, he went through the possibilities in his mind. "Are you hungry, Harmony?" Harmony clicked a "yes" and then cried even more. "Alright... C'mon then..." he said soothingly as he carried her over to where their private energon was stored. She cried more, holding on tight to Prowl's chest armor. "Ssshhhh, calm down, little one. I'm getting it," he said as he got out a clean bottle. Harmony seems to calm down a bit but was still whimpering. Prowl smiled a bit as he got out a special cube of fine grade. He shifted Harmony a little bit so he could pour the cube into the bottle. She still clung to him whimpering. He put the top on and repositioned her again. He offered her the bottle. "Here, Harmony." She happily took the bottle and started to suck on it gratefully. Prowl chuckled a bit. Jazz at the moment startled awake and practically ran over. "Did we wake you Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"Thank Primus she's alright. Just worried me is all."

"She was just hungry Jazz." Prowl said with a smile.

"Oh, alright." She looked at Jazz cutely, drinking the sweet fine grade in contentment. "Did Daddy fix you a bottle?" Jazz asked with a smile.

Prowl laughed a bit. "She couldn't have fixed it herself." he said. Jazz laughed a bit at Prowl's attempt to be funny. Harmony just giggled, stopping for a moment. Prowl smiled.

"Who's my little cutie?" Jazz cooed. Harmony giggled and clicked happily. "That's right, you are," Jazz smiled.

"I think she's done with her bottle now." Prowl said as he went to take said bottle. Harmony cried and held tightly. Prowl smiled. "Okay then." he said as he let go of the bottle.

She began to drink from it again. "Babe knows what she wants," laughed Jazz.

Prowl smiled again. "Yes she does." he said "Must be from you."

Jazz smirked. "You gettin at somethin Prowler?"

"Maybe."

"You're lucky you're holdin Harmony right now," Jazz smirked, visor lighting up.

"Oh really?" Prowl said with a smirk.

Jazz just laughed. "I love you both so much..." he said, switching to a gentler tone. "You're both my whole world."

Prowl smiled. "We love you too, don't we little one?" Harmony just blinked, finishing her bottle. Prowl laughed. Jazz laughed too. Prowl nuzzled the top of Harmony's helm. She moaned happily and let go of the empty bottle. "Okay now I think she's done." Prowl said as he took the bottle. Harmony just blinked at him. Jazz took the empty bottle and set it down on the counter. Then, he gently took Harmony from Prowl. Prowl smiled. Harmony nuzzled into her mother and slowly started to fall back asleep. "I think she has a good idea." Prowl said starting to yawn.

Jazz smiled and kissed Harmony tenderly on the helm, rubbing her forehead in a soothing motion. "Sleep now, little one." He smiled and walked over to the berth. "C'mon Prowler."

"I'm right behind you, Jazz." Prowl said. Jazz smiled as he carefully climbed back onto their berth. He nestled Harmony against him as she fell into a deep recharge. Prowl climb in after, moving a bit so his door wings won't be in odd positions. Jazz watched as Prowl immediately fell asleep. It wasn't long until he fell asleep too.

* * *

In Gadget's quarters, SkyFlyer awoke in much the same way. Gadget was in a deep recharge, worn out from the day's duties as well as caring for her sparkling. SkyFlyer cried a bit. Gadget didn't budge, her audios on such low power the noise didn't register. SkyFlyer patted her chest, her cries growing more agitated and urgent. Gadget moaned a bit, moving her arm. SkyFlyer clicked and whined. Couldn't her mother tell she was hungry? Perceptor yawned as he headed down the hall to their shared quarters. He was a bit tense, knowing he had worked well into the night. Gadget would be mad at him for sure. SkyFlyer was still upset and hungry. He sighed and winced, picturing one of her fits about him loving work more than her. As he came into the room, he sighed in relief to see Gadget fast asleep. Worry immediately pulsed through his spark bond as he heard SkyFlyer's distressed cries. Perceptor let the door silently hiss closed behind him. He quietly came over. He watched sadly as SkyFlyer tried to wake Gadget, sobbing and clicking. Perceptor picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She stopped for a moment, surprised by the sudden attention. "There there, little one. What's wrong? Can't wake Mama up?" SkyFlyer started to click and cry again, cuddling into Perceptor. He smiled. "What's wrong, SkyFlyer?" he cooed, rubbing her back soothingly. SkyFlyer cried even more. "You can tell Dad. What's wrong, little one?" He soothed her by speaking sparkling and continuing to rub her back. He scanned her for injuries to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Ah...I see now. Poor little femme..." he soothed, carrying her over to their energon stores. He carefully sat her on the counter with a kiss to her helm. "Dad's going to make you a bottle, okay? Be good and sit tight." SkyFlyer calmed to whimpers, watching Perceptor pour a cube of fine grade into a clean bottle. "Curious, aren't you Sky?" he smiled. SkyFlyer clicked, whimpering a bit but still watch her father. Perceptor smiled as he picked her up again. "Here, sweetie," he said as he offered her the bottle. Her little optics lit up as she grabbed hold of the bottle. She drank it thankfully and slowly. Perceptor smiled, rubbing her helm as she drank. "That's better, huh Sky?" The sparkling just nuzzled against him affectionately, drinking from the bottle. He smiled at her. "I love you so much..."

"She's a cute one, isn't she?" smirked a familiar sleepy voice. Perceptor slowly turned and saw Gadget looking at him.

He gulped. "Uh...y-yeah...she is... H-hi, darling..." he stammered.

"You're back late, Percie..." she pouted a bit, nuzzling into him. SkyFlyer's optics followed her mother as he she nursed the bottle. "Mmmm, I'm glad you're here. Sky appreciates you feeding her," Gadget smiled. Perceptor only blinked, surprised he wasn't getting yelled at.

"...W-Well...I couldn't j-just let her cry...c-could I?" he gulped.

"Of course not, Percie," she smiled, happily nestling into his shoulder. "We love Daddy, don't we little one?" Gadget smiled, watching SkyFlyer look between her mother and father.

"...Y-you're... I-I'm not...going to suffer for this...l-later, am I?" Perceptor asked shakily.

"Perice dear, what ARE you talking about?"

"I...I c-came back l-..." He was hushed by her hand over his mouth. "Mmffgh?"

"Shush! Don't worry about it. I know you love me. That's all that matters. I know you love her because I can see it in your actions. You took care of her before even thinking of waking me."

Perceptor sighed in relief, glad he was no longer "in the dog house" as the humans would say. He waited until she moved her hand to take the empty bottle from SkyFlyer. "Gadget... I will ALWAYS love you. SkyFlyer...she's my everything, my entire world. I would DIE if anything happened to either of you. My spark would go out..."

"I know that, Percie. I do. Now if I could just take some pointers from Jazz..." she smirked. Perceptor pushed her away and moved to face her. SkyFlyer nestled close to Perceptor, comforted by the strong pulse of his spark so close to hers. She fought to keep little optics open.

Perceptor smiled at her. "Go to sleep, Sky. Dad is here now," he soothed. "You know," he whispered to Gadget. "I'll start taking less shifts and stop working on projects so much. It's time this little one had more time with me."

"Well, looks like I DON'T have to get tips from Jazz, AFTER all." Gadget smiled happily as she kissed Perceptor's helm.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 8

The next morning, Blaster raced towards Optimus Prime's office. He was being careful to watch out for the humans that worked at the base as well. "Optimus!" he shouted once he entered.

Optimus looked up from some paper work at him. "Is something the matter Blaster?" he asked.

"No sir, but ya won't believe it but we're getting new arrivals!"

"Oh? Do you know who?"

Blaster then smiled bigger. "It's yer mate and some of her femmes!"

Optimus looked shocked, nearly dropping the data pad he was holding. "W-When?"

"In a few breems," Blaster smirked.

"D-Did you tell anyone else?"

"Not yet. Just you Prime." He was silent for a moment before a smile crept across his face.

"Good... I don't want anyone else getting femme crazy and acting immaturely. I will notify Ironhide myself privately."

"Okay, Prime." With that, Blaster dismissed himself. Optimus sank back into his office chair happily.

"Elita..." He said happily to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain six bots were in the wash racks. It was time for two certain femmes to get their first bath. Both sparklings were in a special tub for really sick mechs and sparklings. Perceptor watched as Gadget played with Harmony in the water. Jazz smiled as he watched Harmony, she was laughing and splashing in the water. At that moment, Prowl walked into the room. "Hey Prowler," Jazz greeted "Look at Harmony; she thinks this is a riot." Prowl smiled as he came over. Harmony clicked and giggled splashing even more as she saw her father. There, floating in the water with her was a sparkling sized rubber duckie. It was one of those larger human sized ones. Gadget produced her own with a blue S painted on it for SkyFlyer. SkyFlyer clicked and whirred happily, splashing and playing with the duckie.

"Don't forget her wings, Jazz." Prowl said.

"I won't," he replied as he carefully scrubbed said appendages. Harmony clicked happily, it was tickling her. "Oh really now?" Jazz smirked, tickling her with a soapy finger. She giggled even more. Prowl just smiled. Jazz laughed as he lifted her up out of the water. "I love you." Harmony clicked happily. Jazz kissed her and placed her back in the bath. Perceptor washed SkyFlyer as she splashed Gadget. Jazz and Prowl smiled as Harmony played with the duckie. SkyFlyer squirmed out of Perceptor's hold. He smiled at her and watched her bring her duckie over to Harmony's. Prowl smiled. Gadget climbed out of the tub and went over to the towels and drying racks. After drying herself off, she grabbed some towels for Harmony and SkyFlyer. She smiled to see the three creators laughing at the antics of the two. Harmony and SkyFlyer were happily playing with their duckies with each other. They were clicking happily as they played.

"Alright..." sighed Gadget. "As happy as you two are. It's time to get dried off now," she smiled as she took SkyFlyer into her arms. She watched Harmony for a bit, wanting to play more. Gadget smiled and wrapped her warmly in the towel, drying her off. Prowl did the same.

"I agree with your Aunt, Harmony. Time to get out," he said as he took her into his arms. Harmony clicked happily as her father dried her off. Prowl smiled. "That's my good girl," he said. At that moment, Bumblebee came in with Mikeala, Sam, and Melissa.

"Aww, cute," smiled Mikeala. "They're adorable," she said as she noticed Harmony and SkyFlyer nuzzled against their creators.  
"AWWW!" Melissa squeaked. "Soo cute!"

"I remember my first bath," smiled Bumblebee.

"I believe Ironhide still has the holopictures." Jazz said with a smile "Let me tell ya, ya make a cute sparkling Bee." Bumblebee blushed madly. The humans couldn't help but laugh. SkyFlyer reached out her little hand with a happy click to see Melissa.

Perceptor smiled. "You want her to hold you?" he asked his daughter. She whirred happily in reply. Gadget smiled and handed the dry sparkling over to her human aunt.

Prowl smiled. "We need new holopictures for this." he said.

"I agree," smiled Jazz. He subspaced a camera device.

"Jazz..." Prowl started warily. "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from the lambo twins when you were punishing them for a prank."

"Jazz..." Prowl said with a sigh.

"What? I'm gonna put it to better use than they are." The others couldn't help but laugh. Prowl shook his head and smiled a bit. Jazz turned to Melissa as she took SkyFlyer into her arms. She looked like she was holding a heavy two year old child.

"Hey sweetie," she cooed. SkyFlyer giggled happily and nuzzled against her. Jazz took the picture. Melissa smiled. Harmony clicked at Bumblebee, not really knowing him yet. She was curious at the new face. She then notice Bumblebee's moving door wings. She giggled and clapped, moving hers into the "curious" position.

Prowl smiled. "Well it seems she found someone new to copy." he said.

Jazz snapped a picture of her copying Bumblebee. "She's got her Aunt Gadget as well. See? I don't need door wings."

Prowl laughed. "Jazz you know I was just kidding about that right?"

"Of course, baby. You know you wouldn't want me any other way," he smirked. SkyFlyer happily watched, Gadget, Bumblebee and Prowl play Copy Cat with Harmony. She giggled and clicked with joy. Deep inside her an uninitiated program started up. She started to wail in pain. Everyone looked shocked.

"What in Primus..." Prowl started.

"Wh-what did I do?" Melissa asked in worry as she tried to calm the distraught sparkling. Gadget rushed over and took her into her arms.  
"It's alright, Melissa. You didn't do anything. She's never burst out crying like this before. Sshhh, it's alright, Sky. What's wrong?" Perceptor came over and ran scans on her.

"Hmmm... I can't find anything wrong with her," Perceptor replied worriedly. Gadget sighed sadly as she tried to calm SkyFlyer.  
"Ssshhh, hush hush sweetie. It's alright... Try harder, Percie..." He sighed and looked again.  
"What in Primus? She's activated a new program code... I'm not sure why... Maybe that's what's causing her pain?"  
"Let's go to Ratchet. He'll know what to do." Everyone watched in worry as Gadget and Perceptor rushed off towards Medical Bay. Gadget trying desperately to calm SkyFlyer's sudden outburst. Melissa looked upset, as if she'd done something. Harmony clicked worriedly about her friend.

"It's alright, baby... It's alright," Jazz soothed as he came over to her. "The doc bot will fix yer cous." Prowl rubbed her helm to try and help.

"...D-did...I... D-did I give her a virus or something?" Melissa almost sobbed.

"It's not possible for an organic to transfer a virus to a Cybertronian," said Bumblebee. "You didn't do anything wrong. Something's wrong with her. Ratchet will fix her. She'll be okay."

* * *

SkyFlyer continued to scream and cry, Gadget's attempts to calm her failing. She began to cry herself, not knowing what was wrong with her baby. Perceptor tried to keep both femmes calm as they reached the doors of Medical. Gadget burst in. "RATCHET! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SKYFLYER!" she sobbed. Perceptor stood behind her. Ratchet walked over calmly.

"Gadget...calm down before you blow a circuit," he said as he reached out a hand.  
"How the Pit can I calm down! Something's wrong with my baby and I don't know what it is! She's never cried like this before!" she sobbed. Perceptor stood there quietly, a comforting hand on Gadget's shoulder. He and Ratchet winced when SkyFlyer screeched out in pain. Gadget sobbed as she held her close. "...It's...It's alright...please quiet down, little one..." she choked.

"Okay let me see." Ratchet said. Ratchet readied an injection and administered it immediately. "That should calm her down and keep her from blowing out her voice processor." He gently took his grandniece into his arms. He softly clicked to her to try and calm her. She still cried out every now and then. Gadget wiped at her optics as Perceptor led her over to a berth. Ratchet gently laid SkyFlyer down on it and checked her over, still clicking to her. "By Primus! No wonder..." He radioed Prowl. '_Prowl! Get your aft in here!'_

'_You don't have to yell. I'm coming._'Ratchet sighed heavily and kept SkyFlyer calm by rubbing her helm and clicking to her.

"I-is...Is she...going to be okay...?" Gadget hiccupped.

"She'll be fine Gadget. I just need to confirm some things first."

It wasn't long until Prowl soon arrived. "Is something the matter Ratchet?" he asked.

"Come over here. I want to confirm something with SkyFlyer." Prowl did as instructed. Ratchet showed him his scans and a detailed description of the new program code SkyFlyer was running. "Does that look familiar to you?"

Prowl blinked in surprised. "But she doesn't have any Ratchet..."

"I thought so. That's why she's in pain. They're there...somewhere..."

"Doesn't have what?" Gadget demanded. "What's in there somewhere?"

"SkyFlyer has door wings, Gadget."

"WHAT?" both her and Perceptor exclaimed in unison.

"She has door wings." Ratchet repeated.

Gadget took a few deep intakes. "H-how...? Wh-where?"

"Well... She has what humans call a "developmental birth defect". Her door wings didn't form correctly when she was born from the protoform. Her body has just now started the program for them. That's why she had the sudden outburst. How should I put this...? Her door wings are trapped within the inner workings of her back plating. They're trying to force their way out. THAT'S why she's in such pain." Prowl shivered just thinking about it.

Gadget looked mortified. "...Oh...poor Sky..." she cringed, sobbing new tears for her daughter. Perceptor spoke comforting words and rubbed her back, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright, Gadget. Everything will be alright..."

"There is something I can do. I can force them out myself. It will be a very delicate procedure but it will safe her a LOT of pain in the long run."

"What's the success rate?" Prowl asked.

"Between 70 and 80 percent. I've only done this once."

"Once?" Prowl asked confused.

"It was a long time ago, when I was still at the Academy. I was only an apprentice medic. It was a rushed sparkling because of the war."

"Oh I see." Prowl said.

Gadget took a deep breath. "Do it. Do whatever you have to. I just want SkyFlyer to stop suffering."

Ratchet sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You know I'll do everything I can for her. If I can't save them, I'll put her life first and remove them all together." Prowl shivered again.

Gadget nodded. "Thank you, teacher. I trust you with our daughter's life." Perceptor smiled a bit.

"Do you want my help, Ratchet?" he asked.

"No. I'll be fine. You and Prowl can go. Gadget, I need you to stay here. Sky will need a constant presence and a mother's care. I might need medical assistance too. I know you'd rather be the one moving around inside her." Gadget nodded again, slowly getting her bearings. Perceptor kissed her before getting up and leaving.

"Good luck to all of you," Prowl said as he left. Gadget took a few deep breaths before coming back over to SkyFlyer's berth. Ratchet readied a strong injection to put her offline so he could work with minimal damage and pain to her. She started to wail in pain again.

"I know, little one. I'm going to make it stop, I promise," he said softly. He administered the injection and waited as she slowly fell asleep into a coma like state.

"I love you, Sky. I'm so sorry..." Gadget spoke softly as she kissed her helm. Ratchet smiled solemnly as he transformed his arm into a multi-tool and arranged a few spare tools nearby.

"Okay, I'm going to start now. If it gets to be too much, you don't have to stay and watch."

"I've trained under you for vorns now. I'm not afraid," she quipped.

Ratchet sighed. "I know that," he said sternly. "It's different when it's our own children, Gadget."

"I know..." Gadget replied softly. "I'm doing this for her..." Ratchet gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before gently lying SkyFlyer onto her stomach. He started by removing her back plating with skillful cuts of a laser scalpel. He pushed aside tubing and wires that housed various connections and fluid lines. "Gadget, help me by carefully clamping these lines out of the way."

"...Alright..." she said a bit shakily. She took the small clamps on the table and began fastening the various lines and connections out of the way. She followed Ratchet with each step, clamping more lines as he got deeper into SkyFlyer's tiny framework.

"Alright, stop there." She did so as he examined the inner workings. There, half buried in main system connections and major fuel lines was the pair of door wings. "...By Primus..." Ratchet sighed. Gadget had to turn away. She emptied her tanks and cried. She retched again, releasing all she had left. She cried, wiping her mouth plates. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Like I said," Ratchet started gently, "It's different when it's our own children."

Gadget coughed. "S-sorry...I...I thought...I could...handle it..."

"It's alright. It doesn't make you and less of a medic. Get cleaned up and lie down a few berths over." Gadget nodded and went over to a sink. After a few deep intakes, she went over to a berth nearby and laid down. She closed her optics and surprisingly fell right to sleep. Ratchet watched her with a smile. "Stubborn, but with a spark of gold." He took a deep breath and got back to work. He analyzed the connections and clamped off the tangled ones. He carefully severed them and began the hardest part of the entire procedure. With a program power boost from his own programs and some careful physical pulling, he managed to force the door wings out. He let them shift into proper alignment before reconnecting the severed lines. With a sigh of relief, he began unclamping the lines and guiding them back into place around the door wings. He checked everything to make sure the door wings wouldn't entangle again. He carefully began replacing SkyFlyer's back plating, making modifications to accommodate the door wings.

* * *

Two more strenuous Earth hours later, SkyFlyer was good as new. Ratchet had her on a fine grade energon line and a high dose sedative to keep her in stasis. He watched her rest peacefully, checking to be sure the door wing programming was running smoothly. He cleaned up and then checked on Gadget. He smiled at her still sleeping form. "Poor femme took it so hard. She must have been frightened about the whole situation." He came over and put a warm blanket over SkyFlyer, gently stroking her helm. "You'll be alright now, SkyFlyer. Old Uncle Ratchet kept his promise," he spoke softly. He smiled at the blue sparkling as she slept. "Pleasant dream cycle, little one." A deep intake and a content moan was her reply. He retired to his office to refuel and rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three new femmes had a very quiet welcome of just Ironhide and Optimus. Both had taken the three to get alternate modes and they were now entering the base. "We are all very happy that you made it here safely." Optimus said, still very happy to be with his bonded again. Elita One smiled and nuzzled against him.

"Me too... I missed you soo much." Optimus smiled bigger.

"Don't you miss me Ironhide?"

The old warrior blushed a bit. "...Course I do, Chromia." She smiled and leaned into him more in a loving matter as they walked. Ironhide smiled a little, cradling the metallic blue femme against him. The smaller purple femme followed behind them. She watched a bit sadly as she followed the couples. Optimus tried to radio Ratchet as they walked down the hall.

"Hmmm that's odd. Ratchet isn't answering."

"The Doc Bot alright?" Ironhide asked.

"I'll contact Wheeljack," Optimus said. '_Wheeljack... Optimus Prime to Wheeljack, you there?'_

'_I'm here Prime. What you need?_'

_'Have you heard from Ratchet lately?'  
_

_'No...now that you mention it. Why do you need Ratchet, Optimus?'_

'_We have three new arrivals that need checking over.__'_

'_New arrivals?'_

Optimus cleared his throat as Elita One kissed him and nuzzled against him. '_Well...Wheeljack... Elita, Chromia, and Arcee are here. Keep it quiet though.'_

'_Are you serious Prime?_'

_'Quite serious. I don't want anyone else to know right now. Poor Arcee will be the victim of the more immature members of our team.'_

'_I understand what you mean, Prime. I'll go check out Medical Bay and tell you what I find.'_

'_Thank you Wheeljack._' The Chief Engineer smiled and headed out of his lab and down the hall to Medical. He felt their bond as he walked towards the closed doors. Wheeljack found it odd that he could feel Ratchet, but he wasn't responding. He walked up to the door and unlocked the code.

"Ratchet?" he called. There was no answer. He looked around and it was then he a saw Gadget sitting on a berth. She was speaking softly to something under a blanket. He came close. "Gadget?"

"Hi Grandpa," she said with a smile not looking up. "Mommy's right here," she whispered, stroking the helm of the form under the blanket. Wheeljack's optics grew bright in confusion as his ear panels lit a pinkish color.

He swallowed hard. "Th-that's...That's not S-SkyFlyer...is it?"

She nodded. "Yes, Grandpa... It is... She... Her door wings...di-didn't...develop right..."

"She has door wings?"

"...Yes... Th-they...got stuck...deep under her back..."  
"WHAT?" Wheeljack exclaimed. "Don't tell me she went through...!"

"Please, quiet down... You'll wake her..."

"But...Primus Gadget! That's such an intense procedure for just a sparkling."

"...I know... That's why she's here...in Intensive Care..."

"Oh...Gadget. I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Grandpa. It was a natural glitch that happened when she was born. It happens with humans sometimes." He sighed sadly, rubbing an exposed hand.

"Poor little Sky..."

"Ratchet said she needs a few more days of rest and my constant presence. She's healing well, it's just going to take time for her still developing systems."

"Has Perceptor seen her?"

"Not today. It was only three hours ago. I'm sure he'll be by to see her. He was just as scared as I was when she freaked out all the sudden." Wheeljack gently kissed his granddaughter's hand before covering her more warmly with the blanket.

"She's so precious..."

"Yeah," smiled Gadget. "She'll be alright."

Wheeljack nodded with a smile. "Oh! The whole reason I'm here. Have you seen Ratchet? I need to reach him. We've got three new arrivals, so Prime's been looking for him."

"I don't know... I woke up an hour ago and I haven't seen him. Check his office. I bet he's resting in there."

"Thanks Gadget," smiled Wheeljack as he did just that. He head over and slowly open the door to look in. Ratchet was fast asleep on his berth. Wheeljack smiled and quietly came over. _**Ratchet... Ratchet**_ he called gently. When he got no answer, he smiled and kissed the CMO's forehead. "Rest well, love. I'm taking over." He quietly head out and gently closes the door. _'Wheeljack to Optimus Prime'_

_'Prime here. Did you find Ratchet, Wheeljack?'_

_'Yes sir. He's resting. I will take over for him. Bring the femmes here. Oh and sir? Please try to keep things quiet. SkyFlyer is in recharge.'_

_'Did something happen Wheeljack?'_

_'Yes...' he sighed sadly. 'She's...in ICU... Her...door wings developed late and she...Ratchet had too...'_

_'I understand, Wheeljack. No further explanation is necessary.'_He rubbed Elita One's helm soothingly to calm her.

_'I'll meet you in MedBay then.'_

_'Right, Optimus out.'_ Wheeljack watched as Gadget curled up next to SkyFlyer, singing softly to her. He sighed sadly as he got things ready for the new arrivals.

* * *

It was only a few breems before Optimus came in with Ironhide, Chromia, Elita One, and Arcee. Wheeljack looked up and smiled at them. "It's good to have you ladies safe and sound."

"It's good to see you again, Wheeljack." Elita One said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "If you three would kindly sit on a berth. Ratchet is resting so I'll be the one doing your check ups."

"Sure thing Wheeljack." Ironhide led Chromia over to a berth and helped her sit down on it. Optimus did the same with Elita. Arcee waited patiently, looking around the room. Wheeljack checked over Elita One first.

Elita looked over and saw Gadget and SkyFlyer. "So...you're daughter is here?" she asked Wheeljack with a smile.

"Yeah..." Wheeljack said.

"Is Gadget alright?" Chromia asked.

"Yes, she's fine..." Wheeljack replied, running detailed scans over Elita's chest and back. "It's my granddaughter I'm concerned about..."

Elita shivered a bit. "I see... She'll be alright. With her mother there and Ratchet's expertise, she'll pull through."

"You mean, that's a sparkling there with her?" Arcee asked, curious.

"Yes. You were a sparkling yourself once Arcee." Chromia said with a smile.

"Yeah...but I've never seen one."

"There is another one on this base too," said Elita One. "Prowl and Jazz's I believe?" she questioned, looking at her mate.

Optimus smiled with a nod. "Yes, another femme." he said.

Elita and Chromia smiled. "That's just wonderful," smiled Chromia. "Perceptor and Prowl, devoting their time to daughters. I always knew they could do it, especially with Gadget and Jazz's help respectively." Gadget perked up at the sound of her name. She stared at the new femmes as Elita One hopped off the berth. Wheeljack moved over to Chromia as Elita One walked over to the red femme.

"How's your sparkling doing?" she asked with a kind smile.

"...I don't know, Elita... Fine according to Teacher and Grandpa..." she sighed heavily. "But...I'm still unsure. I just don't know if she'll make it for sure. It's was a very intense and difficult procedure. She's not even an Earth Month old."

"If she's anything like your or Perceptor I'm sure she will make it."

"...She's a strong girl...but...I can't help but worry... She can't even come out of stasis for a week to allow her internal repairs to work. Sh-she's in such pain... a-and...I can't...DO anything..." Gadget choked, starting to sob. Elita gave her a hug.

She hugged back. "I don't know why I'm worrying and being such a crybaby about it," she sniffled. "I mean... sh-she's...gonna be...fine..."

"It's okay. You're just a mother worried about her sparkling." Gadget nodded and took a deep intake. Elita smiled. "I'd feel the same way, Gadget. You're doing the best you can, just being here for her."

Gadget slowly pulled away and wiped at her optics. "Thanks, Elita. I needed that." Elita smiled.

"Alright, you all check out fine," Wheeljack said as he came over to Gadget and Elita One. He ran some scans on SkyFlyer. "She's healing..." he sighed.

"That's good to hear. You have my permission to remain off duty as long as you need to," said Optimus as he came over. He saw Arcee waiting impatiently for orders. He smiled at her. "Arcee, why don't you go to the Rec Room and reenergize? Springer is here," he added with the beginnings of a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure sir?" she asked.

"I'm sure. Decepticon activity has been dead for awhile. Besides, from what I hear, Springer really misses you." Arcee almost squeaked with glee before taking off out of Medical Bay. Chromia laughed as she cuddled with Ironhide. Elita One came over with a very stern look.

Optimus blinks. "What?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You, Optimus Prime..." she started almost angrily. "...Are the sweetest mech and that's why I love you," she smirked, hugging him and nuzzling against him.

"And here I thought I did something wrong."

"Of course not, Optimus. You're all spark," she moaned happily, nuzzling as deeply as she could into him.

"Mia? Let's go to my quarters. I want to welcome you home," Ironhide smirked. She smirked in reply and happily followed him, nuzzling against him. Elita looked towards Optimus.

"I like their idea…" she almost pouted. He only smiled at her and snatched her up. She squeeked in surprised. "OPTIMUS…!" she whined. He kissed her hand before taking it into his own. She sighed happily, resting her head against his chest. She welcomed the feel of his big spark beneath her.

"Come on, let's go to my quarters." He left with a big grin on his face. Gadget sighed and nuzzled against SkyFlyer's comatose form. Wheeljack smiled solemnly and put a hand on her back.

"Try not to worry so much. You might fry your processor if you do. You know she's going to be alright."

"Yes…but there's always the possibility-…"

"She's a strong little girl. She'll pull through just fine." He stroked her helm a little bit. "Relax. You're making ME worry." Gadget laughed.

"You're right," she said as she carefully sat up. Wheeljack smiled.

"That's better. If you need anything I'll be doing things around here. Might as well get some things done for Ratch," he smiled as he walked away. Gadget watched him for a bit, only checking on SkyFlyer ever so often.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harmony was playing tag with Jazz and Prowl. Both had managed to carefully distract her from her cousin. Jazz walked away as she gave chase. "You're not gonna get me," he coaxed. Harmony giggled and reached out her little hands. Prowl snuck up behind her and gave a gentle tug on her door wings. She whipped around in time to catch him walking off. She pouted and decided to chase "Daddy" instead. He laughed as she gave chase. Jazz watched happily. Harmony ran forward with her little legs and tackled Prowl. He fell down with a laugh.

"Alright, Harmony. You got me." She giggled as he took her into his arms. She nuzzled against him and clicked happily.

"My, our little lady sure is strong," smiled Jazz. I know she had some help though, Jazz said through the bond.

Well, I couldn't dissapoint her, smirked Prowl. Both smiled at each other. Harmony giggled and climbed off of Prowl. She went over to Jazz and climbed into his lap. He rubbed her helm and let her nuzzle against him. She curled up into a content ball.

"Someone wanted their mother," Prowl smiled.

"Yeah… She's a cute one." Jazz subspaced a fine grade bottle and gave it to her. She sucked on it happily, almost falling asleep. Prowl smiled at the sweet sight, coming over to sit by Jazz. Her little door wings drooped lazily in content. Prowl frowned a little bit, remembering who else now had them.

"Prowler?"

"…It's…It's nothing…"

"It doesn't feel like nothin'," Jazz replied.

"It's… 'you know who'."

"Oh… What does Harmony have to do with her?"

"…Sh-she… She was in so much pain because…because she has…has them now…"

"She has what now?" Jazz smiled a bit as Harmony dropped her bottle and closed sleepy optics. Her door wings twitched a bit before hanging lazily against her back in a relaxed position. "No…SKYFLYER HAS DOOR WINGS?" Jazz exclaimed in surprise. Prowl only nodded sadly, shivering a bit. Harmony awoke startled and looked around the room. "…She was in that much pain because… Oh Primus!" Harmony grew alarmed and frantically looked around for her favorite playmate. Where was she? She was upset earlier. Was she okay? Why was mommy freaking out?

"Jazz…calm down. You're worrying Harmony."

"Poor Sky…"

"I know…" Harmony started to whimper as SkyFlyer was nowhere to be found. She clicked and whirred, calling out for her blue companion. Tears formed in her optics because SkyFlyer was missing and probably hurt. She wailed and whimpered.

"Aww, it's alright Harmony. Sky's going to be alright. She's with the Doc Bot right now. He's gonna make everything better. It's alright…" Jazz spoke softly. Harmony was too worried, sobbing and clicking as she searched the room for SkyFlyer. Prowl sighed and took Harmony into his arms.

"Ssshhhh, it's alright, little one. She'll be okay. SkyFlyer's going to be fine. Calm down…" He rocked her a little bit as he held her close to his chest. "I know you're worried, but she'll be alright."

Jazz sighed. "You think we could take 'er to go see the little lady? I'm sure Gadget's there."

"That might be a good idea. It might calm her down." He carefully stood and shifted Harmony more comfortably. "Come on, sweetspark. Let's go see SkyFlyer." Prowl headed back towards Medical Bay, trying to calm Harmony down. Jazz followed closely behind, wanting to see for himself.

* * *

Once they arrived at Medical Bay, Jazz gently knocked on the door. Harmony was still clicking sadly, missing her friend. At that moment the door opened and to their surprise Wheeljack answered the door. "Jack?" Jazz started.

"Where's Ratchet?" Prowl finished asking.

"He's resting in his office." Wheeljack explained "So I decided to help out. What can I help you with?"

"We want to know how SkyFlyer is." Prowl explained. Harmony looked at Wheeljack and started clicking at him. "Harmony is worried about her too."

"So can we come in Jack?" Jazz asked.

"I don't see why not," said Wheeljack as he stepped aside to let them in.

Gadget was still by SkyFlyer's side humming softly. They could tell she was still upset. "Lil' Red, ya okay?" Jazz asked.

Gadget looked up and noticed the two Second in Commands. "I guess..." she said sadly. Harmony noticed SkyFlyer and started to reach out to her, clicking.

"Sshhh..." Prowl said, "She's sleeping, Harmony." Harmony immediately quieted, but still reached out little hands. Prowl patted her on the head. She smiled up at her father and then clicked softly, reaching out her hands to SkyFlyer. Prowl understood what his daughter wanted. He carefully set her down next to Gadget with a smile. Harmony looked up at Gadget then back at SkyFlyer. Gadget smiled optics still dim.

"Hello, little one. You worried too?" Harmony clicked softly. Gadget rubbed her helm. "You're sweet, concerned about your cousin. Sky...Harmony's here to see you," she smiled. Harmony started to click at SkyFlyer. "She can't click back, sweetie. She's in a very deep sleep." Harmony clicked sadly. Gadget sighed. "She was hurt really badly. She has to sleep a LONG time so she gets better." Harmony looked sad again. Gadget patted her head. "She'll be better in a few days." Harmony nuzzled into her. Jazz smiled.

"I feel sorry for her..." Prowl said.

Gadget perked her head up. "Why?" She didn't give him time to reply. "Why feel sorry for her? That's not going to help her heal faster. I know human babies have to go through much worse. Some have to go through heart surgeries before they're one year old."

Prowl slowly looked away, his door wings low. "I didn't..."

"Sorry I snapped..." Gadget replied. "I just... Pity isn't going to make her better. I shouldn't be moping around. She could be going through much worse."

"It's okay..." Prowl said.

Gadget stood up and walked over to him. "No...no it's not. I should be strong for her. I shouldn't have snapped at you. We both understand what she's going through in some way. Your concern is appreciated." Prowl smiled a bit at her. She smiled back. Harmony started clicking again. "I'm sorry, little one. She won't be able to play for a few days. She needs to heal, okay?" Harmony looked like she was starting to cry again.

Jazz came over and took her into his arms. "I know, baby. I know. You can play with me and daddy until she gets better." She buried herself into him, clicking sadly.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint her..." Gadget sighed.

"It's alright. She's just worried, aren't you, sweetie?" Jazz cooed. Harmony clicked back. Jazz gently rubbed her helm. "Sky'll be alright." Prowl smiled a bit. Gadget smiled too. She kissed SkyFlyer on the helm before getting up.

"Where ya goin, Lil Red?"

"To take a break and get some energon."

Prowl smiled. "That's a good idea." he said.

She just smiled back. "She'll be alright while I'm gone," she said as she walked through the MedBay doors. "You all coming?"

Prowl nods. "Come on Jazz." Gadget smiled as the four of them left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chromia was snuggled next to Ironhide catching her breath. "That...was the BEST...interface...I've...had...in a LOONG time... You...You...turbowolf" Ironhide smiled. Chromia smiled back.

"Mia...have I told you how much I love you?"

"...Yes, you old rust bucket, but tell me again..." she sighed as she cuddled closer in his strong grip.

Ironhide sighed happily. "I missed you terribly." He looked down when he didn't get an immediate reply. His spark melted to see Chromia fast asleep, her head on his chest and her body cuddled as close to his frame as it could get. "Pleasant dreams, Chromia," he spoke softly as he stroked her helm once. He held her closely and protectively before falling into his own deep recharge. The same could be said for Optimus and Elita One.

* * *

Perceptor saw Gadget having a good time in the Recreation Room with the group of friends. "Gadget, you're feeling better? How's Sky?"

"Resting. She'll be resting for a few more days yet. I needed to take a break. I can't hover over her and worry so much."

"I'm glad," Perceptor smiled. "I'll take a shift, alright?"

"You want to?" The others watched curiously.

"She's OUR daughter. I want to see how she is. I was so worried about what happened."

"Thank you, Percie."

"You just take it easy and I'll watch over her." He stole a kiss off her cheek before heading to Medical.

"That was very nice of him," smiled Bumblebee.

"Yep," smiled Jazz. "He's gettin' out of that lab more and more. Didn't take near as much convincin' as you, Prowler," he added with a smirk.

"…Jazz…" Prowl smiled. He rubbed Harmony's helm as she slept. She had fallen asleep shortly after they sat down. She no longer had the worry of SkyFlyer keeping her from her nap. Jazz stole a kiss. "Is that an apology?" he teased.

"No, this is," Jazz said as he kissed Prowl's chevron where the two points joined at the center. Prowl's optics closed as he smiled.

"Apology accepted." The humans couldn't help but laugh.

"How about we go outside for a little drive or something?" Melissa suggested with a smile towards Gadget.

"That's a great idea," smiled Bumblebee. "All of us can go. Well...except Jazz and Prowl. You two can meet us later once Harmony wakes up."

"Sounds like a plan. What ya think Prowler?" He nodded, smiling as Harmony cuddled closer in her sleep.

"Let's go. Fresh air will be good for you, Gadge," Melissa smiled. The red femme smiled and looked towards Bumblebee, Mikeala, and Sam. Prowl and Jazz smiled at them as they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 9

Once outside, Bumblebee and Gadget transformed. Melissa climbed into Gadget's driver seat. Sam did the same in Bumblebee while Mikeala sat in the front passenger seat. "Okay let's go." Bumblebee said happily. Gadget smiled and followed her best friend away from base.

"So, where are we going?" Melissa asked.

"It's up to Bee," Gadget smiled. _'Bee, where are you taking us?'_

_'Sam suggested the spot. I'm following his directions.'_

_'Alright. I trust he'll take us somewhere good,' _she replied with a smile. Melissa smiled as she watched the scenery go by from the highway.

"Just a few more miles, then take exit two. You'll love this place."

"Oh yeah..." Mikeala smiled, having been there before.

"Yeah, right here Bee." Melissa watched as they turned off to exit two. The off ramp ended in a stoplight. From the stoplight, the road became a dusty dirt path.

"Gadget...just where are we going? I have no idea where we are.

_'Bumblebee...?'_

_'Sam reassures me that this place is breathtaking.'_

"It's more than that," Mikeala said. "And coming from a city girl who loves to work in a shop, that's saying something." Melissa's question was forgotten as they continued down the dirt road. The trees and old homes caught captured her interest.

"It's five more miles down the road, Bee," said Sam.

"Seagulls! Ducks! Blue Herrings!"

"It must be beautiful if there's an increase in wildlife," said Gadget. Bumblebee, Gadget, and Melissa followed the line of tress until they got to a huge open lake. There were trees on the bank being reflected in the sparkling, blue water. There was a foothill about a mile down the side of it.

"I bet we could hike on that foothill!" Melissa said excitedly. Bumblebee drove down to the foothill and parked in front of it on a patch of dirt. Gadget pulled up beside him. Melissa sighed happily as she got out of Gadget. Sam and Mikeala smiled to themselves as they got out of Bumblebee.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"It's so pretty," Melissa smiled.

"I know..." Sam said. "My parents brought me here last summer for the weekend. I brought Mikeala."

"It's still as cool as I remember," she agreed.

"So much beauty on this planet that I still haven't seen..." Gadget said. Bumblebee quietly took it all in. He tried to slowly drive up to the lake's edge to watch the wildlife.

"Feel free to transform and look around," Sam smiled. "Nobody's here in the early spring. We have the place to ourselves. You guys can be yourself." Gadget took a deep breath as she transformed. She stretched her limbs before carefully going to the lake's edge. She was careful to sit gracefully without scaring anything off. She let the tip of a metal foot sink into the water.

"This is great. Thank you Sam, Bumblebee." Melissa took off her shoes and rolled up her shorts, sitting next to Gadget. She waded into the water and climbed onto Gadget's ankle. She let her feet dangle from the living metal perch. Bumblebee sat down beside Gadget. Mikeala and Sam sat down on a nearby bench, doing what couples do. Bumblebee smiled as a Blue jay perched on his hand. He slowly brought his metal pinky to him and pet his head. "Aww, he likes you," Melissa smiled. Gadget smiled as she watched. She sighed happily, then smirked. "I wonder how the water feels..." she said with a glint in her eye. Her smirk broadened as she tipped her foot up. There was an accompanying scream and splash.

"GADGET!" Melissa whined as she trudged out of the lake. She wrung out her shirt as she did, glaring at her guardian.

"What? You wanted to get wet, didn't you?" Bumblebee tried not to laugh.

"Not without my swim suit..." Melissa pouted. Gadget laughed out right as she scooped up her damp friend.

"Oh...I was just having fun, youngling," she soothed. Melissa sighed heavily. Gadget, still laughing, set her on her lap. "You know when you pout like a sparkling it just makes it worse. You can be cute when you're angry."

"I'm not trying to be cute! I'm wet!" she whined, punching Gadget's lower stomach plating. "OW!" Gadget only laughed harder.

"Now, now," she chuckled. "That's not going to get you anywhere. Metal hurts flesh you silly girl."

"Oooo!" Gadget just pat her on the head with a smile.

"I'm sorry, little one. You know I would never truly hurt you."

"...No..." Melissa smiled, nuzzling into her guardian. "I just wish I could push you into the water to get you back," she smirked.

"Ah, but I'm a big metallic organism," she smirked back. Melissa just sighed and shook her head. "You mean a lot to me, little one. You always will. I'll protect you with my very spark until the life goes out of your body."

"I know you will..." she smiled. "Oh! Look at the ducks!" she said as she sat up. Gadget picked Melissa up and set her on her shoulder. She slowly stood up and moved a few feet down. There, in the middle of the lake, was a family of ducks. She set Melissa down on the bank to let her watch close up. Melissa happily waded out to a safe distance and smiled as she watched the babies learn to swim and fly. Gadget watched, occasionally looking at the sky or other wildlife. Bumblebee watched Sam and Mikeala cuddling on the bench to make sure they were okay. He got a smirk on his face and stood up. He crept down the bank towards Gadget. He slowly approached her as her optics were following a heard of deer across the lake. With a smirk and a jump, he tackled Gadget into the water. Both went under in a horrendous wave of water and a yelp from Gadget. Sam and Mikeala rushed down to see what the commotion was about. Both surfaced, Gadget shoving Bumblebee away.

"What was that for, you slagger?" Bumblebee just laughed.

"I...I...was...Melissa wanted to...get you back..."

"Oh...? Since when did you take revenge on ME for MY friends?"

"Since it was fun," he giggled. He pushed her under again.

"Bee!" she whined.

"Now, THAT one was all me!" he laughed.

"Oh! You're gonna get it, you bug!" Bumblebee just laughed, trying to dodge her lunges. She smirked as she pushed him under again. Both started splashing and fighting, erupting into fits of laughter. Melissa couldn't help but giggle at them. Sam and Mikeala walked away, leaving the two Autobots to themselves. They found a secluded area and went back to making out. Melissa lost interest in the two bots and wandered off. She found a nearby trail and followed it. She smiled as she looked at all the wildlife and heard the music of the woods. Gadget trudged out of the water. "No more. That's it. Let's enjoy the rest of the day."

"Aww...you're such kill joy..."

"I've got water in parts I had forgotten I had!" Bumblebee just giggled. Gadget sighed. "Time to cool off now."

"Okay okay..." Bumblebee sighed and sat next to her.

"...Bee...?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for bringing us here. I needed this."

"No problem. What are friends for?" he smiled. She smiled back. She sighed sadly. "What's wrong?"

"...Sky...she...she would love this... I...want to bring her here when she recovers."

"She'll be fine Gadget." Bumblebee said "Just wait and see."

"...I hope so..." Gadget said.

"I know so." Gadget smiled a bit and watched the ducks and their ducklings sadly.

Bumblebee watched her, trying to think of something to make Gadget happy. He got a smirk on his face and nudged her. "Tag! You're it!" He stood up and ran off.

"Bee, that is so childish and-...hey!" She ran after.

* * *

Gadget chased Bumblebee around for an hour before both of them pulled up to the lake side again. Both transformed and laughed at each other. Bumblebee looked towards Sam and Mikeala to see them napping in the nice shade of a tree. "Hey Gadget...where's Melissa?" Bumblebee asked.

"She's right-...here? Wh-where... Melissa! Melissa where are you, youngling!" she called. There was a familiar high pitched scream and the sound of a jet flying off.

Bumblebee transformed and drove off. "Starscream!" he called as he disappeared into the distance.

The noise woke Mikeala. "Sam... SAM! Our rides are leaving us."

"Wh-what...? Hey! BEE! Hey! You can't...!"

"Come on!"

"We...We can't catch up to them on foot..."

"We can't stay here. There might be more 'Cons." She took out her cell phone and dialed the base. Sam followed as they ran after Gadget and Bumblebee.

"This is Prowl. What's the emergency?" the second in command answered from the other end.

"It's Mikeala. Bumblebee and Gadget went off chasing a 'Con. They left us stranded."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Just what I said," replied Mikeala. "We need a ride out of here. There could be more. I think the 'Con took our friend."

"Okay hold on tight."

"We're trying to follow Gadget and Bee on foot," she replied.

"On foot? I'll send help right away."

"Thanks," Mikeala said as she hung up.

"Is someone coming?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Optimus!" Prowl said as he ran out of the command center.

"Prowl what is it?"

"Prime, it's Bumblebee and Gadget. They left Mikeala and Sam stranded. They're chasing after a Decepticon. It's a possible hostage situation."

"That's not good."

"What should we do, Optimus?"

"I'm going to contact Bumblebee and Gadget and get more details out of them. Send Sideswipe to pick up Sam and Mikeala."

"Yes sir."

Prowl left to get Sideswipe as Optimus opened his comm. link. '_Bumblebee, report. This is Optimus Prime._'

'_Optimus?_' he replied, surprised to hear his leader's voice.

'_Bumblebee...Prowl has informed me that you left Sam and Mikeala behind._'

'_Oh slag! How did-...are they alright?_'

'_Prowl answered a call from Mikeala's communication device. They are trying to follow you and Gadget by foot. I'm sending Sideswipe to pick them up. I want a full status report on what's going on._'

'_Well...Gadget and I got back from play-...a...a long drive. I noticed her friend and charge, Melissa Jackson was missing. We heard her scream and saw a jet fly off. I recognized it as Starscream. I chased after him. I believe he has her prisoner. Gadget's right behind me. She followed after I alerted her._'

'_Continue your pursuit. I'll mobilize everyone. Do you know why they would capture her?_'

'_No, I don't. I don't think she knew anything. I'll ask Gadget when I can._'

'_Keep me informed, Optimus out._' Optimus sighed heavily. Starscream was an unwanted distraction from the day's duties. _'Be careful and bring the humans straight back to base. I think Bumblebee and Gadget can handle Starscream for now. Sam and Mikeala's safety are your priority._'

'_I understand. Sideswipe out,_' he replied as the left the base. Sam and Mikeala were sitting at the side of the road almost two miles down from the lake. Both were catching their breath and hoping for a ride back home. It wasn't long until Sideswipe drove up. "Need a lift?" he asked.

"Sideswipe? Yeah, we sure do," said Mikeala. The autobot open his doors for them.

Both climbed in, now a bit more relaxed. "...Air conditioning..." sighed Sam.

Mikeala sighed in content. "Are you both alright?" Sideswipe asked as he drove away.

"Yeah, just hot and tired." Mikeala said.

"Oh. I'm supposed to take you back to base. Prime's orders."

"But what about Bee, Gadget and Melissa?" Sam asked.

"Optimus said they'd be okay. I think he's going to send some guys after him."

"Oh, alright. I hope so..." Sam said worriedly.

"Sam...we would only get in the way. It's not like I have a tow truck and you don't have the AllSpark."

"I guess."

"Don't worry. Prime thinks of everything. He won't let anything happen to them," said Sideswipe. '_Prime, I've got the humans. I'm headed back to base._'

'_Good. Ironhide and I are on our way to rendevous with Gadget and Bumblebee. Starscream is headed to some cliffs. Bumblebee believes its a secret lair of some sort. Report to Prowl once you get back to base. Ironhide and I will take care of the younglings and Miss Jackson._'

'_Sure thing boss bot._'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at base, Perceptor was recharging peacefully in Medical Bay. He had his arm curled around SkyFlyer's comatose form. Ratchet, who was working on reports and organizing the supplies, looked on with a smile. He went over to his granddaughter and gently stroked her helm. Her readings spiked a bit at the calming touch. "I know you'll make it through this," he said with a solemn smile. He walked away to go back to what he was working on, but he stopped when her readings spiked a bit more. She slowly stirred. He rushed over, worried something might be wrong. She slowly blinked open optics. She whimpered and rubbed her optics as her door wings acted in sync with her body and emotions. "By Primus... You're stubborn just like your mother..." She weakly reached up her hands to be held. "You just couldn't stay down, huh?" She weakly shook her head, still whimpering a bit. He sighed and sat down on the berth, taking her into his arms. She nuzzled against him, putting her thumb in her mouth. Her weak optics looked around the room. How could she stay asleep when there was so much to see and do? She hummed contentedly to see "daddy" sleeping peacefully nearby. "He's been keeping watch over you while your mom's away." She whimpered a bit from her still healing, still new door wings. Ratchet gently rubbed them to help. "It's just going to take a little while. You'll get better." She nuzzled against him happily, still sucking her thumb. Ratchet smiled at her as he moved the i.v lines out of the way a bit. She fluttered her door wings, curiously testing them out. She immediately regretted it, whimpering and moaning in pain. "Easy little one." She clicked and cried a bit. He sent out a soothing magnetic pulse as he brushed his hand over them. "They're not quite ready yet, Sky. Don't rush." She nuzzled against him again, putting her thumb back in her mouth. He smiled at her and rubbed her helm. "They'll heal in time, Sky. I admire your determination though..." Perceptor woke and jumped up from his position when SkyFlyer wasn't there.

"Oh…my…" Perceptor said as he came over to Ratchet and SkyFlyer. The little blue femme chirped happily and waved before putting her thumb back in her mouth.

"She woke up a breem ago."

"Is everything alright?"

"She's fine. She just couldn't stay asleep. She's stubborn and strong like her mother."

"…Ah yes… You want to come to dad, Sky?" She clicked and reached out her spare hand. Ratchet gladly handed her over, careful of the I.V lines. She hummed as she nuzzled against the scientist's chest. "Dad loves you, very much…" Her weak optics closed. Perceptor smiled and slowly rubbed her helm. She hummed and whirred before falling into a deep, natural recharge. "Will she be alright, sleeping normally? Is it bad that she came out of the comatose state?"

"No…she'll be just fine. Like I said, she's strong like her mother. She was determined not to stay down. As long as she takes it easy and rests, she'll come out alright. I don't want to release her just yet."

"I thought so. Gadget will be happy to hear she's alright."

"That she will," Ratchet smiled. Perceptor smiled in return. He carefully laid down on the berth with her lying on his chest. He looked at her door wings, almost studying them.

"Well, her mother DOES have them. I suppose we should have guessed."

"Yes, but you don't. Sometimes doors can be dominate traits, sometimes they're not. It really depends on the unique programming of each parent."

"I see… Well, I'll make sure she rests properly. She'll be glad to play copycat with Harmony," Perceptor smiled broadly.

"Oh, yes… I'd almost forgotten about that. Harmony will be very happy to have a copycat her size and age."

"Harmony will be happy that Sky will be better soon."

"Yes, she will. She was very worried about her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus gathered up Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Cliffjumper to go after Starscream. They left the base, following the roads Bumblebee had sent them to follow. "I hope we catch up to them soon," said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, I would love to kick Starscream's aft," Cliffjumper said.

"I'd like to give him a good taste of my cannons."

"Everyone calm down. This is serious. Have you all forgotten there's a human hostage involved? If we fire on Starscream, we could hurt Miss Jackson."

"Sorry, Optimus. I'd forgotten about Melissa," sighed Ironhide. He knew all too well the feeling of a charge in danger. He knew he would be hunting down Starscream with a burning passion if Annabelle or her parents were in the same situation.

They were coming up on a yellow spec ahead. "Bumblebee spotted three yards ahead. We've almost caught up to them. Be ready everyone," Optimus said as he sped up a bit.

"Right."

_'Optimus to Bumblebee, do you copy?'_

_'Bumblebee here.'_

_We're coming up behind you. Where is Gadget's location?'_

_'She is one yard in front of me, sir. I've tried to keep communication. She...she's quite upset. It's hard to keep up.'_

_'I'll try contacting her myself, Prime out._' As Optimus and the group caught up to Bumblebee, he sent out a link to Gadget._ 'Gadget, this is Optimus, come in.' _There was no answer as he looked past Bumblebee to try and see her ahead._ 'Gadget, this is Optimus Prime. Report.'_ After a few moments of silence, he sighed heavily. He knew what Bumblebee said must be true. She was not one to defy her superiors in any way. He reached out and could feel the anger in the family bond he had with all the Autobots. He took a deep breath and tried again. _'Gadget, this is Optimus Prime. Report, that's an order.'_

_'...S-sir...?' _she questioned.

_'I'm following Bumblebee with Ironhide, Cliffjumper, and Sunstreaker.'_

_'H-how long...have you been following...?' _she asked with guilt in her voice.

_'An earth hour. I assembled a team as quickly as possible once I arranged transport for Sam and Mikeala.'_

She felt even more guilty now. Sam and Mikeala were forgotten and left behind. They didn't deserve to be dragged into such danger._ 'I...My deepest apologies, sir. I should not have abandoned them so quickly. I...was out of line, sir.'_

_'That may be, but you were acting out of concern for Miss Jackson. I will excuse it this one time due to the current circumstances.'_

"DIE AUTOBOTS!" Starcream cried as he fired down upon them. He sneered in rage to find out he was being followed, not just by two young scouts, but by Prime and that old rust bucket with the cannons as well.

"NOO! Leave them alone!" Melissa screeched from the cockpit.

"SILENCE FLESHLING!" he roared, cutting off her oxygen supply temporarily.

She gasped for air until he restored it. She curled up in the pilot's seat, shaking in fear. _When I said I wanted to fly in a jet before I die, this is NOT what I wanted... _she thought.

"Autobots! Regain control and DO NOT return fire!" Optimus called to them.

"What Prime? Don't want to hurt the fleshling?" Starscream smirked. Cliffjumper and Ironhide resisted the urge to blast Starscream into a million pieces.

"Your snide remarks will not work on me, Starscream. I have far more wisdom than you do," Optimus replied.

"C'mon, Optimus. Just the wing tip? I'll do my best not to hit the cockpit," said Ironhide.

"No! Permission denied."

"What...not even just a little bit?"

"Ironhide..." Optimus spoke dangerously.

"Just keeping my options open..." Optimus sighed as they continued to follow Bumblebee. Gadget slowed down a bit to let the others catch up. She was a little more calm now. Having Optimus and her fellow 'Bots following behind her comforted her.

There was a sudden screech and Starscream sped off ahead of them. "You Slagger!" screamed Gadget as she sped after him. _'Optimus sir! Permission to pursue at top speed!'_

_'Permission granted. BE CAREFUL. Do NOT do anything until we arrive behind you.'_

_'Understood, Prime. Gadget out.'_ With that, she followed Starscream full throttle. Bumblebee and the others followed after her, tracking her location.

* * *

Starscream landed on an abandoned air strip that led to an abandoned hanger. He went inside and transformed. He held Melissa tightly in his grip as the hanger slammed shut. There was a shabby Medical Bay in one corner. The other side of it had places for the Decepticons to park in their alternate modes for regular maintenance. The rest of the side with the Medical had computers and monitors on it. There was an elevator near the parking spots. Melissa could only guess that it went down underground to sleeping quarters and laboratories. "Hey Starscream, where did you go?" Thundercraker asked.

"Out on patrol. Making sure those stupid Autobots are kept in line."

"They're not stupid! They're coming for me!"

"SHUT UP!" Starscream barked. Melissa shivered and closed her mouth tightly.

"Ewww! You brought one of those stupid humans with you?" asked Skywarp as he came over.

"Yes. She could be useful," he smirked. He walked over to the elevator. Skywarp smirked. Thundercracker followed right behind him.

"Hey...can I play with the human too?"

"No," Starscream growled.

"Aww, please Screamer?"

"Don't calm me that! You may be my brother, but I'm still leader of the Decepticons."

"After you're done with it?"

"...Maybe...but only after I'm done with her. For now, go keep watch. The Autobots tried to follow me here."

"What ever you say Screamer."

"I said don't call me that, TC!" Melissa winced, but giggled a bit at thier brotherly banter. Starscream sighed angrily as his two wingmates retreated away from him. Thundercracker went outside to stand guard while Skywarp kept an eye on the monitors.

"I can't believe I'm related to those two..." Starscream growled. Melissa gulped and shivered again as Starscream took her down the elevator. There were a few moments of flashing lights and darkness, then it opened into a hallway. Sure enough, one side of the hall led to private quarters. A few Decepticons were walking around. They nodded respectfully at Starscream. The other side of the all led down to a set of big double doors. A few smaller doors to living quarters and private labs were on the walls too. One door was marked "holding cell". Melissa prayed to God and to the Cybertronian god that Starscream would take her there. Her prayers were denied as Starscream went down to the double doors. She swallowed hard and tried to hid in his tight grip as the doors opened. Inside was the main laboratory to the secret base. Various machines made various noises. Lights flashed here and there from different devices. She shivered and tried to keep her eyes tightly closed. "No use, cowering human. You're only delaying the inevitable. Don't worry... I plan to keep you alive... at least for a little while," he smirked. Melissa shivered, almost sobbing in terror now. Starscream set her down with a clawed hand on one of the work tables. He strapped her down to keep her from escaping. She whimpered and tried to struggle. "You're only adding to my amusement, fleshling."

Outside, Gadget was hidden in her car mode on the side of the hanger. She could sense Thundercracker pacing back and forth, looking around in boredom. She was parked as close to the side of the hanger as she could get. _Please Primus...let her be alright until the others come._

Optimus Prime and the others, with Bumblebee in lead, reached the abandoned air strip. _'Autobots, be on high alert. One of the seekers is standing guard outside. We need to approach carefully so as not to alert our presence.'_

Everyone nodded and waited for instructions. _'Gadget, do you read? This is Optimus Prime. We're at your location.'_

_'I copy, sir. I'm on the left side of the warehouse. I cannot see you. Permission to create a distraction?'_

_'Granted, but be careful.'_

_'You can count on me.' _She carefully scanned for the other Autobots in the now dark and sunless night. She could make out their signatures five yards away. She carefully pulled away from the side of the warehouse. She watched Thundercracker's every move. She watched him pace before speeding out of her spot. "Come and get me Blundercracker!" she screamed as she raced off down the runway.

"Hey!"

_'Autobots! Move out!'_ At Optimus's command, the small group raced up to the hanger and chased after Thundercracker. He raced after Gadget in his true form. She laughed as he tried to keep up in his bi-pedal mode.

"I'll get you yet! I'll prove to Starscream I can catch an Autobot!" He was just about to transform when Cliffjumper and Ironhide shot at him.

"I don't think so, punk!"

Optimus skidded to a stop in front of the hanger, just as Skywarp warped out to greet him. "You think I wouldn't see you on the security system?" Optimus transformed and tackled Skywarp to the ground.

"I wanted you to see us. Now there's no one to warn the others we're here."

"Slag! STAR-..." he was cut off as Optimus strangled his throat. His vocalizer frizzed and he was silent. He growled, painfully clutching his throat. He flipped a control on his arm, sending a comm. signal, but Optimus reacted quickly. With a fling of his sword, the control was slashed. Skywarp sneered, clutching his bleeding arm. He was unable to do anything now, except warp. He smirked, ignoring the pain to his throat and arm.

He flipped the control on his other arm, ready to warp back inside. Bumblebee was quick to tackle him to the ground before he could move. "Another one bites the dust," played as he smiled. He had Skywarp pinned underneath him for the most part.

"Good work, Bumblebee."

"Why don't I spark sit this slagger, Bee?" Ironhide said as he came over to the three of them. Bumblebee buzzed and clicked a yes with a thumbs up. As soon as he got up, Ironhide sat down very ungracefully on top of Skywarp. "Not going anywhere, punk." Skywarp fizzled out a growl.

"Bumblebee, you come with me," said Optimus. "We're going inside to get Melissa out of there. I just pray Starscream hasn't done any permanant damage." Ironhide shivered a bit. He was glad it was not Annabelle or Will, however, he did not want to picture how badly the Jackson girl was suffering. Optimus clapped him on the shoulder. Gadget, Sunstreaker, and Cliffjumper raced up in fits of laughter. They had Thundercracker in a very sorry state. He was hog tied and being dragged behind the three. Sunstreaker had gone to painting him with human prison stripes. The blue seeker grumbled and growled. "Good work," Optimus said. "Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, you two stay with Ironhide and the prisoners."

"Sure thing boss bot." Cliffjumper said.

"Sir, does that mean I'm coming with you?" Gadget asked eagerly.

"It's pointless for me to try and stop you from coming. Miss Jackson is your charge. I know you want to help." Gadget nodded. She sunk her head low a moment.

"Sir...it was...was my fault. If I had been watching her more closely...If I had been paying attention to her...she wouldn't have gone into the forest and gotten captured." She stood there, trying not to cry.

"You had no way of knowing that Starscream would be out."

"...No...but I should...I should have been more vigilant..." she choked. Bumblebee came over and hugged her.

"My fault too," he said.

Optimus came over to them. "It was an honest mistake. Everyone makes them," he spoke gently. "Come on. The longer we stay here the more danger she is in." Gadget sniffled and nodded, wiping her optics. Bumblebee pulled away and both followed Optimus. "Ironhide, I'm leaving you in charge of the others and the prisoners. They cannot be allowed to alert Starscream and the others to our mission."

"You can count on me, Prime. I think we've got these slaggers under control," Ironhide smirked.

"Hey Cliff, maybe I should doodle on his face next," laughed Sunstreaker.

"Y-yeah…" the red mini-bot agreed. "Like those human graffiti faces…" Optimus just sighed as he walked away. He knew they wouldn't let him down. Gadget swallowed hard, nervous and worried about Melissa. She hoped that she would find her still functional.

"Bumblebee, you think you can break the code on the door?"

"Sure thing, Prime."

"S-sir," Gadget said nervously, "I might be better at it, Optimus sir. I-I've…tinkered with similar security devices in grandpa's lab."

"If you think you're up to it." She took a deep breath and nodded fiercely. She could not let him down because of stupid emotions. Bumblebee smiled and stepped aside. Gadget easily cracked the code and the hanger door opened. "Proceed cautiously. We aren't sure if there are others here."

"I'm detecting faint signatures below us, Prime."

"So am I…Melissa's down there…somewhere…"

"Alright, be careful. There are several of the Decepticons here. Use force if necessary, but do not kill unless absolutely necessary." Both scouts nodded as they found the elevator and took it down.

* * *

They looked out of the elevator shaft cautiously. At first glance there were no Decepticons present. They all were in their quarters or laboratories. Two stepped out of a room and started conversing. "Fall back…" Optimus spoke quietly. The three bots hid against a wall until the two 'Cons passed by them. There was a familiar scream at the end of the hall from behind big double doors.

"Melissa!" Gadget cried racing down the hall.

"Gadget!" "NO!" both Bumblebee and Optimus called out. It was too late. Gadget had raced down the hall and started banging on the double doors.

"HEY! Autobots! Autobots in the base!" the Decepticon was silenced with a knock out blast from Optimus. Bumblebee managed to seal the rest of the quarters with a few good shots of his cannon. Both chased after her.

"Gadget, Gadget! Stop!" Bumblebee pleaded as she continued to bust open the doors.

"NO! I have to get in there and save her!" Optimus secured the hallway before walking down to them. Gadget pounded the door one last time before it opened. Starscream stood there, glaring at them.

"Well well well… Come to collect your precious cargo?" he sneered.

"Surrender the human and we'll leave," Optimus spoke calmly.

"Oh? Why should I do that? I've been having so much fun with her."

"…G-Gadget…!" Melissa screamed weakly. "H-Help…!"

"You VILE SLAGGER!" Gadget screamed as she dived at him. Starscream easily blasted her away, knocking her into Bumblebee. Optimus sighed heavily as he looked back at the two fallen scouts. Gadget carefully pushed Bumblebee off of her and lunged at Starscream again. Starscream only laughed as she came near again. Optimus deflected his next blast with his sword. "Leave them alone! Who you really want is me!"

"…You know…you're right about that," Starscream smirked. He blasted at Optimus, but he dove out of the way. He lunged at Starscream and managed to slice his wing tip. He screeched in pain.

"You VILE pit spawn!" Gadget took the opportunity to rush in to the lab. "NO you don't!" Starscream said as he turned and shot at her. She fell with yelp as the blast hit her hard in the back, damaging a door wing and putting a hole in her back. She collapsed because the injury was close to her spark.

"STARSCREAM!" Optimus yelled, with a tone reserved for Megatron. He tackled Starscream to the ground and punched him hard in the chest. He immediately went offline into unconsciousness. Optimus sighed heavily, letting Starscream fall harshly to the ground. HE made sure Starscream wouldn't awaken for a long time before stepping over him. "Bumblebee, get Gadget out of here, now!" he said, anger still in his voice.

"Y-Yes sir," Bumblebee said warily. He hoped Prime wasn't mad at them for this fiasco of a rescue. He carefully picked up the fallen femme, struggling a bit with her heavier and taller build. He gave solemn look towards Optimus as he made his way back to the surface. Optimus Prime sighed very heavily, trying to regain his composure. He walked into the lab and over to the work table where Melissa was restrained. He did a quick scan as he noted the few deep cuts and burns to her body. _Good, no permanent damage or internal injuries._ He undid her restraints and held out his hands for her.

"Miss Jackson, are you alright?"

"…N-no…Now that you're….h-ere…." She shivered in fear and pain. She weakly tried to walk towards his hands to climb into them. She fainted halfway there, but he was quick and he caught her. He cradled her gently against his chest. He watched her solemnly, her breathing heavy. He could see a few vials of her blood sitting in a nearby machine. A microscope was close by as well. He scanned the amount in the vials and growled. _Humans cannot stand that much loss of their fluids!_ He immediately sent an emergency frequency to Ratchet. He could also tell by other papers she was subjected to some not so gentle scans as well. Starscream made Wheeljack seem sane. Melissa coughed weakly. Optimus was glad Gadget had not gotten the full sight of her condition. It would have broken her and sent her in to a rage that rivaled Ratchet's and Ironhide's put together. He welcomed the swift ride to the surface. He walked out to the others. He could hear distant sirens meaning Ratchet was on his way.

"Bumblebee, help me with Melissa a moment." He nodded as he gently laid Gadget down on the ground. He gently took Melissa away from Optimus while he transformed. Once Optimus was in his semi-mode, Bumblebee carefully reached a hand inside. He gently laid Melissa down on the sleeper cab bed. Optimus secured the back area before settling on his shocks. Melissa slept on, her breathing becoming a little less erratic. Bumblebee kept on eye on Gadget as they waited for Ratchet to close the distance.

A lime green rescue hummer pulled up to the scene. He transformed and took one look at the scene before him. "What the Pit happened here?" he asked irritated and confused. When he got no answer, he looked to Optimus. "Well?"

"Starscream happened. Bumblebee and Gadget went after him. He managed to take Miss Jackson hostage. I believe Bumblebee would be better at explaining. The others and I only followed them here recently."

"...Right...Well...I suppose I should start at the beginning of this whole mess. Sam, Mikeala, Melissa and I thought it would be a nice idea to take Gadget somewhere. You know, give her some time to herself so she wouldn't worry about SkyFlyer..." He went on about everything that led up to the current situation.

"We should hurry," Optimus spoke while Ratchet processed the information. "Melissa will not last long in her condition."

Ratchet turned to him, more irritated with the new information. "Explain," he said crossly.

"Starscream is to blame. She was subject to his... curiosity while I took Bee and Gadget inside the hanger.

"Where is she and how badly injured?" he demanded.

"Inside me and critical. There's no permanent damage, but-..." He didn't get to finish as Ratchet went over and scanned the inside of him.

"She needs a hospital, now!" He transformed back into his rescue mode as Bumblebee quickly yet carefully reached inside and took Melissa back out. He gently laid her in the back of Ratchet. The CMO made sure she was comfortable and secure before slamming his doors shut and racing off, his sirens blaring. Bumblebee looked at Optimus. "What about Gadget? I know we should follow, but..."

"Ironhide, we're going after them. Can you take Gadget back to base?"

"Sure thing. I'll get a hold of Wheeljack as soon as I get her there. He'll tend to her until Ratchet gets back." Optimus nodded and raced after Ratchet. Bumblebee followed quickly behind. "Come on you two," Ironhide said as he got off of Skywarp.

"But..."

"Let's go. We can leave these slaggers to sort themselves out. We're done here."

Sunstreaker nodded. "I was done with this stupid place anyway." He whistled as he went over and picked up Gadget. "Man she took a beating."

"How do we get her back?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Sunstreaker, put her in the back of me." With that, he transformed. Sunstreaker carried her over, gently laying her down in Ironhide's truck bed. She fit almost perfectly. Her feet dangled over a bit and her head was resting up against his back window.

"She'll be alright back there?"

"Yeah, strap her down to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to her." Sunstreaker nodded and took straps out of Ironhide's back seat. He secured Gadget into place.

"Okay, she's not going anywhere."

"Alright. Let's go." Ironhide sped off. Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper transformed, following after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 10

At the nearest Hospital, a hologram of Ratchet was checking Melissa in. She was quickly seen by a doctor because the loss of blood was fatal. The doctor carried Melissa into the first emergency room. Ratchet watched as he carefully undressed her into a hospital gown and cleaned her up a bit. She was carefully laid down on the bed and examined. "She'll need several stitches on these wounds. She needs a donation of blood and an IV as well. You're lucky you brought in your niece when you did." A nurse was called in to help the doctor with Melissa as she quickly began working on the blood transfusion and IV. A human hologram of Optimus and Bumblebee walked in as well.

"Oh my, too many visitors," said the nurse, not looking up from helping the doctor.

"I'm sure she'll want family members around when she comes too."

"Right," said Ratchet.

"I'm her best friend Bumb-..." Optimus shook his head. "Her best friend Aaron Bumble. I go by Bee, though."

"And I'm Bee's father. A good friend as well."

"Very well. Try and stay out of the way."

Ratchet watched intently. It wasn't that he didn't trust human medics, he was just worried. _I suppose it happens when we get so close to these humans._ He smiled a bit, remembering exactly which humans they had all adopted into their odd little family. Optimus sat down in a chair nearby, watching and waiting with the same worry Ratchet was. Bumblebee just stood there, too anxious to sit. He was worried for Gadget as well. Melissa came to just as they finished up. She moaned in pain as the nurse and doctor bandaged the injuries on her chest, forehead, and arm. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized she was in the emergency room. She gasped weakly to see the three mechs looking at her as well.

"It's okay, it's just us." Optimus said.

"I...know that," she spoke weakly, "but it's odd to see you guys first. I would have thought at least my mom would be here."

"I haven't alerted your parental guardian yet," stated Ratchet.

"I would do that as soon as possible," said the doctor as he cleaned everything up. "Emily, could you keep an eye on Miss Jackson? I need to discuss some things with Dr. Wells here and get her submitted into a room." Ratchet stood up and followed the doctor out. He "rolled" his "eyes" knowing the mounds of paperwork human doctors had their patients go through. Optimus and Bumblebee just stood watch with the nurse.

Bumblebee leaned in towards Optimus. "Prime...do you think Gadget's going to be alright?"

"I'm sure Wheeljack is taking good care of her." Bumblebee nodded. The nurse left the room to get some water for Melissa. Bumblebee took the opportunity to go over and take Melissa's hand.

"...W-wow..." she said weakly. "You feel...real..."

"State of the art holograms coupled with our advanced race makes it easy."

"Are you alright, Melissa?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Optimus. Though...I don't think I'll be able to... to sleep for...quite some time." She shivered as the memories came back to her. Bumblebee rubbed her hand.

"Don't worry. It WON'T happen again. We'll help you through your psychological recovery too."

"Th-thanks... _**-cough cough-**_"

"Here's your water, sweetie," said the nurse as she handed Melissa a cup of ice water. She set a pitcher of it nearby.

"Need anything else?" the nurse asked as she checked on Melissa's vitals.

"Not really. Just my mom and a proper room."

"I'm here," said the familiar voice of Mrs. Jackson.

"M-om!" Melissa smiled weakly as she reached out her good arm. Mrs. Jackson came over and hugged her gently.

"This is why I don't like you running off alone with them."

"...Mom..." Melissa sighed irritably. "They're quite capable of protecting me. Sam and Mikeala do it."

"...True...true... You know I just worry because I love you. Judy Witwicky worries just as much." Melissa rolled her eyes and just relished in the hugging moment. Optimus smiled at them. Bumblebee did too, knowing Judy would have had a similar reaction if it was Sam in the hospital bed. Ratchet and the doctor came back in.

"Well, how about we get you to a proper room, Miss Melissa?"

"I would love that. Then I could have more visitors. How long must I stay?"

"Two nights and three days for observation, then they'll know if you need to stay longer," said Ratchet.

"You don't have to go too far," the doctor said as he readied a wheelchair. "Just up one floor and down the hall."

"Can the Auto-...my friends come?" Melissa asked.

"Sure," the doctor said. He and the nurse came over to the bed. The nurse carefully wheeled the IV with a half empty blood pack and medicine pack over to the other side of the bed. The doctor and Mrs. Jackson transferred Melissa into the wheelchair.

"Can I push her?" Bumblebee asked with a smile.

"Go ahead," the doctor said as he let go of the handles. Bumblebee smiled happily and the group followed the doctor out of the emergency room into the main hallway. They all turned to the elevators and pushed the button for the second floor. Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ratchet looked at each other intently.

_'Will our holograms hold?'_ Optimus asked.

_ 'Yeah... We could really freak out the humans here and the doctor.'_

_ 'Our holograms will hold just fine. We can visit as long as the human medic and Melissa welcome our presence.' _They nodded at each other as the Elevator reached the first floor. "Alright, room 102. Right this way," said the doctor as he led the group down the left hall. Bumblebee happily wheeled Melissa up to the bed. Mrs. Jackson helped her get into the bed.

"Need anything else, sweetheart?"

"No mom, I'm good." She settled into the warm sheets and yawned. "I think…I'll get some proper rest… Sorry to kick everyone out…"

"We completely understand," said Ratchet.

"I'll leave everyone to do as they wish. I'm done here. If you need anything Miss Jackson, you have that nurse's call button. There will be doctors and nurses coming to check on you every so often."

"Thanks, doc. I've been in hospitals before. I think I know the drill." He took his leave. Ratchet rolled his eyes as he left.

"It's so simple. He was almost talking down to you."

"Well…at least he was nice," Melissa admitted.

"Right. We should probably get back to base," said Optimus. Bumblebee pouted and looked upset.

"Bee, she needs recharge. She has serious injuries and needs large amounts of required sleep to heal correctly," Ratchet said sternly.

"…Okay…" he pouted.

"I'll keep watch over her," Mrs. Jackson said sweetly.

"You have us on your cell phone if you should need us or just want some company," said Optimus.

"GADGET! I totally forgot! Hey Ratchet," Melissa called suddenly. The CMO came back in.

"Yes Melissa?"

"Could you…Could you keep me posted on her? Please? I…I hope she's okay…"

He took her IV hand in his holographic one. "She's a strong femme. She'll pull through, I know it. Jack is taking good care of her."

"I know he is. I'm sure he's more worried about her than me."

"I'm sure he his. Get some recharge."

"I will. By Bee. Thanks for pushing me," she smiled. He waved sadly.

"Get better, alright?" She smiled with a nod.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"You can go if you want, mom. Although…I don't really want to be alone…"

"Alright. I'll stay here." Melissa smiled at her mom and cuddled into the blankets, instantly falling asleep. Mrs. Jackson kept watch from the chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Wheeljack was finishing up one last weld on Gadget's chest. She was recharging peacefully with one arm hooked up to an energon drip. Wheeljack checked the monitors and the energon infusion as he put the tools away. He put a special healing sealant on a cloth and started carefully rubbing it on her scarred armor. "The things you get into, youngling..." She moaned a bit as she stirred in her sleep. Wheeljack watched her for a moment to make sure she was alright. He went back to finishing up, checking for missed scratches or injuries. He smiled a loving smile at her as he cleaned up. Gadget stirred more as the last two hours flashed in her memory. Wheeljack didn't notice her moans and groans as he closed and locked up the cabinets. Suddenly, she shot up into a sitting position.

"Melissa no! Ahh...!" she doubled over in pain. Wheeljack raced back over. He looked at her wide optic, scanning her quickly for anything serious.

"Easy, Gadget, easy. Lie back down," he said gently as he helped her slowly lie back down on the berth.

"Gr...Granpa...?" she asked as weak optics looked up at him. "Wh-why am I...? Melissa! Where is she?" she said as she tried to get back up.

"You're back at base."

"I...I have to...go... Sh-she's..."

"Ssshhh, calm down, youngling. She's fine. She's in a human hospital with her mother. Ratchet told me. She's going to be alright. You're safe in my lab. You need to rest. You almost died. I thought I'd lost you to the Matrix when Ironhide brought you in. I was so scared..." he said shakily.

"I... I'm sorry, Grandpa. I should have been more vigilant and looked out for her. It's my fault everything happened."

"No... It was an accident. You thought she would be okay by herself. You and Bumblebee couldn't have known that Starscream would be around. It's alright."

"...Sh-she's...alright...?"

"She's fine," Wheeljack smiled. "She's just like you. Injured and in need of rest." He pulled a thermal blanket up over her, tucking her into bed like he had so many times before when she was a sparkling. "I want you to get some recharge. You need it." He rubbed her helm with a smile. She smiled back at him, falling into recharge almost immediately. "Oh youngling... your spark is so pure...even after everything you've been through..." His optics dimmed as he flashed back to the very night he found her.

**Flashback:**

_ "Prime, are you sure this shortcut is safe?" Wheeljack asked Sentinel Prime as they drove through a bad part of town. It was just outside Iacon. Yes, I'm sure. Just follow my lead and don't transform. Stay in vehicle mode. We'll be through shortly." Lightening flashed as the electrical storm caused the harsh rain to fall._

_ "Okay, Sentinel. I trust you." As they drove on, they passed an alleyway. There was a cry from a femme as a menacing voice cursed. Wheeljack stopped following, concerned for the femme._

_ "How DARE you spark such filth and disgust with me!"_

_ "...I...t-told you...I...I'm a neu...neutra- ahhh!" She fell to the ground as the Decepticon kicked her again. The bundle she was holding tightly fell out of her hands. The form cried in fear from the storm and the harsh fall from its creator's arms._

_ "I don't care!" spat the 'Con. "I gave you my spark, you glitch! How DARE you bring forth Autobot scum with it!" He aimed a gun at her._

_ "N-no please!" her begging could be heard over the sparkling's crying._

_ "SILENCE! I will NOT sire an Autobot!" She was shot dead with a final cry. The Decepticon kicked the sparkling and was about to shoot it when a shadow loomed over him._

_ "Drop your weapon, Decepticon. You have no right to destroy an innocent life."_

_ "Who are you to-...__**-growl-**__ Prime..."_

_ "Step aside," Sentinel spoke dangerously. Wheeljack stood behind him, ready to protect the sparkling and the dead femme._

_ "This doesn't concern you, filthy Autobots. She deserved what she got for trying to make an Autobot out of a Decepticon. How dare she!"_

_ "They're both innocent! They committed no crime!" Wheeljack yelled. "How can you-..." One look from Sentinel quieted him._

_ "You had no right to take an innocent life because you did not get your way. Come quietly and we'll let you live."_

_ "I'm not sorry!" called the 'Con as he powered up his gun and aimed at the crying sparkling._

_ "NO!" Wheeljack cried as Optimus fired. He killed the Decepticon instantly, the shot missing from his shock of being hit._

_ "The cost for your sins is death," Sentinel Prime huffed. Wheeljack rushed over to the very scared and injured sparkling. He immediately picked it up and held it close, clicking softly and gently to it. "Come on, Wheeljack. Let's get back to Iacon. That sparkling needs care." He looked sadly at the fallen Decepticon. "I long for the day when killing won't be necessary." Wheeljack nodded as they left the alley way. The sparkling immediately connected with Wheeljack's spark, adopting him as its creator. Wheeljack smiled at the slowly calming bundle in its arms. He looked back at the femme._

_ "Prime sir..."_

_ "Yes, Wheeljack?"_

_ "The femme...can we take her too? She deserves a proper burial. Besides, this little one has to know. I don't want to make up lies for it."_

_"I understand, Wheeljack."_

_ "Thank you, Sentinel sir." Sentinel walked back towards the femme and gently lifted her into his arms. "It's a shame. She was a neutral, she was innocent of this war..." he spoke sadly as he closed the optic shutters over her green eyes._

_ Wheeljack sighed heavily, looking sadly at the sleeping sparkling. "...At least...she's with Primus now... She won't have to...have to suffer anymore..."_

_ Sentinel nodded as they neared the beautiful, safe city of Iacon. "It's by the grace of Primus that we walked by when we did," he said. "The sparkling would have shared the same fate." Wheeljack nodded in agreement._

_ He gasped. "Prime sir? What will happen with it?"_

_ "Hmm... Well...after a thorough check and some fine grade, I suppose it will be handed over to one of the femmes to be raised properly."_

_"Yes, that would be best. That way, it can have a chance at a mother."_

_ "Sentinel sir," said the current SIC. "Glad to see you and Wheeljack have returned. Is that a sparkling?"_

_ "Yes, Alpha. It's a sparkling. We're headed to Ratchet to make sure it's alright."_

_ "And to get it assigned with a mother," added Wheeljack._

_ "I'm glad. I wish you luck in that. It's upsetting that it suffered a similar fate to Prowl's," Alpha Trion replied._

_ "How is Prowl?" Sentinel asked._

_ "He's doing well. Ironhide's teaching him more combat skills right now."_

_ "I see. Well, take care." Both nodded at each other with friendly smiles. "Shall we?" Sentinel said as he turned to Wheeljack. The sparkling was still asleep. Wheeljack watched it with a solemn smile. "Come along," said Sentinel as he walked down the street to Medical Bay. They walked through the main lobby area where other medic bots and femmes led patients around. Wheeljack checked to see if the noise would wake the sparkling as they chose the left hall for emergencies. "It's down towards the end of the hall right?"_

_ "Yes," said Wheeljack. "His office isn't too far from the main bay."_

_ "Good. It's been awhile since we've needed it. I forgot..." he admitted with embarrassment._

_ Wheeljack smiled. "Even Primes can be forgetful, sir." Sentinel smiled and they walked through the double doors. Ratchet looked up from studying some spare parts to keep his memory fresh. He had recently graduated from the Academy, being five vorns (years) younger than Wheeljack. "Yes?"_

_ "Hello, Ratchet. We're in need of your...expertise on our current predicament." The Chief Medical Officer gave them their full attention. He looked at the dead femme and the sleeping sparkling for a moment. "No... I...I thought I'd never...never live to see this..."_

_Yes, it was a Decepticon," said Sentinel. "No, he is no longer living. I had to, to save the sparkling." Wheeljack stared at the sparkling sadly. Ratchet just took a moment to process the information he was given. He came over to the femme first. His expression deepened with sadness as his readings confirmed she was gone._

_ "Set her on a spare berth. I'll tend to her proper burial after I've checked over the sparkling." Sentinel did as he was told as Wheeljack went over to another berth, setting the sparkling down on it. It woke up, not happy about losing its safety.__Wheeljack watched it as Ratchet started to examine it for injuries. The sparkling started to cry and reach out. Ratchet rubbed its helm and started clicking and chirping at it to try and calm it. It calmed a bit as he did some internal scans. It squirmed as he tried to open its chest to check on the spark. "Hey... I'm just trying to see who you are and make sure you're alright." It sniffled and whimpered until he moved away. "She's a femme."_

_ "She must be strong to have survived this long," said Sentinel._

_ "I don't think young Chromia would approve of that comment sir," said Wheeljack._

_ "The emotional connection of a femme spark with its mother is so fragile, the femling does not last long after the carrier's death," said Ratchet._

_ "Oh, I was not saying femme are weak, Wheeljack. I know they are not. They can be stronger than mechs in some ways."_

_ "The poor femme..." Wheeljack said sadly._

_ "Well...she checks out alright. She has a small scratch and dent to her protoform."_

_ "That would be from that slagger kicking her," growled Wheeljack. Ratchet growled as well, cursing under his breath. He started to try and repair the damage, but the sparkling began to wail and thrash. She did NOT like being away from safe arms and a warm spark. She especially didn't like being hurt by this stranger. Wheeljack came over and rubbed her helm, calming her instantly._

_ "Thanks, Jack," Ratchet replied. He managed to get back to fixing her. She whimpered, still hurting and upset._

_ "It's alright...__**-click click, chirp-**__"_

_ "You're quite the charmer with her," observed Sentinel._

_ "...Yes...you are..." Ratchet noticed as well while he finished patching up the little femme. "It's as if..." He quickly scanned Wheeljack's chest plating above his spark chamber and then scanned the sparkling's. "Congratulations Wheeljack."_

_ "Huh? What are you talking about, Ratch?" the Chief Engineer replied. Ratchet only smiled and picked up the femme. She cried and whimpered louder._

_ "Sentinel, sir, YOU try holding her."__Sentinel Prime took hold of the sparkling and tried being gentle. He spoke calming words to her but she just got louder._

_ "I don't think she wants me." He handed her back to Ratchet. The CMO tried to calm as he had to examine her, but she still did not quiet. He handed her back to Wheeljack. She cuddled against him, going silent._

_"Wheeljack, you've just adopted a femme."_

_ "...I...I what...?" he said, just to be sure._

_ "She's forged a spark connection with you. She believes you to be her father, well, surrogate anyway."_

_ Wheeljack looked at his best friend and then at the femme. "...It...It must have happened when I picked her up from the ground. I was the first thing to hold and comfort her after her mother." He held the sparkling ever closer. "I will gladly care for you, little one. You'll never be alone again." The little sparkling looked up at him, happy his spark was fully answering back to hers. She giggled and smiled until she reached out for the one spark she could not. She grew upset when the other part of her spark was met with emptiness. Wheeljack could feel her sorrow through his new parent bond. "I know who you want," he spoke sadly as he carried the sparkling to the body of the femme. He gently set her down on top of the prone form. She giggled and clapped nuzzling against the cold body. She patted its stained face, telling the dead femme to open her optics and smile back. She called out to the body, confused and lonely. She was answered again with nothing. She patted the face one more time before breaking into sobs. Her mother really was gone! Her mother would never look at her again! She curled up against the dead, gray face, crying out and voicing her loneliness. Wheeljack went over and pulled the sparkling off. She immediately clung tightly to him, still upset. He cooed to her and spoke softly. She reached out with all her spark and he answered back with love and security._

_ "Well, we've come up with a 'mother' for her. Thank you for your help, Ratchet."_

_ "Don't leave yet. She needs fine grade. Sparklings cannot process adult energon." He walked away, going over to the supplies to make a large stock of fine grade for Wheeljack to take with him._

**End Flashback**

Wheeljack was startled out of his thoughts as real crying reached his audios. He stared at Gadget for a moment then recognized the sound coming from behind him. He saw Perceptor standing there, holding SkyFlyer in his arms. She was wailing. "Wheeljack, help! Something's wrong with her but Ratchet's not here!" he said frantic. His processor was clouded by fatherly worry. Wheeljack almost rushed over to his granddaughter. He did scans and found the problem.

"Come on, let's get her to Medical." He rubbed SkyFlyer's helm and spoke gently to her, clicking occasionally.

Once there, Wheeljack took SkyFlyer into his arms and laid her down on a berth. He put the IV lines back onto their respective holders checked her physically. "Like I thought."

"What? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, Sky will be alright. Her new door wings are still quite painful. That and her systems are having trouble accepting them."

"Can something be done?" Perceptor asked, more worried than before.

"Calm down, Perce. I'm working on it. It's alright, Sky. Grandpa's gonna make it better," he cooed to the blue sparkling. He gently rubbed her door wings with careful fingers, injecting a serum to help ease the pain. He gently rubbed her helm and linked up her processor to a diagnostic computer. He typed frantically, deleting viruses and manually guiding her systems into accepting the door wing codes. Perceptor looked over his shoulder, still worried. Wheeljack sighed. "You should be calming her down, not watching me."

"Oh, sorry." Perceptor said. He went back over to SkyFlyer and sat down next to her. He rubbed her back and around her door wings. He spoke gently to her, reaching with his spark bond too.

Wheeljack smiled. _Sometimes he can be so absent minded. At least Sky has a great father that cares for her. _He came over and took out the upload cord, rolling it up as he walked back over to the computer. He turned off the computer and checked the monitors she was hooked up to. "Alright. She's in the clear now. See if you can get her back into recharge. She's still on an energon line so she shouldn't be hungry." Perceptor nodded and carefully picked her up. He laid down on the berth and laid her on his chest on her stomach. He spoke softly and rubbed her helm to get her to sleep. She curled up against him, sticking her thumb in her mouth. He carefully rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He subspaced her favorite purple blanket and wrapped her with it. He sighed in relief. Wheeljack smiled. "I'm going to go check on Gadget." Perceptor nodded.

Gadget slowly sat up as Wheeljack walked in. "Grandpa... Is...Is Sky alright? I felt her..."

"She's fine."

"...Are you sure...?" she replied, slowly getting off the berth. "She might need me."

"Easy, youngling," Wheeljack said as he came over. He gently forced back down on the berth. "SkyFlyer is alright. Perceptor's lying down with her. She just needs rest while her body synchronizes with the door wings." Gadget nodded, trying to go back to sleep. Wheeljack smiled. He left her alone and busied himself doing other things, careful not to disturb her slumber.

"Jack?" asked Ratchet as he came in the door.

"Huh? Oh hi, love. When did you get back?"

"Oh, about two earth hours ago. The hospital was in a town close to where the Decepticons were. So, it was a bit out of the way. Also had to sit in a de-briefing about everything. You know how Prowl is."

"Yeah I guess Jazz is watching their sparkling huh?"

"No. Both of them are watching her. Last I left them, Jazz was sleeping in Prowl's lap while he played with Harmony.

Wheeljack smiled at that. "Things going alright here?"

"Yeah. Gadget's resting and SkyFlyer's just fine. She had a bit of trouble but she's alright now."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Her systems were having a bit of trouble adapting to her wings. It's taken care of."

"I knew I could rely on you."

Wheeljack smirked, glaring playfully at Ratchet. "As I recall YOU'RE the younger bot here." Ratchet just laughed and hugged his mate. Wheeljack hugged back, rubbing Ratchet's back in a soothing manner. "Why don't we go to our quarters and relax for awhile. You seem really tense, Ratch."

"I think that's a good idea. But...Gadget will want to know how her human sparkling is..."

"You can tell her later... She's sleeping anyway." Ratchet only nodded, following his mate to their private quarters.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Melissa awoke in the hospital. She shivered a bit at the cold sterile air. She was in the dark and the noises of patients and machinery irked her. From her family history of being in hospitals, the darkness and noises creeped her out. She looked at the empty chair in the room. Her mother had gone home while she was asleep. The scariest part about this hospital is that is was far away from home and completely new to her. She didn't like it one bit. She froze there in the darkness, curling up in the blankets. She couldn't sleep, hugging her baby blanket and Build-A-Bear bunny tightly. "...I wish Gadget was here..." she spoke weakly.

* * *

Little did she know that back at base, Gadget was slowly creeping out of bed. She undid the monitors and medicine she was hooked up to, easily disengaging them from years of practice under the CE and CMO. She slowly crept down to Medical Bay to check on SkyFlyer. She smiled to see her fast asleep in Perceptor's arms. He was fast asleep as well.

"I love you both, but Melissa needs me." She crept back out, lucky not to run into her teacher. _Guess Grandpa made sure he would sleep through the night tonight._ She crept down the halls and out of the base. She was home free at the entrance. She transformed, her chest only aching a little, and drove off. She pulled up a map of the town that was near the warehouse and locked in on the hospital's location. _I'm coming little one._

* * *

At the hospital Melissa hid more into the covers, going into a panic attack. A nurse walked by her room and poked her head in. She took a quick peek at the monitors before leaving the room. "Probably just having a bad dream," she said to herself as she continued the rest of her rounds. Melissa thought calming thoughts and tried to drown out the noise of the hospital. Her vitals slowed and she closed her eyes, welcoming sleep. She was quickly awoken to the sound of her name being called. She looked around and saw no nurses or doctors. She heard it again and decided it was coming from outside. She gathered the blankets around her, careful not to move her sore arms the wrong way. There was a bandage on each elbow where the IVs had been earlier. She leaned her head out the window. "Gadget?" she almost yelled as she noticed a familiar red car parked in the drop off lane.

"Come on down, youngling. I'm here now."

"But...you were...you were hurt. You should be back at base."

"I know that, but my injuries are minor. You need me. I'm your ticket out of here. I can tell you're scared."

"Awesome. I'll be down in... Gadget...we have a problem."

"What Melissa?"

"How do I get past the nurses? They're all over. Besides... I have to get past the front desk somehow. They won't let me just leave the hospital."

"I've got that taken care of," Gadget "smiled". She engaged her hologram and walked inside the hospital via the emergency room. She went past the front desk and was glad the nurse there was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me," the nurse said. "Can I help you?"

_ SO CLOSE!_ Gadget thought.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm here for a Miss Jackson."

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over miss."

"The name's Gadget." The nurse looked at her funny. "My full name's Ginny Wheels. I'm a friend of the family's. Melissa calls me Gadget."

"Okay... I still can't let you to see her."

"Well, you see, her mother sent me. She forgot to bring something to her. It's important." The nurse sighed.

"I don't know. It's against policy. I can bring it to her."

"She's probably sleeping right now. I'll just go put it in her room and be on my way."

"Well..." The nurse yawned and looked at the clock. "Alright. But you come straight back."

"I will ma'am." Gadget smiled and went to the elevators.

Melissa waited in her room, checking to make sure the coast was clear every once and a while. She sighed in relief to see the nurse's station empty except for one nurse who was reading a book. She walked back into her room and sat on the bed. She looked at the moon from the window. "Youngling?" She jumped and then turned, smiling happily to see Gadget standing there. She hugged the hologram tightly.

"Took you long enough. How we going to sneak me by the emergency room desk?"

"I'm making this up as I go. Bring your things." Melissa wrapped her bunny in the baby blanket and held them close. Gadget took her into her arms. Both looked around for the nurses on duty. "Alright. Safest bet is the stairs. No one but maintenance will be there." Melissa nodded and they headed down the stairs. Melissa clung to Gadget for warmth. She wrapped Gadget's lab coat around her as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Now how do we get past the desk? You know they're not going to let a patient just leave, especially at 12:30 at night."

"Let go a moment while I change." Melissa did so. Gadget flickered a bit before rematerializing into a nurse with the same blue eyes and hair color.

"Good job, but what story do we tell to let me out?"

"Leave that to me. Take my hand." Gadget calmly walked past the emergency room desk. "Excuse me, where are you taking her? Better yet, who are you?"

"Daisy, honestly. Don't you remember I went on shift with you tonight? It's me, Virginia."

"That still doesn't explain where you're taking that patient. They're not allowed outside unless a doctor says it's okay."

"Well, I'm one of her nurses on duty. She had a bad dream and the noise inside her room was scaring her. I'm taking her outside for some air and to calm down."

"...Well..."

"I promise it will be just outside. We'll come back once she's calmed down."

"Oh...alright... But don't leave the premises."

"As if I'd do that? I'm on duty. I want to make money, not lose my job." The nurse just rolled her eyes as Gadget carried Melissa out. She gave an excited thumbs up and whispered, "way to go!".

Gadget only smiled as she checked for security guards and other doctors or nurses. "Alright. Let's boogie." She gently set Melissa down in the passenger seat and disengaged the hologram. She rearranged the seat into more of a bed, reclining it all the way back for her. She adjusted the seat belt so Melissa could sleep safely and remain restrained. She pulled out of the hospital as quietly as she could and drove off. She put went a bit over the speed limit, leaving the hospital behind as fast as the law would allow. "Go to sleep now, sweetspark. Just relax and get some rest. You're safe with me now." Melissa nodded sleepily and curled up in the seat. Gadget smiled at her, continuing driving. She looked up places for them to go. _As far away from the hospital as possible, but NOT base. Straight into trouble. I can't take her home, her mother would catch us..._ She drove along, reading signs and the maps she pulled up. _THERE!_ she said to herself, not wanting to wake Melissa up. There was a sign on the road that said, "Rest Stop Two Miles". She recognized the small centers on the side of the road. Truck drivers slept there overnight all the time. She'd even seen cars do it before. She kept her sensors on the signs so she knew when to pull in. Her chest hurt a little bit again, but she pushed it away. _I'll just get Melissa to give me an energon ration I brought before I get some recharge. I'm alright._ She turned off and followed the road up to the Rest Area. It was a nice building with a lake and a woodland path through some trees. She saw all the trucks parked in their designated areas. She sighed in relief to see a few cars and vans parked there too. She pulled into a comfy spot under a tree and settled on her shocks. "Melissa," she called out softly. "Melissa..."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, youngling, but could you get into my trunk? I brought some energon rations and I need one."

"Okay, sure..." she yawned back. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got out of Gadget and went to the back. She waited for her to open her trunk. Inside were six little red gas tanks that you would find for emergencies. "Is it the gas tanks?"

"Yes. Put one of them in like you would a normal car." The fuel door popped open. Melissa yawned as she walked over to it. The trunk closed as she opened the nozzle and poured the energon in like gasoline. "Mmmm, thanks Youngling," she replied as she closed the fuel door. Melissa nodded and went to the back. She put the now empty container in the trunk before climbing back into Gadget. She immediately fell back asleep once she curled up in the seat. "Sweet dreams, little one. I'll take care of you until you get better."

Sitting across the way, in the truck parking area, a familiar red flamed Peterbilt semi was watching the whole thing. _What's she doing here? And with the girl no less..._ He had gone for a calming nighttime drive down the highway and decided to stop and recharge for the night. He was woken by the presence of an Autobot signal. It was then that he had looked over and saw Melissa getting out of a familiar red car. He watched them both. Gadget fell into recharge. He did a basic scan and could sense Gadget was still a bit weak and that Melissa was in a similar state. Both were resting peacefully, but he was still a bit unsure about why they were here and not resting in their respective medical facilities. It quickly dawned on him through his brother spark bond with Gadget. _Both of them needed each other. She was worried. No doubt Melissa did not want to be left alone in a strange place._ He smiled a bit at Gadget's maternal nature towards her human sparkling. He laughed, knowing Bumblebee would have done the same thing, even Ironhide. He sighed, realizing he could not allow it. Even though it was an endearing site, both were breaking the rules and were in no condition to excuse themselves from proper medical care. Looking around to make sure there were no witnesses, he pulled out of his spot and parked next to Gadget.

He reached out with his bond to gently stir her from recharge as his human hologram tapped on the driver's side window. "Gadget…" he said in a flat voice with chastising undertones.

"…Hmm…?" she mumbled sleepily. She stared at Optimus a moment before realizing through her spark who it was. "S-sir! I…I can…explain…" She engaged her hologram and got out. Optimus had his arms crossed and the blue eyes of the human hologram had a stern, disappointed look to them. "I…Ratchet didn't send you did he?" she spoke quickly.

"No, but I'm tempted."

"Please sir…she…she needs me. She was so scared at that hospital. I couldn't do that to her. Optimus…he'll make her go back… I can't leave her… Not to mention Ratchet would kill me…"

He sighed, arms still crossed. His eyes softened a bit. "I know you had good intentions, Gadget. Bumblebee and Ironhide would have done something similar. However, both of you are in no condition to help each other. You need proper medical care." Gadget hung her head, her hands curling into fists in her lab coat pockets.

"…V-very well sir…" She looked sadly inside to see Melissa sleeping peacefully, her bunny and baby blanket cuddled against her. She coughed weakly before nuzzling against the warm soft objects.

Optimus put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you mean well, but I'm looking out for the both of you. I wouldn't be a very good leader if I let you make your own decisions with disregard for your well being."

"Prime sir…? Might I at least make one request?" she asked, looking up and meeting his kind blue eyes that glowed with concern.

"Yes, Gadget?"

"Can I at least take her to her hospital? She's much more comfortable there and her mother will be able to stay overnight with her. That way she won't be alone."

"Very well, but you cannot stay with her. A human hospital cannot provide proper care for a cybertronian."

"I…I understand sir…" She gulped a bit, knowing she would be facing severe punishment from her "father" and her mentor.

Optimus put a calming hand on her shoulder again, squeezing it in a reassuring manner. He sent comfort through the brother bond too. "I'll talk with them when we get back and see if I can't work something out. Your actions were out of concern and no harm was done. For now, get some sleep. We'll head back in the morning." She nodded sadly. "We're more than just your superiors, Gadget. We're family and we care about you. Don't think you have to run away from us or hide anything from us." He smiled at her, a gentleness radiating from his eyes. She smiled weakly back before he disengaged his hologram. He settled more comfortably on his wheels before falling into recharge. She sighed heavily and sat down in the driver's seat. She rubbed Melissa's back as she slept.

"I'm sorry, youngling…we got caught… You know I only did it because I love you." She sighed heavily and disengaged her hologram. She slowly fell into recharge, clinging to the warmth she felt from Optimus's presence.

* * *

At nine am the next morning, Optimus woke first and his hologram tapped on Gadget's window again. She slowly stirred. "Time to go." She shivered a bit, nervous and scared about the punishment awaiting her at base. Optimus sent reassurance through the bond. "As soon as you're ready, we'll head back." Melissa's cell phone rang, waking the sleeping human.

"Wh-what…? Hello? Mom! I'm fine! Calm down! Calm down! I'm not 'missing' from the hospital. Gadget took me away. That place was scary! I didn't like being left alone there! I KNOW I'm 24 years old but I can still be scared! I'm fine! Mom…"

"Might I speak with her?" asked Optimus as his hologram approached the passenger window.

"Op-Optimus Prime! GADGET!"

"…He…he busted me last night, youngling. I'm sorry. I didn't think to look for him parked here last night."

"…Oh man…" she sighed, now feeling just as guilty as Gadget. Optimus reached out his hand. Melissa sighed and opened the door. "Here… You can't make things much worse than they are… I'm probably grounded from you and the base for a whole month…and that's AFTER I get released from the hospital…"

"Please calm down Mrs. Jackson. Both are fine. Don't worry, I'll be bringing them back. Yes, I've been with them all night. Both are well rested. Yes, she knows how worried you are. I'm sure Gadget knows too." He walked away from them, going to talk in private.

"…I'm so sorry, little one. I should have just stayed parked outside. It was not my place to take you from there, especially without your mother's knowledge."

"It's both our faults. Both of us deserve whatever punishment we get." Gadget sighed heavily. Optimus returned with a smile on his face. Both Melissa and Gadget blinked.

"Sir…?"

"I've worked things out with Mrs. Jackson. Melissa is going to stay at base for the rest of her recovery period."

"WHAT?" Melissa asked half excited.

"Sir…I know Ratchet's better than any human doctor but…how is that punishment for our actions?"

"I said she'd be staying yes, but there are a few conditions. I have to talk with Ratchet first. You are going to be there with me when I do," he said, a small smirk on his lips. Gadget gulped. "Remember what I told you last night, Gadget," he spoke gently as his smirk faded into a knowing smile.

"…Is that…good?" Melissa asked warily.

"You'll see, Melissa," Optimus smiled at her.

"I'd hate to see what the leader of the Autobots dishes out as punishment," she shivered.

"Well…it can't be much worse than what Ratchet will do…"

"Should we be scared?" Melissa asked as both vehicles pulled out of the rest stop.

"…Maybe… Knowing Optimus, maybe not…" Melissa nodded as they headed back to base.

* * *

Once back at base, Melissa was let out of Gadget as both her and Optimus transformed. Gadget took her into her arms and they walked inside. Gadget took a deep breath as they headed down to Medical Bay. Optimus walked in, Gadget and Melissa following in his wake. Wheeljack was trying to keep calm as well as talking things over with Ratchet. "I'm sure she's somewhere safe. Besides, she was in MY lab. Technically I have medical authority over her, love." Optimus clear his voice processor. Melissa hid in Gadget's arms and said femme hid behind Optimus a bit. Ratchet and Wheeljack looked at him.

"Prime," said Ratchet.

"Oh, Optimus," smiled Wheeljack.

"I found Gadget," he stated simply.

"WHERE?" Wheeljack asked, more worried than Ratchet.

She cleared her throat and peeked out from hiding. "H-here..."

Wheeljack rushed over and hugged her tightly. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" he said in a more worried tone. Ratchet just stood there with his arms crossed.

"...Y-you're...not mad...?"

"...I uh...I'm being squished here..."

"Oops, sorry," Wheeljack said as he let go. "Hey! You're supposed to be in the hospital."

"Actually, I've taken care of that," said Optimus. "With Ratchet's permission, Miss Jackson will stay here. I have a few conditions. One is Gadget must remain under Ratchet's care until she is released by his order. Two, Miss Jackson will remain in Medical until she is also released by his order."

"I will not allow it! Miss Jackson is to be escorted to her local hospital and Gadget is under MY lockdown."

"Are you sure you won't accept the arrangements?" Optimus asked.

"Love please... Gadget was under MY care. I should decide her punishment. See reason and allow Gadget to explain herself." Ratchet grumbled, but looked at Optimus and Gadget expectantly.

"Go ahead, youngling," said Wheeljack as he patted her shoulder.

"…Okay…I…I'm sorry, Grandpa. I am. I only did it because Melissa needs me. See, I couldn't sleep well because I was worried about her. I decided to go check on her."

"Sneaking out and driving all the way back in YOUR condition?" Ratchet shouted.

"Love please…you said you'd listen." Gadget gulped and took a deep breath. Wheeljack squeezed her shoulder. Optimus just watched, letting her explain herself.

"I…I got there and I could tell immediately that she was scared. That hospital was MILES from her home and her mother had left. She was alone in a strange place with frightening new noises and people. I couldn't leave her like that! I did the only thing I could. I took her out of there and brought her to a safe place. She needed me. There was a public rest stop halfway. I stopped there for the night and that's when Optimus caught us." She sighed, hanging her head low.

"You should have called me!" Wheeljack let go of Gadget and went over to the CMO. He hugged him.

"Love please…calm down…"

"I didn't see the need to. Her actions caused no harm. She was acting out of concern. Gadget was protecting Melissa. I see no reason to be so harsh. She broke the rules by leaving and taking Melissa out, but she did nothing out of bounds."

"Both of them need proper medical care! Neither of them have the expertise to administer such care to each other! I stand by my decision."

"…Ratchet…" Wheeljack sighed.

"I thought I might be able to convince you of my terms. However, as Prime I don't need you to approve," he said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't…" Ratchet growled.

"I would," he smirked.

"I stand by Prime," smiled Wheeljack as he went back over to Gadget. "As her father, I have the choice of her punishment. I choose Prime's arrangements." Ratchet just stood there, amazed that his bond mate would side with his leader over him. He was completely surprised that Optimus would pull rank on him.

"…Well…I can see that my opinion is not welcome here..." He left Medical to let his anger take its course. Gadget and Melissa blinked.

"Sir…?"

"I told you, Gadget…" Optimus smiled, referring back to what he had said to her last night.

"Grandpa?"

"You were under my care when you left. Your punishment was completely up to me. Besides, a father can stick up for his sparkling if he wants to."

Melissa gulped. "Will…Will Ratchet be alright…?"

"Aw, don't worry about him," smiled Wheeljack. "He's just a little upset about his ego. He'll calm down soon enough. He just takes his title and his duty seriously. You know deep down he was just as worried as I was about you two."

"…Yeah…"

"…I…I hope he…he forgives me…"

"It's not your fault, Gadget. He's just full of tough love. He was just being stubborn. Sometimes I have to make him realize that," said Optimus.

"So…? Where will I sleep?"

"Come with me," smiled Wheeljack. "I'll get you and Gadget set up here in Medical."

"Kay…" Melissa said as she got more comfortable in Gadget's arms. She coughed a little bit. "Ow…"

"You alright, little one?"

"Yeah, Gadge. Wounds just hurt is all. What about you? Chest still bothering you?"

"Yes. Can you make sure it's healing properly, Grandpa?"

"Course I will," he smiled. "Gadget?"

"Hmmm?" She coughed bit.

"Next time, wake me up for goodness sakes! I would have gladly taken you to check on her, okay?"

"Yeah…okay, Grandpa. I will," Gadget smiled. Melissa smiled too, glad things would work out and they weren't in trouble.

"Thanks a lot, Prime. I owe you."

"Think nothing of it, Melissa. I can understand your fright and your need for others." She smiled. She looked at him for a moment and then it dawned on her.

"Wait… Aw man! I got out of that hospital but I STILL got grounded! And by the leader of the Autobots no less…"

Gadget just laughed. "Youngling, as a twenty four year old human adult, I don't think you CAN get grounded. However, you are right about one thing. We are definitely restricted to Medical Bay. So, we did not get away 'scott free' as you humans say."

"…Bummer…" Optimus Prime just laughed as he left Medical Bay. He knew Wheeljack could handle things until Ratchet calmed down.

* * *

It took a little while and some help from Perceptor, but Wheeljack managed to get Gadget and Melissa settled in. Gadget was reconnected to the various monitors and put on a small dose energon line. Wheeljack had checked her chest and made sure it was okay. He gave her something to help dull the pain and reapplied the special healing sealant. Next to Gadget was a rolling cart with a human sized hospital bed. Tucked in warmly in the hospital bed was Melissa. She was sleeping peacefully, hooked up to one of Medical's computers. The computer had a much more detailed analysis of her vitals and stats than even the best hospital. She was examined by Perceptor and she did not need any more blood or medication. Wheeljack double checked his findings and agreed. Wheeljack had also put better medicine on her wounds and changed the dressings. She would heal almost twice as fast with the ointment she had on. "Gadget…you really should be sleeping," Wheeljack said as he walked over to check on them.

"I know…I'm just afraid…if I blink…something will happen."

"Youngling…she's in the best place she could possibly be in. This Med Bay is much better than any human hospital. Nothing bad is going to happen to her. She's got all of us here protecting her."

"…I guess…Sky! How is SkyFlyer?"

"Sleeping peacefully a few berths away. I've been keeping an optic on her. She'll be back to one hundred percent in a few more earth days. Perceptor has been caring for her and keeping her company while she's awake."

"Good…"

"Get some rest. Don't make me have to make you."

"Grandpa…you wouldn't…"

"I will if I have to."

"Okay okay…father's orders…" she sighed. He watched her until she fell deep asleep. He smiled at her.

"Stubborn, but always putting others before herself. The human girl as well. No wonder they're so close… They're a lot alike." He walked away to busy himself with Ratchet's duties.

* * *

Prowl and Jazz had put Harmony down for a nap and were enjoying some alone time together. "Primus Jazz…you want to have another sparkling?"

"…No…sorry…"

"It's okay…just be more careful."

"I just love you so much, Prowler…"

"…I love you too…" He glanced over at Harmony's crib, making sure she was asleep. "…Jazz…?"

"Hmm?" replied the silver bot as he cuddled into Prowl.

"Who do you think she'll be like?"

"Huh? Herself of course."

"No…I mean… Which one of us do you think she'll be most like as she grows up?"

"Huh… I don't know… She seems real laid back a lot. She doesn't really get confused like you do. She LOVES to play with her door wings and copy others. I'd say me."

"…I'd have to disagree on that. She doesn't cry except when something upsets her. She's very smart and she thinks things through before she attempts them."

"Well…I guess you're right."

"I'm not trying to be right, Jazz."

"You know what, Prowler? She's both of us. She's her own unique combination of both of us."

"Just as long as you don't teach her any of your slang, swear words, or crazy dance moves." Jazz just laughed out loud.

"Oh Prowler… You know those are some of your favorite things about me."

"…Well… I have to stand firm on the swear words anyway. I don't want our little femme to learn such dirty, improper things."

"Don't worry. She won't. I'll try an' watch myself around her, kay?"

"Alright…" Jazz cuddled against him more. "Love you, Jazz."

"I know. Love you too, Prowler." Prowl sighed happily and both fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

Jazz was slightly aware of cooing, clicking, and chirping. Harmony bounced up and down in her crib, trying to tell her creators to get up. Jazz slowly woke up, looking over at Prowl. Prowl was still fast asleep, holding onto Jazz around his waist. Jazz looked over at Harmony. She clicked and whirred at him, still bouncing. "Prowler," Jazz called softly.

"...Mmmmm..." Harmony started to click more urgently, whimpering occasionally.

"Prowler baby" Jazz called out again "Our little one's awake."

"...F-five more breems...tell her to go back to sleep..." he said groggily. He tightened his grip on Jazz. Harmony clicked and whimpered, letting out a sob.

"Prowler that's not fair." Harmony broke out into full out sobs, jumping up and down. Jazz tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Prowl! She's wants up, now!" Prowl mumbles in his sleep, slowly releasing. his hold on his mate. Jazz got up, setting Prowl's arm back down. He walked over to Harmony's crib. "Is daddy being mean?" he cooed as he reached for her. She whimpered and sniffled. He smiled and hugged her close in his arms. "It's alright now, sweetspark," he cooed as he rubbed her helm. He walked back over towards the berth. "Go get daddy up," he smirked. She clicked back happily and waited to be placed onto Prowl. Jazz smiles as he placed her on her father. She cooed happily and crawled up to his face. She gently pat it, clicking at him to get up. Prowl mumbled a bit. She clicked again, patting a little bit harder.

Prowl blinked open his optics. "Persistent, hmm little one?" Harmony clapped happily. Prowl smiled and gently rub on of her door wings with his hand.

She giggled and wiggled her door wings. She clicked at him. "...D-daddy...pway... Daddy pway," she smiled.

Prowl blinked in surprised. "W-What did you say sweetie?"

"Daddy pway," she smiled.

Jazz's visor was lit up brightly. "S-she...she... That's WAY too young..."

"T-That can't be logical..."

"...Maybe not... She IS pretty smart, Prowler. She takes after you. Could you speak at her age?"

"Daddy kay?" she asked worriedly. Prowl looked at his little sparkling.

Jazz smiled and rubbed her helm. "You're very smart, Harmony."

She clicked and whirred happily. "Smart good..."

"Yes, very good." Prowl said with a smile "Just like Daddy."

"Daddy!" she smiled, hugging him tightly. Prowl smiled and hug her back.

Jazz smiled. "Well...seems like she's gonna be most like you." Prowl just smiled back at his mate.

"She does have your horns and love for music, Jazz. It's like you said, she's both of us."

"Boff," smiled Harmony.

Prowl couldn't help but smile at her. "Close enough." he said as he patted her on the head. She smiled back and nuzzled against him. Jazz smiled and yanked her out of Prowl's arms.

"Mommy!" she cried as he cuddled her against him.

"I bet SkyFlyer would want to talk too." Prowl said as he finally sat up on the berth.

"Sky! Sky!" smiled Harmony as she clapped happily. Prowl smiled again.

"Well, should we go check on her?" he asked Jazz.

"Yeah, but we gotta be careful. Gadget and Melissa are recovering in there too."

Prowl nodded. "Right." Prowl got off the berth and both headed out of the room to Medical Bay.

* * *

Once they walked through the doors, they saw that everyone was awake. Gadget was playing with SkyFlyer on her berth. Melissa was happily watching. Wheeljack was still the one in charge with Perceptor helping. "Prowl. Jazz. Is something wrong?" Wheeljack asked when he saw them.

"Sky! Sky!" Harmony happily said.

"No. We're fine. Just wanted to see SkyFlyer. Harmony really wants to see her."

"Sky! Sky!" she chirped happily.

"By Primus... She can talk already?" Wheeljack gasped as he noticed her.

"Looks like it don't it." Jazz said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I take a look at her?"

"And run some tests. It's quite fascinating," added Perceptor.

"...Percy!" Gadget warned. "She's your niece for goodness sake!" Prowl glared at Perceptor.

"...I'm sorry..." he said as he looked down at the floor.

"It's okay to get carried away, just not with actual people," Wheeljack said as he patted the scientist on the shoulder.

"Unca Percy bad?" Harmony asked.

"Some times I wonder that myself." Prowl said.

"Aww, Prowler... Give the mech a break... He said he was sorry. He's no worse than Wheeljack is. If Perceptor really was bad, he wouldn't be an Autobot." Harmony looked between Perceptor and her parents.

"I know you are right Jazz." Prowl said.

Jazz smiled. He went over to Perceptor. "Give Uncle Percy a hug, sweetie," he said to Harmony.

Harmony smiled big. "Unca Percy!"

He slowly looked up at her. "Oh, little one... You're so forgiving. Prowl, I apologize to you as well as her. It was not right of me to get so carried away," he said as he hugged Harmony back. Gadget just smiled before going back to SkyFlyer. She tickled the little blue femme on her door wings, causing her to click and giggle. She whimpered as they wiggled from the touch.

"It's okay." Prowl said "Just don't let that happen again."

"I assure you, it will not. How could I do that to such a cute little face?" he cooed at Harmony.

Gadget let SkyFlyer nuzzle against her as she rubbed around the doors. "Mommy's sorry, sweetie."

"So...she'll get used to them eventually right? Then they won't hurt her anymore?"

"Right," said Gadget. SkyFlyer waved a bit at Melissa. She waved back with a smile.

Prowl came over to them. "My father did the same to me when I was a sparkling. I did it to Harmony." he said.

"Oh, she knows they're there," she cooed at SkyFlyer. "She's just adjusting to them still. It's been a rough ride for her but it will all be over soon enough. Huh, sweetie?" SkyFlyer clicked happily.

Prowl smiled at this. "So how are you ladies today anyways?" he asked.

"Better. We should be outta here in a few days," Melissa said.

"Yes. The same time as SkyFlyer," smiled Gadget. She clicked and whirred happily.

"Prowler...you should see this..."

"Please come quickly," said Wheeljack. Prowl looked confused as he turned back to where Jazz and his sparkling were with Perceptor.

"Please. It's something you need to see for yourself."

"You'd better go," Melissa said. Gadget nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I'm coming Jazz." Prowl said. Harmony lay on the berth, in a deep, induced recharge. Her helm was off and processor exposed as Wheeljack ran scans and carefully examined it. He pulled up results on a diagnostic computer.

"You might have already guessed this but..." said Wheeljack as he showed Jazz and Prowl the data.

"...Told ya, Prowler. She's got the same type of processor you do."

"...Thank Primus she doesn't not have my problem."

"She's just very intelligent. That explains why she can talk an earth year early."

"I had a feeling that's what it was," said Wheeljack. "I just wanted to be sure."

"You probably did so when you were a sparkling, Prowler." Jazz said.

"...Yes...probably..."

"She inherited your intelligence," smiled Perceptor.

"She's gonna be a little brainiac, Prowler," smiled Jazz. He was very proud of her.

Prowl stood there for a moment, processing everything before a smile crossed his face. "She's going to be our smart little femme." Wheeljack carefully unhooked everything and closed her up. He rubbed his grandniece's helm with a smile. "Maybe Harmony can teach Sky a few things."

"Maybe Wheeljack." Prowl said. He just shrugged happily, handing a slowly waking Harmony to Prowl. Prowl held his sparkling close to him.

"...Daddy..." she said groggily as she nuzzled into him. Jazz smiled. He burst out laughing.

"If she inherited your intelligence, I sure do hope that she doesn't inherit my sneaky saboteur skills. She'll be a little terror." Prowl just smiled and shook his head. Jazz smiled and came over to him. He kissed Harmony on the helm. "We love you, sweetie."

"Welcome back Ratchet." Prowl said.

"Thank you. I suppose you've been keeping things in order, Jack?" Wheeljack nodded. Melissa and Gadget were watching Ratchet warily, a fearful feeling rising up in them.

"Harmony started talking, Ratch." Jazz said happily.

"What?" he asked confused and surprised.

"She's very smart, just like Prowl. Her processor is very similar. She's healthy otherwise."

"Well...I had a feeling she might. Congratulations." Wheeljack smiled at his mate, glad he was back to himself. Ratchet looked over at Gadget, Melissa, and SkyFlyer. Gadget and Melissa gulped as he started walking towards them. SkyFlyer just giggled and clicked at her great uncle. He smiled at her. "Hi, SkyFlyer." She reached out arms to him. He obliged her and tickled her stomach plating. She giggled at him, her door wings twitching a bit to convey the emotion. He smiled and rubbed her helm. She clicked and whirred happily. "Feeling better, hmm?" She nodded and nuzzled against him. "That's good," he smiled as he cradled her against him. He rubbed around her door wings gently. Gadget and Melissa just watched. Neither one dared to speak, afraid of his reaction. Deep down under that gentle, sparkling loving exterior was the Rage. SkyFlyer chirped and hummed happily in his arms. "Maybe tomorrow you can sleep in your own bed, hmm? No more MedBay." His smile turned into a frown and he faced both femmes. They gulped, knowing it was all coming now. "I have one question," he said in a stern tone, but did not raise his voice.

"...Y-Yes...sir...?" Gadget gulped.

"Why didn't you ask me first? Or Wheeljack for that matter?"

"Well you see sir, Melissa...wait...What?" she asked looking him straight in the optics. She had expected an entirely different response.

"Why didn't you simply ask me or Wheeljack? We would have helped, or even gotten her for you."

"I...I..." Gadget was speechless. Melissa could only smile. It was exactly as Optimus had said. "Wh-what are you smiling about?" the red femme asked her charge.

"...You know already... It's just like Prime was telling us."

"...What...?" Gadget asked, confused that there was no yelling and no punishment whatsoever.

"You heard Miss Jackson, loud and clear," Ratchet said.

"...Family...?" she paused for a moment. "...Family...youngling...you're right."

Melissa only smiled. "Here for each other, worried about one another. Don't hide or run from them, no matter what."

Ratchet smiled. "Optimus is usually spot on when it comes to spark matters and trust." He leaned in close with a smirk. "Do that again and I WILL put you in lockdown with a dent in your helm for the trouble."

"It...It won't happen again..."

"I know it won't. You learn a lot easier than the twins."

"The red and yellow guys, right?" Melissa asked.

"Yes. Mr. Vain and Mr. Prank," sighed Gadget. Melissa thought a moment then burst out laughing.

"Ah, but don't call them that to their face. Especially Sunstreaker," said Ratchet.

"I'll...m-make a...n-note of...it..." she laughed. Ratchet smiled at them. He handed SkyFlyer over to Melissa.

"Who's that, Sky?" he asked the little blue femme as Melissa got her comfortably situated in her lap. She clicked and whirred.

"That's right, little one. That's your Aunt Melissa," smiled Gadget.

"She's cute! _**-genki smile-**_"

"Thank you, Melissa."

"Hey cutie," Melissa cooed. "Know where your nose is?" SkyFlyer pointed at Melissa's nose. "That's my nose, silly. Where's yours?" SkyFlyer pointed again to her own facial plating. "Yeah, right. What about your optics?" SkyFlyer pointed to her own, poking the orb of blue light a bit too hard. She whimpered and let out a cry, blinking her left optic as it watered a bit. "Awww, there there..." Melissa soothed as she rubbed her helm. "No, don't rub at it... Just hold your hand over it so it waters. It'll feel better in a sec." SkyFlyer did so with sniffles. She blinked away lubricant from her optics. "Feel better?" She nodded weakly. "Okay...what about your mouth?" SkyFlyer clicked and whirred, pointing to her own. "Very good. You're smart."

"Not as smart as little Harmony," sang Perceptor. "But you'll get there. You have intelligence from me," he smiled.

SkyFlyer just clapped as her sire came over. She reached out hands for him. "Oh, going to daddy huh?" Melissa smiled.

"Come here, sweetspark," he smiled as he took his little femme into his arms.

Melissa yawned tiredly. "Sleep, youngling," said Gadget.

"Awww..."

"You're tired and still healing. Sleep, that's not a question."

"Okay okay..." She pulled the blankets back up more warmly, instantly falling asleep as she settled down on her back. Gadget ran a finger over her cheek. "It's like I have two sparklings..."

"I feel the same way," Bumblebee said as he came in with Sam and Mikeala.

"Thank GOD they're alright," said Mikeala, worried.

"Yeah... I mean Gadget's like Bee, she would never let nothin happen..."

"But both are sick. They can't run off like that," finished Mikeala. "She's sleeping. We should come back later."

"Percie?" Gadget yawned. "Could you...watch her...for me..._**-yawn-**_..."

"Of course, dear. Say goodnight to mommy, Sky." The little blue femme smiled as she waved at her mother, clicking and whistling a good night. Perceptor smiled and brought her back over to the patient berths. He sat down with her and they started playing quietly.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes Bumblebee?"

"First, I want to say I'm sorry for not being more careful while we were out. Second I want to apologize for leaving Sam and Mikeala behind as well as letting things happen the way the did. If I had been a bit more vigilant, Melissa would have never been carried off to begin with and she wouldn't have been in that strange hospital."

"...Bee...I appreciate you telling me all this, but I believe Prime has already dealt with the situation. You and Gadget were enjoying yourselves. You both made a mistake by forgetting about her. How were you supposed to know Starscream was in the same woods she was hiking in? It's okay. She's safe. You are all safe."

"I guess you're right."

"Thanks for apologizing, Bumblebee. I know you both meant well. I know her last little stunt was in good intentions as well."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 11

After three more days, Gadget, SkyFlyer, and Melissa were released with a clean bill of health. Everything was back to normal. Things were peaceful. Jazz was in the Recreation Room playing with Harmony and SkyFlyer. Gadget played too while Prowl and Perceptor worked. Bumblebee was on a small mission which left Sam and Mikeala in Tranquility. Melissa was at home as well. Soft music was being played in the Recreation Room. It was an upbeat waltz type dance. "Ohh, how lovely!" smiled Gadget. "C'mere Sky, let mommy show you something." She picked up her sparkling and sat her down in front of her. "Jazz, turn it up a bit. I think the sparklings would love this."

"Yea sure." Jazz said. She smiled at him as he went to the volume controls and turned it up. He and Gadget shared a smile. He picked up Harmony and sat her down in front of him as well. "Alright, Lil' Red. I'll start us off with the male lead." She just smiled with a nod. Jazz moved around in a four step as Harmony watched curiously, clicking.

"Mommy?"

"Now, watch mommy, SkyFlyer. Harmony, you watch too." The little sparkling looked up at Jazz. He nodded, turning her around. Gadget turned and stepped gracefully to the waltz. "Now you try," she smiled at the little femmes. The two little femmes looked at each other. Harmony slowly copied Gadget, stumbling a bit. SkyFlyer fell on her aft after over stepping the turn. She whimpered, embarrassed that Harmony got it right and upset about the dizzying tumble.

"Sky try again?" Harmony asked her friend.

Gadget bent down and rubbed her helm. "SShhhh. You're alright. Get back up and try again. Follow mommy. You try too, Harmony." Harmony nodded. Gadget stepped and turned again. Harmony copied perfectly. SkyFlyer, though shaky, did the moves exactly as well. Gadget clapped happily. "Good, very good."

"Alright, c'mere Harmony," Jazz smiled as he waved her over to him. She smiled and stood right in front of him. "Yer gonna follow me while I do the male part, kay?"

"Right," Gadget smiled. "Harmony, you just copy mommy okay?" She nodded and chirped in agreement. The four of them danced to the music of the waltz. Harmony giggled as Jazz danced with her. SkyFlyer moved with a beauty all her own as she danced with Gadget.

They danced happily, enjoying their time together. They didn't know that watchful optics were spying on the whole thing. Thundercracker, who had gone for a flight to clear his head, had stumbled upon the Autobot base. He listened in and watched what was going on from his hiding spot near one of the windows. His optics watched and scanned the scene with interest. His attention was especially drawn to the pink sparkling with intelligence beyond her vorns. He didn't know what use she could be, but he gathered the information anyway. _Screamer would have a field day with her. He's the scientist..._ He flew back towards base, unnoticed.

Elita walked in to see the sight. "Oh...how darling..." she smiled.

"Hey Elita." Jazz said with a smile.

"We're teaching the sparklings how to dance," smiled Gadget. "Step, step, and turn...there you go," she said happily at her little blue femme. Harmony was moving fluidly on her own and in perfect time with Jazz. Jazz smiled as he turned her.

"Such fine dancers they are too," smiled Elita. "Little Harmony has great coordination."

"Yes, she does. Little Sky isn't too far behind," cooed Gadget.

"Yer quite the pretty lady," Jazz smiled as he turned Harmony again.

"Tanks, Mommy," she smiled as they danced. Gadget could only smile as she turned SkyFlyer.

"My, such smart little ones," smiled Elita. "They'll make great warriors when they're older."

"Yep, little Harmony's smart like her daddy." The song ended. Jazz picked her up with a giggle from the little pink femme.

She hugged him and nuzzled him. "I love you mommy…tank ooo for da dance."

"Anything for my little femme."

"Well, I'd better get going. Gotta go bug that mech of mine."

"Bye bye Lita!" smiled Harmony.

"Bye," she smiled back. SkyFlyer just clicked and whirred, her door wings fluttering happily. Gadget smiled and picked up SkyFlyer. She fluttered her door wings happily, hugging her sparkling tightly. SkyFlyer giggled and copied her mother.

Jazz laughed. "Well, she's found Harmony's favorite game."

"Sky copy too!" the pink femme exclaimed happily, her door wings high and bouncing. SkyFlyer clicked and whirred at her cousin. She giggled as she copied the happy bounces. Gadget could only smile big as she set SkyFlyer down. She crawled over to Jazz and clicked up at him.

"You wanna play with her, huh?" He happily set Harmony down. The little pink femme walked up to SkyFlyer and hugged her.

"Me love you, Sky." SkyFlyer clicked and whistled in reply. Both sat down on the floor. Harmony made a sad face and drooped her wings. SkyFlyer copied. Both clapped and giggled.

"Well…seems like Bee and Prowler are gonna have another little copy cat to watch out for."

"Yes, they are. Me as well," smiled Gadget. Jazz just smiled back. He couldn't help but chuckle as the two femmes copied each other's door wing movements.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thundercracker was sitting in his quarters reading a bookfile on tactics. Starscream burst in, making the bookfile fly out of his hands and land on the berth with a clatter. "Geez, Screamer… Haven't ya heard of knocking?"

"You sent the information on Autobot brat."

"Yeah…so…?"

"So…you've gathered vital information for once."

"Oh I have? I thought you might like to know, being the scientist you are."

"Her processor is quite unique. I want to study it, in person…"

"So…you burst into my room just to tell me thanks?"

"Yes… And get the exact coordinates of the base from you."

"Alright. Want me to keep charge while you're out?"

"Yes… And have Soundwave meet me in my lab when I return."

"Sure thing, Screamer." The lead seeker left with a smirk. Thundercracker put the book away before leaving his quarters to get Soundwave from his. He followed Starscream down the hall until they parted ways at the elevator up. The hanger door opened and Starscream took off towards Autobot headquarters.

* * *

At base, Harmony and SkyFlyer were being put down for their afternoon naps. "...Buh...I not tired... W-want to..._**-yawn-**_ play..."

"You are tried, sweetspark." Jazz said.

"Nu uh...mommy..." she practically whispered, losing the fight to stay awake.

"I can see it in your optics, Harmony," Jazz replied.

"Wh-where's...daddy...?"

"Still working."

"Want to say night to daddy...want him here..."

"No. I will not disturb him. I see what you're trying to do, little lady."

She pouted, knowing she had lost. "...Okay..." she sighed. Jazz smiled at her, tucking her in her crib warmly. "...Sing? Mommy sing me song?"

"Okay little one." She smiled sleepily at him as he rubbed her chevron. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies-..."

"..._**-yawn-**_ No...the udder one..."

"Oh...that one...alright." He sung the chorus of "Lady of the Morning" by Styx. Harmony smiled more before falling into to recharge. Jazz smiled down at her. "Sweet dreams, Harmony," he said as he kissed her helm. He left the room, locking it. He went to his office, which was next door, to do some work.

* * *

SkyFlyer was being just as difficult. She kept crying for her father. She hadn't seen him all day since breakfast. "I know, little one, I know. Daddy's busy alright? Mommy will be right here, keeping an eye on you. You won't be alone." SkyFlyer still cried, not wanting to sleep in her crib. "Alright, alright. Mommy will sleep with you." She took SkyFlyer into her arms and laid down on the berth with her. She wrapped her favorite purple blanket that Melissa had made around her warmly. The little blue femme calmed down and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Gadget smiled as she rubbed her back, making her fall deeper into recharge. SkyFlyer's little optics blinked away a few more tears while they fought to stay open. "Golden slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles await you, when you rise. Sleep pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby..." She sang it slowly and softly, slipping into Cybertronian to lull her to sleep. Little blue optics finally dimmed and shuttered as SkyFlyer cuddled against her mother. "Pleasant dream cycle, sweetspark."

* * *

Starscream, who had been observing all this from a secret vantage point, made his move. He crept into one of the window, easily disabling alarm systems. He crept down the hall, knocking out the security cameras silently. He checked for Autobots walking around and found none. _Very lucky indeed_ he smirked. _All of them must be working hard to keep their little base running... Too bad they were too stupid to leave guards... _He made his way to the living quarters, constantly checking for Autobots._ This is almost too easy. Though...they figure we're not up to much these days... Bad judgment stupid Autobots..._ He slowly came to the room he knew his prey was. He scanned the lock, studying the way it worked. _All too easy for a scientist to crack..._ He easily unlocked the room and stepped inside. He found the sparkling fast asleep in her crib. All the easier to take... He slowly reached in clawed hands, taking her out. He wrapped her in some blankets and placed her in his carrying hold._ That should keep you safe until we get back. Wouldn't want to damage that processor of yours. _He crept back out of the halls and back through the window he came in. Prowl was just on his way to check on his family when he caught Starscream escaping.

"Starscream! Come back here!"

"Too late, Autobot! You're precious is mine!" he called as he transformed and flew off.

_**Jazz!**_ Prowl called out through their bond.

_**What? What's wrong?**_

_**Good, you're alright.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Starscream just came out of our... Harmony!**_

_**NO!**_ Jazz ran out of his office and into the room. He practically flew over the berth to check the crib. "NO!" he screamed as he noticed the crib was empty. He frantically searched the room. "No no no! Slag it! She's gone! She's fraggin' gone!" He fell to his knees and punched the floor. "...Harmony...th-that slagger...took her..."

Prowl came in and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay Jazz, we'll get our daughter back." _'Prowl to Optimus!'_

Jazz buried himself against him. "...Sh-she...she's gone Prowler..."

_ 'Prowl! I'm...busy...'_

_'We have a situation.'_

Optimus sighed, letting the moment fall away to become serious. _'What kind of situation, Prowl?_ _It better be worth the intrusion.'_

_ 'S-Starscream took our daughter...'_

What! An innocent sparkling?" he said out loud as well as on the frequency. _'Go check if SkyFlyer is alright. I'll get a plan together.'_

_ 'We will sir.'_

_ 'Optimus out.'_

"Come on Jazz." Prowl said. He didn't move, except to cling tighter to Prowl. "Jazz we got to make sure SkyFlyer wasn't taken as well."

"...R-right..." he sniffled, slowly standing up.

"We got to stay strong. Harmony can feel us remember."

"...I...I should never have left her alone..."

"Jazz no one knew Starscream could do such a thing. It's not your fault."

"...I...I let her down... I...abandoned her...and now...now she's gone! She's with that slagger! Scared and alone!"

"Jazz calm down." Prowl said as he hold him tight.

"...I...I can't...our...our little Harmony..." he choked, shaking.

"I know." Prowl said.

"...Prowler...wh-why...? Wh-why would he...take her...?"

"I'm...I'm not sure..."

Jazz gasped. "You think... You think it's cuz she's smart like you? He wants her processor?"

"I hope not..." Jazz just shivered more, scared for the little pink femme. "Come on. We got to make sure SkyFlyer's okay." Jazz nodded weakly, tears still streaming from the visor. Prowl led Jazz towards Gadget and Perceptor's room. He knocked on Gadget's door. "Gadget...it's me Prowl."

SkyFlyer moaned and stirred in her sleep. "SSsshhh," Gadget soothed as she kissed her helm. She carefully laid her down on the berth to get the door. "What is it, Prowl?" she asked quietly.

"Is SkyFlyer with you?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's sleeping on the berth. You almost woke her up, knocking. Jazz, what's wrong?"

"S...Starscream..."

"Starscream took Harmony." Prowl said.

"WHAT?" SkyFlyer whimpered and stirred. "H-He...he took..." Gadget looked horrified. Prowl nodded. Gadget thought for a moment, then remembered what had happened to Melissa. Her optics widened and she turned her head, purging her tanks. SkyFlyer woke up and began to cry. Mommy hurt and something wasn't right! Elita One, who had heard everything from Optimus had rushed down the hall. She just arrived as Gadget was catching her breath.

"Primus help us, it's true?" she asked frantic and worried. Prowl just nodded, holding Jazz close to him. "Slag..." she cursed. She heard SkyFlyer's cries and saw Gadget standing there, dumbfounded. The pink femme commander went over to Gadget. She patted her on the back. "SkyFlyer's alright at least." Gadget only nodded. Elita watched her sadly and then went over to SkyFlyer. She picked up the crying femme. "There, there, little one." She held the blue femme against her, rubbing her drooped door wings. "You're worried too, huh?" she cooed.

SkyFlyer welcomed the attention a little bit, but she still wanted to know what was up with Gadget. "Has Optimus come up with a plan?" Prowl asked her.

"Yes. He's figuring out 'Bots to recruit. Prowl, I'm sure you want to come along. I don't think Jazz would be stable enough to come along."

"I'll...I'll watch him..." Gadget spoke a bit weakly.

"That would be a good idea. I don't think this mission is a safe mission for mothers," said Elita. Gadget cleared her throat and turned to the others.

"I'll take Sky back now," she said more confidently. Elita nodded, handing the whimpering sparkling over. "It's alright, sweetspark. Everything's gonna be okay," she soothed.

Jazz clung to Prowl. "Prowler..." he sniffled. "You bring our daughter back..."

"Don't worry Jazz," Prowl said "I will." He cuddled against him. He was taking the loss very hard.

Gadget smiled a bit. "We'll get her back and slag Starscream so badly there will be no parts left to fix."

Elita One nodded. "C'mon Prowl, let's get you to Optimus. I'm sure he has a team together by now."

"Jazz, why don't you come lie down with Sky and I? We'll keep you company, okay?" Jazz reluctantly let go of Prowl.

"I'll get our daughter back Jazz." Jazz sighed, a fresh tear making a new trail from his visor. Prowl hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I promise I'll come back with her." Prowl sighed as he left with Elita.

"Come on, Jazz. Sky's worried about her uncle." He nodded weakly and slowly went into Gadget and Perceptor's room. He sighed heavily as he sat down on the berth. SkyFlyer clicked worriedly up at him. She crawled up on his lap.

"What's up, Sky?" he said sadly. She looked worriedly at him then gave him a hug. She nuzzled against him, whirring and humming. Gadget smiled.

"She wants her uncle to feel better." Gadget put a hand on his shoulder. "You know they'll bring her back. She'll be alright."

"I hope so...my poor Harmony..." Jazz sighed. "May Primus keep her from harm…" Gadget reached over and hugged him. SkyFlyer chirped happily. Surely Mommy would make him all better.

* * *

When Starscream arrived back at the Decepticon base, he took out the bundle that was the Autobot sparkling. She was still asleep, unaware of the danger she was in. He smirked and carefully went inside. He went down the elevator and straight to his personal laboratory. "Starscream," Soundwave said as he bowed his head. He would NEVER address the Seeker as Lord, Liege, or any proper term. In his eyes, only Megatron was worthy of that honor. Starscream was slowly proving himself, however.

"Good, you're here. I believe you might find the sparkling useful as well."

"Sparkling, useful?"

"Oh, I've brought you here because this Autobrat has potential. Her processors are quite unique." Soundwave wasn't so sure. He knew sparklings especially Autobot sparklings were never useful. Although, he had to admit, his own small spies had proved vital to him. Starscream smirked. He brought Harmony over to a work table as Soundwave watched him skeptically. With careful clawed hands, he hooked her up to a data computer. As the computer organized all the information in her little processors and stored it, he scanned the rest of her to see if anything else could be used. "Well well...she has excellent skills already developing..."

"What skills?"

"Perfect coordination, quick to learn and absorb any information, very graceful and she can already communicate."

"Skills, very useful. Suggestion: tactical soldier or special operations."

"Of course considering who her parents are. We can reformat her to become one of us." Starscream then unplugged the computer and carefully snapped off her helm. It was at that moment, Harmony woke up. Something was DEFINITELY not right. She couldn't feel mommy or daddy anymore. She slowly looked around until she saw Starscream and Soundwave looking over her. She burst into frightened wails and sobs.

"Let's get started Soundwave." Soundwave emitted a pulse to calm her down while physically restraining her with his hands.

"Silence," he commanded her.

"...Daddy...!" she squeaked out.

"Sorry Daddy's not here." Starscream said with a smirk.

She cried louder, so Soundwave increased the pulse. "Desist your screaming. No one can help you," Soundwave said in an agitated voice. Suddenly alarms came through the base.

'Screamer! The Autobots are here!'

"..._**-whimper-**_ Daddy...daddy...I..."

"Restrain her! I'm not done tinkering with her processors yet!"

"Affirmative." With Starscream's help, she was shackled with energy sapping cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Soundwave quickly located a storage bin, placing her inside. He ran out of a back exit to the lab and down to the prison cells. He calibrated one of the cells to fit her size and conceal her presence. He was quick enough to cover his tracks and join Starscream on the battle field.

Prowl nearly plowed himself into Starscream. "Where is my sparkling Starscream?" He growled.

"I disposed of her already. She's not here," he lied. _'Thundercracker! Skywarp! Attack formation Double Team. It's only a pitiful rescue team. Nail them with all you have.'_

_ 'Right!'_

"No! I know you have her!" Prowl growled more.

"Oh? Well, I already told you. She was of no use to me. I disposed of her. THIS is all that's left," he smirked with glee as he held up her helm. Prowl's optics suddenly went wide. His logic processor and CPU were having a battle of their own. His CPU was telling him that Starscream was lying but his logic processor thought he was telling the truth. His spark told him she was barely there, alive, but barely. Starscream took advantage of Prowl's internal struggle and shot him down.

"Prowl!" Optimus shouted. He fell, smoking from a severe chest wound that was close to his spark. Ratchet rushed over while Ironhide and Optimus tried to keep Thundercracker and Skywarp back. Soundwave fired pulses to keep their hands busy covering their audios. Starscream took to the air and joined his brothers.

"Should we do some Jet Judo Bro?" Sideswipe asked his twin.

"Yeah, it's what we're best at," smirked Sunstreaker. The two brothers launch themselves in the air towards the seekers. Optimus focused on Starscream. The twins landed on Thundercracker.

"JET JUDO! COURTESY OF THE TWINS!" Skywarp smirked as he watched Thundercracker try to throw them off.

"Need some pest control, bro?" he said as he flashed through the air. He easily took Sunstreaker and Sideswipe by surprise, shooting them down.

"NO!" shouted Ironhide. He transformed and caught them in a heap in his truck bed.

"G-Good catch Hide..." Sideswipe said.

"Not for long!" he yelled as he sped out of the way of trine fire.

"Ooo, easy driving, Hide... My paint's gonna get worse..." Sunstreaker moaned weakly. Ironhide pulled up next to Prowl and Ratchet. He transformed one arm to set the twins down. Ratchet was trying to work on Prowl.

"How's Prowl?" Ironhide asked as he transformed to do some cover fire.

"Not good." He then noticed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Primus...! I can't really fix Prowl, and now you give me these two slaggers? OPTIMUS! We need to pull out! There's too many injured and I can't do a field job!"

"Understood." Optimus said even though he worried about his two SIC's sparkling. _May Primus keep her safe until we can safely get her home..._ "Autobots! Pull out! We came unprepared for a fight! Roll out!"

* * *

Back at the base Jazz could feel something went wrong with his mate. "...Prowl..."

"Hmm?" Gadget asked him.

"...Prowl...he's hurt..."

"Uh oh... Probably trying to get Harmony back." SkyFlyer started to cry. She could feel it a little bit too. She could also feel something small and far away reaching out to her spark. Gadget took SkyFlyer into her arms. "I know, little one. It's alright. We're safe and Harmony will be safe too. It's alright. Uncle Jazz and Uncle Prowl will be alright."

"Lil' Red? I'm going to go wait at the entrance. I'll feel better if I see them myself." Gadget nodded.

Jazz got to the entrance just in time to see the group coming back. "Prowl!" He took one of his mate's weak hands in his. "Where's Harmony?" Prowl weakly looked over at his mate, tears in his optics. Jazz gulped. "P-Prowler...wh-where's Harmony...?"

"We couldn't save her yet," said Ratchet. "We got hit, hard. We'll have to go back for her." Prowl shook his head weakly.

"S-She's gone..." Prowl whispered weakly.

"...WHAT...?" Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet looked at him curiously.

"S-Starscream...h-he had her...h-helmet..."

"...No...No...it...it can't be...true..."

"...I-I'm sorry...J-Jazz... ...I-I'd tried to save...o-our daughter..."

"Prowl," Optimus started as they continued down the hall, passing through the Medical Bay doors. "What makes you think she's dead?"

"I-I could barely feel her back on the base... N-Now..."

"What evidence did Starscream give you? How do you know for sure?" Optimus pried gently.

"H-He had her helmet sir..."

Big blue optics widened then saddened. "Then...I'm truly sorry... I thought there might still be a chance..." He looked at Ratchet. The CMO looked solemnly at him. _'We have to go back, Prime. Even if she really IS dead, we have to at least try and retrieve her body. She deserves a proper resting place. I know Prowl and Jazz will want it that way.'_

_ 'If? You don't believe she's dead?'_

_ 'No...Prowl never said he felt her spark die. She MUST still be out there.'_

_ 'I was hoping you'd say something like that. I'll go myself with Ironhide later on. I want you to stay here. Prowl and Jazz will need you for moral support.'_

_ 'But Optimus, if she's injured and needs a medic?'_

_ 'I'll take Elita and some supplies with me.'_

_ 'Very well.'_

* * *

Back at the hanger, Harmony had cried herself hoarse. She just whimpered and shivered. She wanted Mommy and Daddy! Her face lit up as footsteps came her way. She drew back in fear as it was only Soundwave. "Resistance is futile. You cannot escape." He took her and carried her with one arm back to Starscream's lab. He was waiting, restraints at the ready.

"Set her down on the work table."

"Of course." She was placed on the table and strapped down. She only whimpered and shook in fear. She knew crying wouldn't get her anywhere. If she cooperated, maybe they would leave her alone. Throwing a fit would only get her thrown in that dark, scary cell where she couldn't call out to mommy and daddy.

"Okay now let's begin." Starscream said. Soundwave only nodded. Starscream picked up where he left off and picked up a special set of tweezers. He started taking out chips from her processor and analyzing them with a handheld device. He recorded the programming codes and empty memory spaces on a data pad. "My my, you're very smart and very logical. You truly are your parents' sparkling. I'll have plenty of use for you." She whimpered as he messed with her delicate processors and inner workings. "Soundwave, how is that strategy and tactic computer coming along? I know you've been working on that for awhile."

"Slow. More materials required. Field tests, failed."

"Well, I think we just found the perfect solution to that problem. With her advanced skills from both parents, she could complete that computer of yours."

Soundwave thought for a moment as Starscream put every processor back the way it was supposed to be. "Affirmative. Superior skill would complete superior unit." Starscream smirked.

"Good then. I'll just make a few adjustments and she'll be ready for you. Go ahead and bring it here. It will be more secure to keep her and the computer in my lab. You will have complete access by all means. But only you." Soundwave nodded and left to get the computer parts. Starscream smirked at the very frightened sparkling. "Oh don't worry, it won't hurt...much..." He injected her with a sedative. "Can't have you screaming and kicking and hurting that delicate processor of yours." He took out her helm and created an additional port hole as she drifted off into a medically induced recharge. He set the helm aside and got to work carefully rearranging her inner workings to fit a new port.

"Starscream," Soundwave said as he came in and set the mostly finished computer on a nearby table.

"Good, good. Almost...done...there we go. Now, let's set up the computer and get her hooked up." Soundwave was quick to put the computer in a far, secure corner of Starscream's lab. Starscream brought over two special link up cords and a still sleeping Harmony. Starscream put one end of each cord into the main ports of the battle computer. He carefully strapped Harmony to it by her wrists and ankles. Her door wings were pressed uncomfortably behind her against the machine. He connected the other two ends directly into Harmony's helm. She startled awake, whimpered and crying as the flood of information and the newly formed port hurt her. Soundwave's careful typing and analyzing completed the process.

"Sparkling and machine are now integrated." Alarms sounded as Optimus, Ironhide, and Elita One were detected.

"Yes..." Starscream hissed. "Perfect... Let's test you out, shall we?" he smirked at Harmony. Harmony whimpered. Starscream only grinned, his red optics bright. A clawed hand grabbed her face. "You're mine now. Daddy can't save you. He thinks you're dead." He laughed outright.

"NO! Meany Swagger! Me won't do it! Me won't help you win!"

Starscream chuckled. "Oh my dear, you don't have a choice!" Harmony wanted her Mommy and Daddy. Her pining for home was soon lost. As Ironhide went through the halls, cannons blazing, the battle computer reacted to the whole base. Harmony lost control as the computer interfaced with her processors. She analyzed the situation and weaponry before sending tactics, strategies, and battle movements back into the computer via the new port with an output cord. She whimpered a bit as the new port still hurt.

"Superior data. Optimal strategies, high level of success."

"YES!" Starscream smirked happily. "Yes... Those beautiful processors of yours...success!" Harmony whimpered more. She choked a sob, trying to stop herself from hurting the very Autobots that were coming to save her.

"It seems the whole base knows our every move Prime!" Ironhide shouted.

"How? Last time they attacked with pure will!"

"I don't know...AHHH!"

"...NO! Unca I'onhide!" she screamed as one of her playing moves and a tactic were used by a Decepticon to bring Ironhide down.

Starscream laughed outright. "Now you will destroy the very family that swore to protect you! Hahahahaha hahaaa!"

Harmony started cry more. "...NO! NO! D-Don't...wanna...! Opimus! Uh-Unca...Hide...!" The computer sparked a bit.

"Give up control! You cannot stop it! You ARE the computer now!"

"P-Prime...! Look...Look out!" Ironhide cried, shuffling on the ground to block another hit calculated by Harmony.

"Ironhide!"

Thundercracker laughed. "You can't win when I know every move you'll make."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 12

Back at the Autobot's base, Ratchet was still working on Prowl as Jazz sat next to his mate's side. Both still greatly upset that their only daughter was dead. "...I...I can't believe it..."

"Neither can I," Ratchet stated. Jazz looked up at him. Prowl could not respond because he was in a medically induced recharge. "I don't believe she's dead."

"...B...But Prowler said..."

"Yes. Starscream DID have substantial evidence. However...I have not felt her signature distinguish. Can you honestly FEEL that she's dead? Prowl never stated he felt her spark die. Try and reach her. I bet you she's being hidden some how."

"I-If ya say so Ratch..."

"I say so. I mean it, reach out to her using your bond."

Jazz slowly closed his optics. _**H-Harmony, baby...?**_ Harmony's blank expression refocused on the lab. "Opimus, no!" The machine sparked again._**H-Harmony...? It's Jazz...**_ "M-m...Mommy?"

_**Yes sweetspark.**_

Starscream stared at the pink femme. "What are you doing? You know you cannot resist."

"Mommy! Mommy's in my spark!"

"What? NO! That stupid spark bond! Soundwave! You forgot to install a damper!"

"Not my prime objective." Starscream growled.

"Mommy! Me...no...do this...no mores! No...fight! No...hurt!" Harmony yelled as she fought against the information exchange in her processor. The computer sparked a few more times.

"Computer going critical. Sparkling will must be contained. Overload imminent."

"Then make the firewalls stronger! I won't lose her! She's too valuable!"

"Not anymore!" Elita One yelled, firing at Soundwave. He was shaken, but continued to recalibrate the connection to Harmony. "Get away from her!" she yelled, firing again. The second blast knocked Soundwave unconscious.

"Miss Lita!"

"YOU! You will not interfere, Glitch!" He dived at Elita One, but was shot at.  
"NO ONE HARMS MY BONDMATE!"

"Opimus!" Harmony cried out.

Starscream growled before falling unconscious. Elita One rushed over and carefully unhooked Harmony from the fritzing battle computer. She gently pulled out both cords. Harmony broke into frightened sobs and nuzzled into the metallic pink femme.

"It's okay little one, you're safe now." she said calmly.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be, especially once Ratchet takes a look at her. Sssshhhh, hush now. We're going home. You'll be alright now."

Harmony noticed Ironhide wasn't around. "Unca I'onhide?"

"Will be alright too. He's going to ride home with me. He got hurt, but ol' Ratchet will make him better," Optimus said gently.

She burst into new tears. "Me caused it..."

"It wasn't your fault little one."

"Uh huh... I's smart... smart hurts you..."

"You were being forced against your will. That computer was controlling you. You tried to stop it which was very brave," Optimus said as he rubbed her helm.

"Yes... You stopped it. You fought it and won. You didn't want to hurt us. It's alright..." Elita soothed.

"Your father would tell you the same thing." Optimus said "And you know he's smart like you."

"...Daddy...!" she sobbed, nuzzling into Elita.

"Ssshhh, we know, Harmony, we know. He's alright. He's with Ratchet, getting patched up. He's safe. Jazz is safe too."

"Let's go home." Optimus said. Elita One nodded. Optimus led the way out, picking up Ironhide in one of the halls. He moaned weakly as Optimus lifted him to his feet. "Strong enough to walk, old friend?"

"Y-Yeah..." Optimus smiled a bit. He let Ironhide lean on him for support. Once outside, Elita set Harmony on the ground.

"Sit tight. I have to help Optimus get Uncle Ironhide hitched up." Harmony nodded a bit. Optimus transformed and let his trailer, which had been left outside, hitch up. Elita helped lead Ironhide inside. "You just rest on the way home. Ratchet will get you patched up." Ironhide nodded, not needing told. He was too weak to refuse her offer. He settled down and let sleep overtake him. Elita closed the door and locked it before walking over to Harmony. She transformed into her Mustang form and opened her front door. "Hop in, little one." Harmony then climbed into her. She partially transformed an arm to boost her up into the driver's seat. She slowly brought the seat down. "You just go to sleep, little one. Miss Lita will take care of the driving," she spoke softly, turning her air onto a warm, yet comfortable temperature. Harmony yawns before she slowly went into recharge. Elita One smiled before following Optimus back to base.

* * *

When they got back to the Autobot's base, Optimus helped Ironhide inside while Elita carry Harmony. Once they got to the Medical Bay, Ratchet was just finishing up working on Prowl. Jazz smiled happily when Elita brought his sparkling to him. "M-Mommy..." Harmony whimpered, still upset about what had happened.

Jazz took her into his arms. "It's okay sweetspark." He said gently as she held onto him.

"Hey Ratch, is it alright to wake up Prowl? He will be happy to know our daughter's okay."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." The CMO said "I'm almost done anyway." Ratchet then stopped what he was doing to slowly bring Prowl out of recharge.

"J-Jazz...?"

"Hey Prowler, look who's here to see ya." Jazz said with a smile as he came over.

Prowl looked shocked when he saw Harmony. "H-Harmony...?"

"D-Daddy!" the little femme reached her arms out to her father.

Prowl weakly reached out and took his sparkling into his arms. "M-My precious little girl..." he sobbed happily.

"Why Daddy cry?"

"D-Daddy is just very happy...t-to have you back..." Harmony held onto Prowl tightly, nuzzling into his neck.

It was then that Ratchet noticed the back of her helm. "What in Primus?"

"The Decepticons were using her as a battle computer." Optimus said.

"WHAT?" Ratchet yelled, scaring Harmony. She held on tight to her father.

"Hey doc, calm down. Yer scarin' the kid..."

"...Ex-excuse me a moment..."

"...Watchet scawy..."

"H-He can be..." Prowl said to her "B-But it's how he shows he cares sometimes..."

Harmony didn't look so sure. "He's just upset about what they did to you, little one," Optimus explained.

"What DID they do?" Jazz asked, giving Optimus a no nonsense look.

"They...used her as a battle computer." Optimus said.

"...D...Direct linking with her processors...?" Jazz practically spat out in disgust, getting a good look at the new port in her helm.

"I believe so. She was restrained to it. Elita would know the specifics. She released her from it." Ratchet's ranting could barely be heard, coming from his office.

Elita One came back into the room. "Is the little one alright?" Harmony looked up at Elita. Prowl looked at Harmony with worry.

"...Elita...what...what happened...? Optimus said you would know..." Elita looked at Harmony being held by her father. She nodded. Elita then slowly told them what had happened.

"Well...when I found her...she was shackled to the computer. They had her...her directly connected to it through her helm. She WAS the battle computer... However..." she smiled. "She beat it. Thanks to her love for you both and the spark bond you have."

"M-My brave little girl..." Prowl whispered. She nuzzled against him.

Jazz smiled at her. "You are very brave." Ratchet came back in, much more calm and collected.

"Ratch? Ya okay?"

"...Yes... Sorry about earlier. Harmony...can I take a look at you, little one?" Harmony held onto her daddy a bit.

Jazz patted her back. "It's alright, Sweetspark."

She looked at Ratchet warily. "Watchet mad?"

The CMO knelt down a bit and smiled at her. "I'm sorry I scared you. I was just upset and worried about you."

"You worry?"

"Uh huh..."

Harmony stared at him and then smiled. "No yell no more, kay?"

"Alright no more yell." Ratchet said with a nod. She reached up her hands to him. Ratchet picked her up and took her to another berth. She looked back at Prowl and Jazz a moment before looking up at the CMO as he set her down. Prowl watched tiredly from the berth he was still on. Jazz smiled at her too. Ratchet did a few scans before carefully examining her helm. He felt around the new port with careful fingers. Harmony winced and turned her head away. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." Ratchet said. He touched it again, being a bit lighter. She still winced and whimpered. Ratchet sighed. "I thought so..." He growled a bit. He turned to Harmony. "It hurts back there, doesn't it?" Harmony nodded. He rubbed the top of her helm gently. "I can make it all better, but you have to do me a favor okay? You have to go to sleep so I can fix it."

"Nap make it better?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes it will. Your daddy needs a nap too." he said as he looked over at Prowl. Prowl only nodded. Harmony watched him fall back asleep.

"Night night, daddy..." Ratchet made a quick, low dose injection while she wasn't paying attention. She smiled sleepily at Jazz before falling asleep. Ratchet helped her lie down on her stomach before going over to Prowl. He gave him a low dose injection as well.

"Out. Everyone out so I can work."

"Even me Ratch?" Jazz asked a bit worried. He wanted to stay with his mate and his sparkling.

"Yes, even you. I can't have you worrying over your daughter and bond mate." He noticed the disappointed look on his face. "I'll comm. you when I'm done." Jazz smiled a bit as he left with Optimus and Elita.

Just as the three left, Gadget came in with SkyFlyer. "I'm terribly sorry, but Sky insisted on seeing if Harmony was alright."

Ratchet sighed, not looking up from finishing up on Prowl. "She's in a medically induced recharge. Try to be quick."

Gadget nodded. "C'mon, SkyFlyer, you wanna see Harmony?" The little sparkling started clicking. Gadget smiled and brought her over. SkyFlyer smiled and gently pat Harmony's face. She whirred. "Yes, 'night night'," smiled Gadget. "Alright now, sweetie. We need to go. Ratchet needs to make her better, kay?" She clicked and whistled. Gadget smiled and they left. "Thanks, Ratchet." Ratchet just nods as he continued to work on Prowl.

"...There... Good to go," he said as he cleaned up some things. He put a thermal blanket over Prowl before walking over to Harmony. He rubbed her back gently and checked her vitals. The first thing he did was carefully pop off her helm. He sighed heavily at the mess that was her processor. He set the helm aside and began working. He removed the new port input section Starscream had put in. He carefully rebuilt the area and put new memory chips back in place. He connected her to a computer and helped back up her files and coding to bring her back to normal. He sighed in relief. "NOW it looks like a normal sparkling processor again. Stupid glitch head..." He turned to her helm lying there. He took out some spare metal pieces and refitted the helm to the way it was. He put a new finish on it before carefully placing it back over her head.

He put everything away and did some final check up scans. "There...that slag tars 'remodeling' is gone." He gently rubbed her forehead, smiling as she curled into the comfort. He was about to walk away, but she started whimpering. Her door wings twitched and drooped, showing her discomfort. Ratchet came back over to her. She whimpered more as memories from her recent ordeal stirred her unconscious.

She cried out and kicked. "...M-m...mommy..." Ratchet tried rubbing her helm to calm her. "...Daddy...s-scared..." Ratchet sighed a bit.

He rubbed her back too. "Calm down...you're alright..."

"..._**-cries-**_ Daddy...I...I'm scared... _**-cries more-**_..."

Ratchet clenched his fists, cursing Starscream. "...mentally damaging a sparkling..." he grumbled. Harmony squirmed in her sleep and whimpered. She cried out, her door wings low and pressed against her. He ran a hand down her back to try and soothe her. "Calm down, Harmony...you're alright..."

"...D-Daddy...!" He sighed and took her into his arms, energon lines and all. He sat down on her berth and rubbed her back as he held her.

"It's okay...It's okay... You're alright, Harmony..." She still whimpered as he rocked his arms a bit. Ratchet wished Prowl wasn't in a deep recharge getting better. She whimpered more, choking on a sob. "Hey...hey...it's okay, little one..." Weak, weary optics blinked open as her nightmare woke her. She stared up at him before crying louder and nuzzling against him. She clung tightly as she shook in fear. "It's okay." Ratchet whispered.

"...S-scary...h-hurt..."

"I know, but that's all over now."

She sniffled as she looked around. She slowly calmed at the familiar surroundings. "...Okay..." She spotted Prowl sleeping on the next berth over. "Daddy..." she smiled.

"Yes see you're safe now." She smiled up at him. Ratchet smiled back.

"All better?"

"Yep, you are all better kid."

She smiled happily. "Want Daddy." Ratchet smiled and brought her back over to the berth. He carefully undid all the lines and connections. He picked her up more comfortably and carried her over to where Prowl was.

"Okay little one, your Daddy's still resting okay." he said. She nodded and carefully sat down on his chest. She cuddled against him. Ratchet smiled. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ratchet smiled again and gently covered the both of them in a blanket. Harmony hummed happily and settled back to sleep. Ratchet smiled and walked away to go take a break.

* * *

In the Recreation Room, Wheeljack happily played with SkyFlyer as Gadget watched. Perceptor watched as well, cuddling next to Gadget. "I'm glad you decided to come out of your lab, Perceptor." Wheeljack said.

"Of course. Family first."

"Oh really?" Gadget said as she turned to him, cross.

"What?"

"You know what," she smirked.

"You think I don't put family first?"

"Not often enough..."

"...Gadget...don't be like that... I...can't help it..." She sighed and turned away. "Gadget...please. I try to come out of the lab as much as possible..."

"Well...okay..." She hugged him tightly and kissed him. He sighed happily and hugged her back.

"Peek-a-boo," smiled Wheeljack. SkyFlyer giggled as she walked up to Wheeljack's face. He covered his face again. "Where'd grandpa go? Where is he?" SkyFlyer pulled his hands away and chirped happily. He laughed. "You're a good guesser." He picked her up and tossed her. She giggled as he caught her. Ratchet soon came into the rec room. He smiled at the site as his mate played with his Granddaughter. "Wheee!" Wheeljack smiled as he tossed SkyFlyer again. She giggled happily. Ratchet smiled again. Gadget smiled at Perceptor. Wheeljack threw her up again. This time, Ratchet walked by and caught her in mid air. She clicked happily with a clap as he sat her on his arm.

"Oh hey Ratch, if you're out here that's mean Harmony and Prowl are doing better." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"They are," he smiled. "They're sleeping peacefully." SkyFlyer covered Ratchet's optics. Ratchet laughed. "Now where did SkyFlyer go?" She giggled. "I can hear her but I don't see her. Where are you?" Gadget and Perceptor laughed. SkyFlyer moved her hands. "There you are!" he smiled. She giggled and hugged him.

"Say, Ratchet...why don't we go spend some time together?" Wheeljack asked with a smile.

"Jack what about SkyFlyer?"

"Gadget and Perceptor are here. Please?"

"That's a great idea. Percie here needs to spend some time being a father." His facial plates grew hot for a moment.

"Very well." Ratchet said. He stood up and handed SkyFlyer over to Gadget. She reached for him and started to cry.

"Awww, did you want Uncle Ratchet to stay?" cooed Gadget. She nodded and cried more, still reaching for him.

"Well...she wants me to stay Jack," Ratchet sighed. "I can't say no to our granddaughter."

Wheeljack sighed. "Alright. Maybe later then." Ratchet took SkyFlyer into his arms. She stopped crying immediately, quieting to sniffles.

"...Hey..." pouted Wheeljack.

"Relax, Grandpa. She still loves you," said Gadget.

"Yeah, I know..." Wheeljack said with a sigh. Gadget smiled. Ratchet sat down and played catch with SkyFlyer. She caught with giggles and clicks and tried throwing it back. Instead of going to Ratchet it went to Wheeljack instead.

He laughed and threw it to Ratchet. He threw it back to SkyFlyer. "Try aiming for me this time." SkyFlyer toss it again, once again going to Wheeljack. Ratchet couldn't help but laugh. "That's Grandpa. Try again, little one."

She threw it to Wheeljack a third time. "click whirr p-play..."

Everyone looked shocked. "Did she just say her first word?" Perceptor started.

"I...I think so," smiled Gadget.

SkyFlyer smiled and crawled over to Wheeljack. "...Play..." Wheeljack just couldn't help but smile.

"I think she wants you to join in. See? I told you," Ratchet smiled. Wheeljack scooted close to them to create a triangle. He waited for SkyFlyer to go back to her spot before throwing the ball to Ratchet.

Gadget smiled and swelled with pride. "Our sparkling's first word... I'm so happy..."

"I thought for sure it would be Mother or Father..."

"Oh...it doesn't matter," Gadget smiled.

"I guess we have Wheeljack to thank for that." Perceptor said with his own smile.

"It will be awhile before she catches up to Harmony, but I know that she will," smiled Ratchet. "She's smart." Everyone smiled as the game of catch went on.

Jazz came into the room. "Ratch? Prowler and Harmony better?"

"Resting peacefully, so don't disturb them," he said sternly.

"Awww I wasn't going to disturb them..."

"You were going to go poke your head in there and try to..."

"They're my family, Ratch..."

"Right now, they're my patients. You can see them when I release them. Both need rest."

Jazz sighed sadly. "Okay..."

He flopped down on the couch next to Gadget. "He means well, Jazz," she smiled.

"I know..."

She put an arm around him. "Look at him..." she smiled as Ratchet continued to play with SkyFlyer. "How can someone so sweet be an angry, scary old rustbucket?"

"Ya don't see him when he's pissed."

Gadget laughed out loud. "Oh...yes I have..."

SkyFlyer stop rolling the ball and looked towards Jazz. "Play." She said with a smile.

"When did she start talking?" Jazz asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago," said Gadget full of pride. "It's her first word too."

"Play?" SkyFlyer said again.

"I guess you better join us, Jazz." Ratchet said with his own smile.

"All right then," Jazz said as he got off the couch and joined the three on the floor. SkyFlyer clapped happily and rolled the ball to him. Jazz couldn't help but smile. He rolled it to Wheeljack. Wheeljack rolled it to Ratchet. He then rolled it to SkyFlyer. SkyFlyer clap happily and rolled the ball back to Jazz. He smiled and rolled it back. SkyFlyer clapped happily.

"Can I play too?" said a familiar voice from a familiar pair of arms. Jazz smiled happily at the site before them. "Mommy!" little Harmony said happy seeing Jazz. She wriggled and fought to get out of Prowl's arms. He set her down and she practically jumped to the floor. She ran to Jazz, knocking him down as she nuzzled against him.

"Hey sweetspark." Jazz said with a laugh and a smile.

"Mommy," she smiled. Ratchet just shook his head with a smile.

"You told us to rest, Ratchet." Prowl said with a small weak smile on his own "Didn't say anything about staying in the medical bay and Harmony wanted to see Jazz."

He laughed. "I'll have to be more specific next time," he said with mock seriousness. Prowl headed over to a near by chair.

He happily sat down and reclined. He sighed and smiled as he watched Harmony move into position on the floor. SkyFlyer clapped excitedly. "Play."

"Ooo... You said your first word, Sky," smiled Harmony.

"Play," she clapped again.

"When did she start talking?" Prowl asked, a bit surprised.

Gadget beamed. "About twenty earth minutes ago."

"She cannot speak yet. Play is her only word. I expect she will learn more words at a more normal pace," said Perceptor. "However, she is quite smart. I'm very proud of her," he smiled. Prowl smiled back.

He sighed, closing his optics. "Prowl, you switch with Percie and I. You need the rest. We can both sit in a chair."

"I'm fine were I am..." Prowl said.

"You sure, my friend? I wouldn't mind moving at all. I want you to be as comfortable as possible," said Perceptor.

"I'm sure." Gadget smiled and let Prowl drift back into recharge. Harmony rolled the ball to Sky. SkyFlyer giggled and clapped, happily rolling the ball to Jazz. Wheeljack sighed heavily as the game continued. Harmony noticed this.

_ 'Jack...what's wrong?'_

_ 'This is fun an all...but...'_

_ 'But what? You sick?' _Wheeljack shook his head, continuing to play. He would look at Ratchet from time to time. _'Please tell me what's wrong?'_

_ 'I...I...want one...'_ he replied as his ears glowed pink.

_'One what...?'_ Ratchet started then soon figured it out. _'Are you sure?' _Wheeljack nodded in an innocent manner. Ratchet was unsure. Could they make a sparkling together being as old as they were? He took a deep breath and sighed. _'Alright...we'll try...' _Wheeljack smiled behind his mask, his ears glowing blue.

"What are you two smiling about?" Jazz asked.

"It's nothing, Jazz," said Ratchet.

"Something between us," Wheeljack smiled.

"Oh, got ya." Harmony and SkyFlyer played with the ball, ignoring the grown mechs. SkyFlyer stopped when the ball got to her. She got up and walked off. "I guess Sky want to play something else." Jazz said. She went over to Perceptor and clicked, waving her little arms.

"Or her father," said Ratchet. Perceptor smiled and picked his daughter up.

She nuzzled against him. "Awww," smiled Gadget. SkyFlyer whirred and chirped, wanting Perceptor to tell her a story. Perceptor smiled.

"Story huh? Well..." he took a deep breath and began to tell her a story about a cybertronian princess.

Gadget smiled as SkyFlyer listened intently. "Daddy must be tired," smiled Harmony as she noticed Prowl sleeping.

"Come on Sweetspark." Jazz said with a smile "Lets let Daddy sleep."

"Where we going?"

"Want to see what Uncle Ironhide is doing?"

"Yay!" she clapped. Jazz smiled as he picked her up in his arms.

She happily nuzzled against him as they left. "See ya," he said to Gadget. Gadget waved goodbye as he left. "Tell Prowl when he wakes up where we went okay?"

"Sure thing," she smiled.

* * *

Ironhide was in his room spending some alone time with Chromia. "I missed you..."

"I missed you more. It was hard hiding and fighting without you. I tried to find you as soon as I could. I'm glad we have a safe place to be together."

"Me too... If it weren't for Annabelle, I would have lost my processor without you."

"Speaking of children..." Chromia smirked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Chromia sighed heavily from her position on top of Ironhide. "I'm sorry, Mia. Who is it?"

"It's Jazz and Harmony." Jazz's voice said on the other side of the door.

"...Now's not really a good time," Ironhide growled back, hoping to shoo them away.

"But Harmony wanted to see ya Hide."

"Pwease Unca Hide?"

"I'm very busy right now," he said sternly. Chromia only stared between him and the door, shifting her hands to stay in place.

"Aww come on Hide, ya don't want to upset her."

He sighed heavily and looked at Chromia. Harmony sniffled. "Unca Hide no like me no more?"

"No I... I'm just very busy..." Chromia looked at him and then at the door. She could hear Harmony's sniffles grow into cries.

She sighed and looked at Ironhide. "Poor thing. Let's let her in. She must be very fond of you. I can't handle the guilt of making a sparkling cry. We can continue later," she added with a smirk before getting up.

"Are ya sure Mia?"

"I'm sure," she smiled.

"Okay." Ironhide said as he open the door.

Harmony hugged his leg tightly. "Yay!"

Ironhide smiled as he patted the top of Harmony's head. "I can't say no to you, can I?" he said with a laugh.

"You and Prowl created a beautiful sparkling." Chromia said with a smile.

"Thanks," smiled Jazz.

Chromia knelt down to Harmony. "You sure do love your Uncle don't you?" Harmony nodded with a smile.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked with a smile, having not officially met the little femme yet. Harmony looked at her for a bit.

"C'mon, Harmony. I've told you about my mate haven't I?" Ironhide asked the still clinging pink femme.

Harmony look at Chromia again. "Auntie Mia...?"

"That's right," the blue femme smiled as she pat her head.

"Daddy's sleeping, Ironhide and Mia play?"

"What do you think Mia?" Ironhide asked.

"Why not? I could use the practice," she smiled. She went over to the couch area of their room.

"Practice?" Jazz said "You two planning on having a sparkling?"

Ironhide only smiled. Jazz took it as a yes and went over to Chromia. Ironhide followed. He took a few steps before stopping. "Are you going to walk on your own or not?" Harmony smiled and laughed happily, holding tight on his leg. Ironhide sighed and easily plucked her off. He held her with one arm and walked over. He sat down and sat her in his lap. "Now, what do you want to play?"

Chromia got up from the couch and rummaged through some cabinets. She found a pile of old data pads. She smiled as she found an old one. "Ah, here it is. One of my first data pads. Should have some nice puzzles and games on it."

"Thanks Auntie Mia." Harmony said with a big smile. Chromia smiled as she handed the data pad to Harmony. Jazz watched as Harmony become quickly absorbed in the games and puzzles. "Ooo, deez are easy," she smiled. Jazz couldn't help but smile.

"My she's a smart one," Chromia said as she watched her scroll, type, and tap the screen.

"She got it from Prowler of course." Jazz said.

"And you as well. You're not ranked as one of the top saboteurs for nothing," added Ironhide.

"Awww I didn't know you cared, Hide." Jazz said with a smile.

"Of course he does," smiled Chromia. "Besides, part of your programming created her. Prowl did not spark her alone. I don't even need to mention that YOU carried her."

Jazz only smiled. "Aunt Mia? I'm a bit stuck."

Chromia looked at the data pad. "Oh my... You made it that far already?" Harmony nodded. "My you are smart. It took me a few weeks to get that far." Harmony just smiled as Chromia guided her through a difficult equation.

Crying could be heard in the hallway. SkyFlyer was chirping and clicking in distress as she explored the hallway. "It's okay, little one," Perceptor said as he bent down to her. He picked her up and tried to calm her. "We'll find where Harmony ran off to."

"Let's see if Ironhide or Chromia knows where she went," said Gadget. She knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Mia." Ironhide got up and answered the door. SkyFlyer was crying again. "What happened?" He asked.

"Her Uncle Jazz and her favorite cousin, Harmony ran off. She's eager to find them is all," Gadget said as she rubbed the blue sparkling's back.

"It's okay little one. They are inside with me and Mia."

"Play play!" SkyFlyer smiled happily as she extended her arms.

"Well, isn't that cute," smiled Perceptor. Gadget could only smile as she set the sparkling down. SkyFlyer ran straight through Ironhide's legs and started clicking at Chromia and Harmony.

Chromia looked down from the couch. "Oh...well hello there."

SkyFlyer clicked and whirred. She started to cry again, raising her little arms up. "...Play..._**-sniffle-**_...play..."

"Aww, did I steal your playmate from you?" she said as she took SkyFlyer into her arms.

SkyFlyer nuzzled against her for a moment before noticing Harmony. She was still working through the games on the datapad. "Play! Play!" SkyFlyer said happily.

Gadget and Perceptor walked in as Ironhide closed the door. "Aww, isn't that cute?" Gadget smiled as SkyFlyer kept tapping Harmony on the shoulder.

"Play?"

"My, Sky is smart as well," said Chromia as she held the little blue femme in her lap.

"Oh, Sky. I didenn see you there," Harmony said as she finally responded to the constant tapping.

"Play!" SkyFlyer said as she forced herself out of Chromia's hold and glomped Harmony.

Harmony smiled. "Did I scare you when I weft?" SkyFlyer just nodded and hugged tighter. "I sorry..." Harmony replied as she hugged back.

"Well, those two are going to be inseparable when they grow up," smiled Chromia. Jazz smiled.

"Hello, Jazz," smiled Perceptor as he sat in a chair next to him.

"S'up?"

"Those two really love each other. I pity the mech that comes between them," smiled Perceptor.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about that for a little while yet," said Gadget. She sat down in the chair Ironhide offered her.

"Say...you two told Prowler right?" Jazz asked.

Gadget gasped. "Oh no... I was so concentrated on SkyFlyer..."

"That could be very bad," said Perceptor. "I'll have to-..."

"IRONHIDE! OPEN UP! I CAN'T FIND HARMONY! OR JAZZ!"

"Good call, Jazz," said Ironhide as he went to his door. Just as he opened it Prowl weakly burst in.

He ran over to Harmony. He snatched her up into her arms, leaving SkyFlyer to stare up at him in confusion. "Oh Primus...don't you scare me like that again..."

"...Daddy... I fine... I here whole time." Prowl started to nuzzle his daughter. Harmony smiled and hugged him back. Prowl turned to Jazz and glared.

"I'm sorry Prowler. I told Gadget and Perceptor where we went but..."

"You should have woken me, instead of giving me a spark attack."

"Daddy...why Mommy in trouble? He bring me here. It okay."

"Because Mom didn't tell me where you were going."

"...But...Daddy was sleeping. Mommy said not to wake you."

Chromia picked up SkyFlyer and started bouncing her with her leg. "Ride the turbohorse," she smiled.

"Mommy's sorry," Jazz said as he went over to Prowl.

"...Alright, Jazz. You're forgiven. Our daughter isn't hurt and you have been looking after her."

"Mommy not in trouble no more?"

Everyone else smiled. "Play!" smiled SkyFlyer as she continued to ride on Chromia's leg.

"Down, daddy," Harmony smiled.

"Okay..." Prowl said with a smile as he gently set her down on the floor. She ran over to her favorite cousin. She noticed SkyFlyer's door wings bouncing as she went up and down. She started copying the bouncing and flapping.

SkyFlyer noticed Harmony and stared at her. Chromia stopped. She watched and waited to see what SkyFlyer would do. SkyFlyer climbed down and hugged Harmony. "Play," she smiled. Harmony flapped her door wings again. SkyFlyer copied her.

The two giggled and did it again. "More copycat," smiled Jazz. "Say, when they gonna be able to properly use them Prowler?"

"When they're one vorn old. That's when the door wings fully integrate with their bodies." Both kept going back and forth. SkyFlyer and Harmony kept giggling and laughing. They would alternate as to who would start the round. Jazz started to laugh as he watched them.

"They're so cute," he smiled.

"Doesn't it make you want one of your own?" Chromia asked as she looked at Ironhide. Ironhide blushed.

"I think it's time to go," smiled Prowl.

"Yeah," smirked Jazz. Gadget went over and took SkyFlyer into her arms.

She pouted. "Play! Play!" she whined.

"I know, sweetspark," said Perceptor. "It's time to go and give Uncle Ironhide and Aunt Chromia some private time. They want to play by themselves okay?"

"H-...H-a...Hamplay..." she whined, reaching for Harmony.

"Aww, she just said her second word," Gadget smiled as she held her.

"Well, technically it's not a word. She can't quite say Harmony's name yet so she invented her own."

"It's still cute, Percie."

"Hamplay..."

"Harmony's coming too," smiled Prowl as he picked her up out of Chromia's lap.

Harmony nuzzled against her daddy. He smiled. "Sky comes too?"

"Yep," smiled Gadget. The six left the room.

* * *

In Ratchet and Wheeljack's shared quarters, the two were staring happily at each other. They had just finished trying for a sparkling. "You think we did it Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked.

"Only one way to find out," he said as he waited for Wheeljack to open his chest. He carefully opened Wheeljack's spark chamber as only a medic knew how. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Dang...wait, what if you became the carrier Ratch?"

"That's...that's impossible. I'm the CMO, I can't carry one."

"That's not a good excuse." Wheeljack said.

"Jack, there's no way. I CAN'T carry one. I have a very demanding job and I'm always in the path of danger. It would be far to dangerous for it, if I carried."

"That's still not a good enough excuse. Open your spark."

"J-Jack!"

"I can force them open," he warned as he sat up and put his hands on Ratchet's chest.

"Alright, alright," he sighed. "If it makes you happy. I'm telling you there's nothing there. We'll just try again later." He let his chestplates open and open his spark chamber. Wheeljack smirked. "What, Jack?"

"You can't have a sparkling you say?" he grinned. Ratchet just rolled his optics and looked down. There, pulsing next to his spark was a smaller spark.

"What in Primus..."

"It's a beautiful miracle, Ratchet," smiled Wheeljack. "We should be THANKING Primus."

"...B-But...I can't..."

"Looks like Gadget will be taking over for you. She'll be so happy for you and she'll jump at the challenge to be a full time medic."

"...I've...I've never carried..."

"There's a first time for everything, Ratch."

He closed up his spark chamber and his chest plates. "I...I suppose so..."

"Why can't you be happy?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm the CMO..."

"You don't want one, do you...?"

"It's not that, Jack..."

"...Are...Are you scared?"

"I...I never pictured myself as a carrier..."

"Don't be afraid, I'll help you through this."

"I'm not scared, Jack. Just in shock. I've never had to carry before. I always thought it was for femmes or mechs with a more maternal nature"

"And being the CMO isn't maternal nature?"

"...Well yes...I just..." He sighed heavily. He thought for a moment then he smiled. "We did it Jack." Wheeljack smiled as he nuzzled against him. Ratchet smiled back and hugged him. He felt a happy pulse from the new sparkling inside him.

"Oh!" Wheeljack exclaimed happily. "I'm going to go start on the frame right away. You just lie down and get some rest."

"But Jack..."

"Now now, you're a new mother. You need to rest." Ratchet sighed but couldn't help but smile. The roles had flipped now. "Oh! Optimus would need a report of his CMO's current status." Wheeljack said happily. Ratchet couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"I'm glad I made you happy, Jack."

"More than you could ever know. Oh, there's a new rule now. No more high grade for you. And no more all nighters."

"But Jack..."

"Nope. You have to take care of that sparkling now. Gadget or I will be taking over your night shifts. Too much high grade is bad for the sparkling." Ratchet sighed, but the pulses he was getting from the new sparkling were worth it. "Ratchet, you stay here and get some rest. I'll be in my lab working on the frame." Wheeljack then left with a smile on his face. Ratchet smiled as he left. Wheeljack locked the door and put a "Do Not Disturb the CMO or Else" sign on the door way.

Ratchet settled comfortably onto the berth. "Maybe I'll just lie here for awhile..." He quickly fell asleep, not realizing how tired he was.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash. This is the sequel to **It's Now or Never**.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) *sequel to It's Now or Never* Prowl and Jazz get their own sparkling, but can they protect their "baby" from Decepticons?

Parings: ProwlXJazz, RatchetXWheeljack

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Next Generation  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 13

The next day, Wheeljack went to check on Ratchet before getting his morning energon. He smiled to see his mate fast asleep. He decided not to wake him and left the room. He headed into Medical Bay to start Ratchet's duties for the day. He happily got his morning energon from the dispenser there. He happily drank the cube as he looked around. He decided Ratchet probably organized and took inventory first. He set the half empty cube down and opened some cabinets. He organized the supplies and took inventory of what was needed as he finished off his cube.

Prowl and Harmony walked in just as Wheeljack had finished his cube. He walked out of the supply closet, having grabbed some things to restock the cabinets. "No want! No want!"

"It's okay Harmony," Prowl said "the vaccinations are just so you won't get any viruses and get sick."

"Bad! Scary! Don't want!"

"Morning, Prowl. Just give me a few minutes to put these things away."

Prowl blinks in surprise to see Wheeljack there. "What are you doing here, Wheeljack?" he asked "Where's Ratchet?"

"Oh, he's sleeping," he smiled happily.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Prowl with his own smile.

Harmony started to whimper more. "No want med'cine!"

"Medicine is a GOOD thing," Prowl soothed.

"To answer your question... We're with spark..."

"What?" asked Harmony, her attention on the conversation now.

"Congratulations, Wheeljack. Shouldn't you be resting then instead of filling in for Ratchet?"

"Ratchet is the one carrying." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Prowl asked surprised.

"What going on?" whined Harmony.

"Me and Ratchet are having a sparkling just like your mommy and daddy did."

"Really?" Harmony asked.

"Uh huh. Just like you and SkyFlyer were born." She smiled at him and clapped.

"That good, me happy for you."

"...So...how's Ratchet taking it?"

"Was a bit upset at first since he wanted me to be the one doing the carrying but he came around."

"That's good. I think he can do it. He has the maternal qualities."

"That's what I said," Wheeljack smiled. "I think it took to him because his spark is younger than mine."

"Who knows, Wheeljack." Prowl said "Now...I think we should get on why we're here."

"NO!" Harmony squirmed.

"Harmony they are good for you." Prowl said with a sigh.

"It's alright. Every sparkling gets scared. Bring her over to a berth. I'll be there in a second." He turned away and got the injections and anti virus programs he would need.

Harmony screamed more. "NO WANT!" She squirmed more, trying to wiggle out of Prowl's arms.

"Harmony...please..."

"Shot bad! Shot bad!" She managed to wriggle out and run away. She ran right into Wheeljack who bent down and picked her up. He set her down on the berth and got out the supplies. "No shot!"

"It'll be alright," smiled Wheeljack. "I promise it will only hurt for a quick second. It's not so bad." She crawled away and stopped at the edge of the berth. She was trapped with nowhere to go. She reached out to Prowl and pleaded that he would stop this. Prowl sighed. He wish Jazz hadn't went out on patrol cause he could have used his mate's help with this.

"Daddy pwease?" she pouted. Wheeljack took the opportunity of the distraction. He quickly administered both injections at the base of her neck just as she turned around. She glared daggers at him. "Meanie! Meanie, meanie, meanie!"

"Sorry sweetie." Wheeljack said "But guess what, your all done."

She blinked at him. "No hurt?"

"Nope, and being such a good girl you can have an energon goodie."

"...But...I not good..."

"No, you weren't," sighed Prowl.

"...I...I sorry..." Harmony pouted as she extended her arms in a hug to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack smiled and let her hug him. "Apology accepted," he said as he gave her the treat anyway.

"Tank you," Harmony smiled as she took it. She smiled happily as she ate the candy. Prowl came over and picked her up into his arms. She nuzzled against him. "I sorry, daddy."

He smiled at her. "You're forgiven. I wish you and Ratchet luck. I suppose Gadget's going to be filling in a lot more?"

"Yep." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Wheeljack."

"Bye bye," smiled Harmony.

Wheeljack smiled as they left. He was just about to get some energon for Ratchet when Gadget came in with SkyFlyer. "Play! Play!" SkyFlyer cried.

Gadget sighed as she tried to calm her. "The correct word is 'no' sweetspark."

"No! No! No! No!"

"...I wish I hadn't done that... Now she'll have a new favorite word..."

"Let me guess, it's time for her vaccinations too." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"Yep. Where's teacher?"

"He's resting." Wheeljack said, his smile going bigger.

"Resting from what? Why does that make you happy?"

"No! No!" SkyFlyer whimpered as she tried to wiggle free. Gadget's grip was too strong.

"We're with spark." he said.

"Congratulations!" Gadget smiled. "But wait... Why is Ratchet resting while YOU work?"

Wheeljack smiled more. "Cause...he's the one carrying."

"R-Ratchet's...teacher's..." She fainted. SkyFlyer screamed in fright, but Wheeljack managed to take her before she went down with her mother.

"...Play...?" SkyFlyer asked worriedly.

"Oh Primus..." Wheeljack said. He would have thought Prowl would have been the one to do it not his daughter. Wheeljack pat SkyFlyer's back. "Mommy will be alright." He brought her over to a berth and sat her down on it. He went over to Gadget. He gently shook her. "Gadget...wake up, little one. Gadget...c'mon, sweetspark..."

"...Nnnnn...Wh-What...happened?"

"You did a Prowl." Wheeljack said.

"No...Ratchet...teacher..." She squealed happily. "Oh! That's great! Teacher's carrying!" Wheeljack smiled again.

SkyFlyer clapped happily. "Play!" Wheeljack helped Gadget stand. Gadget pat SkyFlyer's helm as Wheeljack got two more injections ready.

SkyFlyer whimpered. "It's alright, Sky. It won't be bad. You'll be alright," she soothed. Wheeljack came near her. She whimpered and hid against Gadget's hand.

"...No... No..." she cried.

"It's okay." said Wheeljack.

"...No..."

"What if mommy does it?"

"Play...?"

"Mommy knows how to do medicine too." SkyFlyer stared at her for a moment before nodding. She hid against Gadget's arm and closed her optics tight. Gadget took the injections from Wheeljack and gave them to her. She whimpered and winced but didn't cry. "There, all done sweetspark." SkyFlyer looked over at Wheeljack. Wheeljack smiled at her. She smiled back. Vaccinations weren't as bad as she thought. Gadget took SkyFlyer into her arms. "C'mon, let's let Grandpa work okay?" SkyFlyer whimpered and reached out her hands towards her grandfather.

"Aww I'm sorry little one someone got to keep an optic on Grandpa Ratch's med bay." Wheeljack said.

"Well, can you at least hold her for a minute?"

"Okay." Wheeljack said. SkyFlyer happily nuzzled against him as he took her.

Gadget smiled as Wheeljack held her. "Oh! Would you like an energon goodie?" SkyFlyer happily clapped. Wheeljack gave it to her. "There you go, for being a good patient."

SkyFlyer happily ate it. Then she nuzzled against him. "Okay, sweetie. We need to let Grandpa work. C'mon." SkyFlyer didn't want to go. She whined. "I know, sweetspark, but he has to do grown up stuff. We'll go find Harmony, how's that sound?" SkyFlyer clapped. Gadget smiled and took her away. "Bye Grandpa."

"Take care now." Gadget smiled and the two left. Ratchet was just coming in as they were walking out. "Congratulations, Teacher," smiled Gadget.

"On what? Oh..."

"I know you'll be a great carrier," she smiled.

"...Thank you..."

"I'll be happy to take more full shifts with Grandpa for you."

"Did SkyFlyer get her vaccinations?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Bye."

"Harmony got hers too if you were wondering." said Wheeljack.

"You've been doing everything this morning, Jack?"

"Yep, don't worry."

"I know I don't have to." He walked over to the energon dispenser.

"Uh uh, Ratchet. Let me get that for you. I know you'll be wanting high grade."

"But..."

"You're carrying, Ratch. High grade is bad for it. You just sit and I'll get you some." Ratchet sighed. He knew there was no winning against his bonded. He sat down on a berth. He saw a scanner lying nearby. He decided to check the sparkling and find out exactly who he was carrying. He stood up and grabbed the scanner. He opened his chest and scanned himself. He opened his spark and got a reading on what spark it was. Wheeljack came over with a cube. "No no, Ratch! No working for you!"

Ratchet growled. "I'm not incompetent Jack! I'm perfectly capable of performing smaller and more basic procedures!"

"But you're with spark."

Ratchet's chest closed up. "Yes, with spark! NOT mortally wounded or physically inept!"

"...I..."

"I'm not even with spark for a day and you're treating me like a sparkling!" Wheeljack looked hurt.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Primus, Jack...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you

"...I...I didn't know...I was...smothering you...so much... F-forgive me for...being overprotective..."

"No, Wheeljack. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I want you to be overprotective. I love you, Jack."

"You'd better drink your energon. I think you're getting cranky too..."

Ratchet took the cube and drank some. "Thanks, Jack." He smiled. "Want to know what I'm carrying?" Wheeljack smiled. "We're going to have a femme."

"Aw, how sweet. Gadget will have an adorable half sister."

Ratchet smiled as he finished his cube. "Come here, Jack."

"What?"

"Just come here." He came over. Ratchet pulled him into his arms. "I love you so much, Wheeljack. I appreciate everything. I want you to put Gadget down for full time medic when you report to Optimus. I think she's ready for the challange. Make sure you put yourself down too. I know she can't be here all the time with SkyFlyer and all."

Wheeljack nodded. Ratchet took his hand and placed it right above his bumper bar. "I can feel her," the CE smiled.

Ratchet smiled. He led Wheeljack over to a berth and they sat down on it. "Why don't you go report to Prime? I'll keep tabs on things here. If things get too overtaxing for me, I'll call in Gadget for help." Wheeljack nodded with a smile as he left Medical.

* * *

News spread across the whole base in just a few months. Almost all the Autobots were happy for the couple. Only two of the mechs weren't. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still in disbelief. They're favorite victim now carried? They found the entire situation funny. Sideswipe was on his way to bring in some flowers from outside the base to properly congratulate Ratchet on carrying. Sunstreaker didn't want anything to do with it. He was happy in his own way, deep down inside. He sent a message that the new little femme better be kept away from him when it was born. He had enough trouble with Harmony and SkyFlyer. "Ratchet! I saw you sneak that high grade!" Wheeljack called to his mate as he came out of the supply closet.

"Not even just a few sips?"

"No," he said as he as came over. "It's for our little girl."

"…Alright… I just got used to having it all these years…"

"I know, but I'm in charge now. No high grade. You won't be needing it because you won't be pulling all nighters."

Ratchet sighed. "I love you, Jack…" The CE smiled and withdrew his mask so they could kiss.

"Uh…maybe this is a bad time…"

"What do you want, Sideswipe?" Ratchet warned.

"I…I brought some flowers…I…I wanted to properly congratulate you on the new sparkling. Congratulations on becoming a mom for the first time, Ratchet."

"Isn't that kind of him?" smiled Wheeljack. "Thank you, Sides."

"Sunny wouldn't come. He's happy for you in his own, selfish way."

"Thank you. Now I'd better stop being the subject of your jokes."

"Yeah yeah," Sideswipe nodded. "No problem. Where should I put the flowers? I'm pretty sure they need water."

"I'll see if I can find a suitable vase. Make sure Ratchet doesn't drink anymore high grade." Sideswipe laughed a bit.

"Can't stay away from it can you?"

"Watch it, Sideswipe."

"Just trying to make conversation. That's three little femmes bouncing around now."

"…Yeah…" Ratchet smiled.

"I'm glad you two finally get to have one."

"Thank you."

"I'll try not to prank so much, especially since you're carrying."

"Maybe you could make that permanent."

"…Maybe… I'll try to be a good influence on the little femme too."

"If only you could convince your brother."

"Ah, found one." Wheeljack came back over. The flowers were in a big graduated cylinder half full of water. "I'll put them here on the counter where they'll brighten up the room," he smiled. Ratchet smiled bit too.

"I guess the Medical Bay could use some more positive, colorful vibes. It's pretty sterile and boring." Wheeljack could only smile.

"I'm here for my shift, Grandpa. You can go work on the new frame now."

"Hi, Gadget," the CE smiled. "Sideswipe, don't stay too long or get in the way. Bye, love. Take care of yourself. And NO high grade." He kissed Ratchet before leaving.

"Sides, if you don't have anything to do, want to help me organize things?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll go catch my bro. Later." He practically rushed out. She just smirked.

"Typical. Doesn't want to do actual work."

"Couldn't have done better myself." Gadget just smiled.

"It's different, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Carrying… There's just something about it that makes you appreciate more, something that brings out that maternal side of you. Not that I'm saying you never had one!"

"I know… I know what you're talking about," he said as he placed a hand over his chest where his spark was. "I know what you and Jazz felt like. I've seen it on everyone else my whole lifestream… I never thought I'd experience for myself."

"Don't get all mushy and philosophical on me. It doesn't sound like you. Not that you aren't…"

"Maybe carrying this sparkling is a good change. Everyone thinks I'm short fused and too strict."

"No they don't," Gadget said as she came over. "I wouldn't have survived this long as your apprentice if you were. I have to admit though, carrying a sparkling does bring out a softer side to the carrier. I think she choose you because you have such a caring nature already."

"Mommy!"

"Sky! How'd you get away from your father?"

"Mommy!" she smiled as she ran up to her.

"You snuck away from him didn't-…you… You…You said your third word!" She snatched SkyFlyer up into her arms happily. "I'm soo proud of you! You said mommy!" SkyFlyer pointed happily to Ratchet.

"Play!"

"Well, she only knows three words still. It's to be expected."

"Mommy!" she said happily, her door wings held high in the correct, emotional position. She nuzzled against her, door wings fluttering happily.

"Aww, you wanted to copy mommy huh? That's why you ran away from daddy."

"Mommy…" she said, wings still fluttering happily.

"Gadget, I don't think she's copying…" Ratchet said as he came over.

"Huh?" Gadget's wings drooped in confusion while SkyFlyer's stayed happily up as she nuzzled her mother.

"She…but it's only been an earth year…"

"She must have adapted to earth time since she was sparked here. I bet Harmony will be similar."

"Right. I think it's because she's so smart," Gadget cooed. "Harmony is speaking sentences early so SkyFlyer is using her door wings early. I'm so proud of you, little one," she smiled as he hugged SkyFlyer close. "Three whole words and door wing movements…"

"Mommy…" SkyFlyer said happily as she nuzzled her against her again. Her door wings fluttered in the up position happily. Ratchet smiled. He was happy for Gadget and Sky, but he was also thinking of the new accomplishments he and Wheeljack would have with the little femme pulsing inside him.

"Play," smiled SkyFlyer as she reached out to Ratchet.

"You want to hold her? You'll need the practice now." He smiled and happily took SkyFlyer into his arms. She nuzzled against him.

"Play? Mommy?" she said as she felt another presence besides "grandpa" inside her great uncle. Her door wings drooped in curiosity and confusion.

"That's right, little one," Ratchet smiled. "I have a sparkling now."

"Play mommy," she smiled. Ratchet held her and sat down with her.

"I have an idea. Why don't you babysit for me? It will help me while I run Medical."

"If you need help, just ask."

"I should be fine. More practice for you," she smiled. SkyFlyer sat happily in his lap and played with his finger as Gadget went to work.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Perceptor burst into the room. Gadget was busy giving Elita a regular check up. Ratchet was on the floor, playing hide and seek with SkyFlyer. "GADGET! SKYFLYER GOT AWAY FROM ME! I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T FIND HER!" Gadget and Elita One giggled a moment.

"Calm down, dear. SkyFlyer's with me."

"Sh-she's...she's here...?"

"Ratchet's spark sitting her while I take care of Medical Bay for him. She came in here all by herself. Oh! She can use her door wings," Gadget smiled.

"Oh, so she's safe here with you. Good. I was worried she-...WHAT?"

"That's wonderful. So, little Harmony can speak early and now Sky can use her door wings early," smiled Elita from the berth.

"I know, it makes me so proud," smiled Gadget as she gathered more data from the diagnostics. "Alright, Elita, you're done. You check out fine as always."

"Thank you, Gadget."

"Where are you, Sky?" Ratchet cooed as he crawled on the floor, looking for his grandniece. There was giggling as the little blue femme stayed hidden. "Uncle Ratchet's going to find you..."

"That's...that's... That's going to make Harmony jealous," smiled Perceptor.

"I'm sure Harmony will develop the skill soon enough. Both femmes are very smart because of their creators. Besides, being sparked on Earth made their 'biological clocks' a bit faster, at least developmentally anyway."

"Probably. I'll bet ninety percent of it has to do with the programming of their creators," he smirked. Gadget nodded.

"You're smarts and mine in SkyFlyer and Prowl's in Harmony's. Oh... You're due for a medical exam. Get your aft over here."

"Now?" Perceptor said.

"Now," Gadget said seriously. "And I don't mean horseplay."

"Don't tell me you're turning into Ratchet..." he half whined.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I'm on duty and you're on the list for exams. Get over here," she almost yelled.

"Alright, alright..." Perceptor said defensively as he came over. He sat down on the berth and she started looking him over.

"I found you!" Ratchet smiled happily as he opened a cabinet. SkyFlyer giggled as he took her into his arms and sat on the floor with her. SkyFlyer nuzzled against him. The pink spark inside his chest jolted painfully. Ratchet held his chest and did a self diagnostic. SkyFlyer stared at him worriedly. "Don't you worry, Uncle Ratchet's alright," he smiled as he rubbed her helm. His spark jolted again. He stared at his chest. He set SkyFlyer aside. He picked her up again. As he held her close, the little sparkling jolted again. "...That's very odd, but I think your new aunt is jealous of you." SkyFlyer stared at him worriedly and started to cry.

"Everything alright, Ratchet?"

"It will be." He held SkyFlyer close and rubbed her helm to calm her down. "It's alright. I still love you."

"...Play...no... Play no..." she sniffled.

He smiled at her. "I've got an idea, okay?" He took her hand and placed it on his chest above his spark. The femme sparkling jolted again. "Close your optics and focus really hard. Try to say hello to her." SkyFlyer clicked in confusion at first. "You know how you talk through your bond with your mother and father?" SkyFlyer nodded. "Know how you can talk the same way with me and your cousin and uncles?" SkyFlyer nodded again. "Try reaching out to the new sparkling so she's not jealous anymore." SkyFlyer closed her optics tightly and held Ratchet's chest tightly with her little hand. She smiled as she could feel the little pink spark right next to her great uncle's. She reached out with her own spark and the jolts stopped. "Good girl, SkyFlyer," he said as he let go of her hand and rubbed her helm. She smiled back at him.

"Play!" Gadget couldn't help but smile as she examined Perceptor's internal workings.

"He's getting good practice in," he smiled.

"Yep. I don't think he needs that much. He's going to be a great father, or rather...mother..."

Gadget then grew sad. She stared at the monitors sadly, collecting the information absently. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing, Percie... I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I...I'm happy for Ratchet and Wheeljack."

"But you don't seem happy yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. You check out alright, Perceptor."

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be in the lab." He gave her a hug before standing up and leaving. "I love you, Gadget." Gadget nods a bit. Perceptor sighed before he left out of the Medical Bay. Ratchet picked SkyFlyer up and came over to Gagdet.

"Gadget, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? No, I'm fine. Hi, little one," she smiled. SkyFlyer reached out her hands for her. Gadget smiled and took her into her arms. "Did you have fun with Ratchet?"

SkyFlyer clicked happily and nuzzled against her. Gadget smiled. "You sure you're alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"If you say so. I'm going to go check on Wheeljack."

"Oh, okay..."

"Gadget?"

"Go on. I'll take care of things here."

"Do you want me to have Wheeljack take over for awhile?"

"No, I'm fine," she defended.

"You know if you ever want to talk..."

"I'm fine." He left sadly. SkyFlyer hugged Gadget, feeling the sadness in her spark.

* * *

"Mommy's afraid the new sparkling will replace her," she admitted sadly. SkyFlyer nuzzled against her more. She pat her reassuringly.

"…Mommy…"

"I just hope grandpa still loves me…"

"…L-love…love… love mommy…" Gadget smiled and sat her down on the berth.

"Thank you, sweetspark."

"Want some help?" asked a familiar voice.

"Melissa?"

"I got a ride with Mikeala and Sam. Want me to baby sit?"

"Sure," she smiled. "You want to play with Melissa?"

"Play," she smiled.

"Aww, she can talk now. Cute. I heard the news about Ratchet. That's great. You'll be getting a sister, or half sister or something…"

"…Yeah…"

"Why so glum?"

"I…I… They'll love her more than me… I….I was adopted…"

"Gadget…" Melissa sighed sadly as she came over. She hugged her tightly. "Of course Wheeljack will still love you, Ratchet too. You may be adopted, but they raised you. You're family. Foster kids are loved just as much as birth kids from their parents. I've seen it happen."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Melissa smiled. "I think SkyFlyer agrees. She loves you too." Gadget sighed. "Why don't you go and talk to Wheeljack?"

"…I suppose that would be the best thing to do…"

"I know you're scared and hurt, but you should talk to him okay?"

"I…I will… He's busy right now and I have to finish my shift."

"Good," smiled Melissa. "I'm sure things will be fine." She took SkyFlyer from Gadget and played on the floor with her. Gadget went back to her duties.

* * *

A few hours later, Melissa was fast asleep on a berth with SkyFlyer cuddled next to her. Wheeljack came in to take over. He had sent Ratchet to their quarters to rest. Wheeljack smiled as he saw Gadget cleaning things up quietly. "Alright, Gadget. I'm done for now. I can take over." Gadget froze in her musings. "Gadget, is something wrong?"

"N-No, Wheeljack. Nothing's wrong. Just duties, sir."

Wheeljack was now worried. "Sir? Something must be wrong if you start calling me sir."

"Nothing's wrong, Jack."

"Gadget..."

"Yes?" she asked, setting a dirty rag in the laundry bin. Wheeljack place a hand on her shoulder. An uneasy feeling passed through her tanks and she cringed a bit.

"Gadget...is this about the new sparkling?"

"...Of course not. I'm happy for you," she said as she smiled at him before looking away.

"Gadget... Tell me the truth," he said as he turned her to face him.

"..."

"Youngling...something's bothering you," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her face. He gently forced her to look him in the optic. "I can feel pain in your spark."

"...I...I..." She started to cry as she remembered Melissa's words.

"Gadget, it's okay."

"...No...Not it's not..." She pulled away from him. "I...I'm jealous..."

"But why?"

"...Y-you...you won't love me anymore... I...I was adopted... I wasn't sparked... Y-You didn't spark me... H-How can you love me...?" She cried as she held onto the counter tightly. "...Y-You're all I've ever known... N-Now you'll have a daughter of your own..."

"Gadget, even though I didn't spark you, I still love you."

"...But when the sparkling comes..."

"That still won't change." He came over and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'll always love you. You were and always will be my first daughter."

She turned and nuzzled against him tightly. "...Oh Grandpa..."

"It's alright, Gadget. It's alright. I'm glad you told me." Gadget nuzzles more into him.

"...I know I shouldn't be jealous. It's a sinful thing to be."

"I don't think you're jealous. You're just worried. It's alright. You were worried I would forget about you and not love you. I won't." Gadget took in a shakey breath.

"I love you, Jackie... Y-You're the only father I've ever known."

"I love you too Gadget, I will always love you." She cuddled against him, calming down.

"Mmmm, h-how long was I asleep...?" Melissa asked as she slowly awoke. SkyFlyer stirred a bit, but did not wake.

"Speaking of family," Wheeljack smiled. Gadget smiled too and turned to look at Melissa who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Melissa looked at both of them.  
"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much." Wheeljack smiled.

"Oh...I think you two had the talk," she smiled. Gadget wiped the trails of coolant from her face.

"Y-Yes we did. You were right, youngling."

Melissa only smiled. She sat on the berth. "A little help please?" Gadget happily came over and lifted Melissa off the berth and onto the floor.

Harmony came running into Medical. "SkyFlyer! SkyFlyer!"

"SkyFlyer's sleeping."

"Yeah," said Melissa.

"Sleeping? I wake her up to play!" Harmony said as she ran up to the berth.

"No no, Harmony. That's not nice," chastised Prowl.

"Let her rest, Harmony," Jazz said. Harmony sighed, her doorwings lowering sadly. "Prowler look!"

"...What in Primus..."

"Aww, looks like someone else just learned to use her door wings too."

"SkyFyer too?" Jazz asked.

"Yep," smiled Gadget.

"Aww!" smiled Melissa.

"Ah, so SkyFlyer can use her wings properly?" asked Wheeljack.

"Yes, she can. I think she was jealous that Harmony could talk so she decided she was going to do her door wings."

Jazz smiled. "That's great. Now both of them can copy each other, whether or not they're just playin."

"Yes, I suppose so," smiled Prowl.

"Daddy, can PWEASE wake her?"

"She's sleeping."

"But...I wanna play..." she pouted.

Gadget came over. "I know, little one. Let her wake up on her own, okay?" she said with a smile as bent down to her.

"Okay..."

Gadget smiled and took Harmony into her arms. "You don't mind playing with your Aunt Gadget for awhile do you?"

"Why don't you take Harmony and Melissa with you? I can watch over her until she wakes up," smiled Wheeljack. Gadget smiled. At that moment, SkyFlyer moaned and stirred.

"Looks like that won't be necessary," smiled Melissa. Gadget came over. SkyFlyer woke up and stared at her mother.

"Hi, Sweetspark. You have a nice nap?"

SkyFlyer nodded and reached out for Gadget. "Mommy," she smiled. Gadget happily took her into her arms.

"Well, I guess we can all go and play," smiled Jazz.

"Have fun."

"Thanks, Grandpa. C'mon."

"Yay! We go play!" smiled Harmony. SkyFlyer patted Harmony's arm and both had their door wings high and happy. Melissa smiled as she followed the group out. Gadget carried both sparklings as the group left.

"Hey, why don't we take the sparklings outside?" Melissa smiled.

"Yay, out side!" Harmony said happily.

"Ou-side! Ou-side!"

"You said your third word!" Gadget smiled proudly. Jazz smiled happily. They all sat down on a nice patch of grass. SkyFlyer felt the grass and pat it excitedly.

"That call grass." Harmony said with a smile.

"Yer very smart, little lady," smiled Jazz.

"Daddy showed me in picture book." Harmony said.

Jazz only smiled and rubbed her helm. "Love you sweetspark."

"Play!" smiled SkyFlyer as she laid down in the grass. She started rolling around in it, giggling. Melissa laughed out loud.

"That look fun!" Harmony smiled as she did it too. Jazz and Gadget smiled at their sparklings.

"You two are getting so dirty," Melissa smiled.

"Someone's going to get a bath later."

"No bath!" whined Harmony. Jazz sighed.

"She probably just doesn't want on right now," smiled Gadget. Melissa lied down in the grass as she watched the sparklings roll around.

"Attack Auntie Melissa!" cried Harmony.

"Play play!" agreed SkyFlyer.

"AAHH!" Melissa squeaked as the two sparklings ran over and tackled her. Jazz couldn't help but smile. "Help!" she cried as they started climbing all over her.

"Play!"

Melissa laughed as they continued to play. She grabbed a hold of SkyFlyer. "I've got you now! Mwahahahaha!"

"You no get me!" Harmony giggled as she ran off.

"Harmony be careful." Jazz called after her. Harmony just giggled more as she raced off.

SkyFlyer watched her and looked at Melissa. "Play?"

"No... Let's go get your cousin before she hurts herself." Melissa slowly sat up and took SkyFlyer into her arms. "My, you're getting big..."

"Be careful, Melissa."

"I will. C'mon Sky." They followed after Harmony. She was running farther from Jazz and Gadget.

"Harmony, come back to ya mommy." Jazz called out.

She couldn't hear because she was so far. "Harmony, sweetie! C'mon on now!" Melissa called.

"Play! Play!" SkyFlyer called, worried too.

"You two it! I run! Oooo...!" she said as she turned and followed after a bird. A starling had caught her eye. "Pretty!"

"Harmony, come back!" Melissa called. She set SkyFlyer down. "You think you can keep up? You're getting heavy."

"Play," SkyFlyer nodded. The two ran to catch up with Harmony.

Harmony followed the bird into a cave. She had no idea that cave was home to a big grizzly bear. "Come back, birdie..." The bear that was sleeping there woke up when it heard her. He growled and roared at her, scaring away the bird. Harmony stared, wide optic at him. "Teddy!" Harmony said happily. The bear roared and stood at his full height. He growled and yelled at her.

"...Ooo..." SkyFlyer gasped as her and Melissa started into the cave.

"Yeah, it's a little scary huh? We need to be careful, there's probably a bear that lives here."

"Teddy grouchy?" He huffed and swiped at her with his big, strong paw. Harmony looked surprised and a little hurt after she landed on her little aft. "Teddy mean!" He just growled again and swiped at her again. He was getting angry and wanted the intruder out.

* * *

The mean time Prowl had raced out side. "Jazz! Where's Harmony?"

"She ran off. Melissa and SkyFlyer went after her."

"Everything alright?" Gadget asked.

"We got to find her, something's wrong, can't you feel it?"

"...Yeah..." Jazz said as he felt his spark.

* * *

"AHHHHH! Teddy no...play nice!" Harmony whimpered.

"We're coming!" called Melissa.

"No...no..." SkyFlyer shivered, scared. Melissa picked her up into her arms again, running further into the cave. "No...no...!"

Melissa gasped as she saw the grizzly bear knocking Harmony around. She froze in fear, holding SkyFlyer close. "...Help...we've...got to get...help..."

Suddenly a mustang police car came driving into the cave at full speed with sirens blaring as loud as it can go. The grizzly freaked out, turning and running deeper into the cave. "DADDY!"

Prowl opens his door. "Get in!" Harmony was too scared to get inside and she was hurt.

"C'mon, let's go!" yelled Melissa as she set SkyFlyer inside. She turned and grabbed Harmony, shoving her inside too. She climbed inside after them as Prowl raced back out. Gadget and Jazz was waiting outside for them.

"What happened?" Gadget asked worriedly. Melissa had a hysterical Harmony in her arms as SkyFlyer ran out and up to Gadget.

"Harmony!" Jazz shouted, very worried about his sparkling.

"...T-teddy no nice...!" she wailed. Melissa rubbed her back as she brought her over.

"Not all bears are good. It's alright, sweetie..." she soothed.

"It's okay Harmony, the bear's gone now." Prowl said gently as he could, still upset and scared on what had happen to his daughter.

He transformed and walked over to Jazz. Melissa turned and handed Harmony over to her father. "There you go, sweetie." Prowl held her close to his chassis.

"...Daddy...! T-Teddy..._**-sniffle-**_...n-no play...play nice...!"

"Are you alright, little one?" Gadget asked as she bent down and picked up SkyFlyer. She nodded and nuzzled against Gadget.

"I know sweetspark, let's get you back inside and have Uncle Weeljack look you over."

Harmony's cries settled down as she nuzzled against him. Jazz sighed in relief. "Now you know, NO running off. You stay where mommy can see you."

"...M-Me sorry mommy..."

He came over to Prowl and rubbed her helm. "I know, sweetspark."

"You worried the spark out of both of us little one." Prowl said.

She nodded and nuzzled more against Prowl. "No run off no more. Stay right here." Prowl smiled a bit.

"Mommy..." smiled SkyFlyer as she nuzzled against Gadget. "D...Da...Daddy...?"

"That's her fifth word!" Melissa said.

"Yes, I suppose it is," smiled Gadget.

"Daddy?"

"I suppose you're asking where his is?"

"Daddy," SkyFlyer nodded.

"Must be in his lab again." Prowl said.

"Probably," said Gadget. "I guess this where we part ways. C'mon Sky. Let's go find daddy."

"I'll come too."

"Come on little one, let's take you to see Uncle Wheeljack." Prowl said. Harmony just sniffled as the three walked towards Medical Bay.

* * *

Inside, Wheeljack was giving Ratchet and their sparkling a check up. Wheeljack was just smiling all the way. "Did I come at a bad time?" Prowl asked.

"It better be a medical emergency," Ratchet growled.

"Ratchet...I'm the acting medic here," Wheeljack chastised playfully. Ratchet just sighed. Wheeljack smiled and turned to the three. "It'll be just a moment." He turned back and ran one final scan. "Alright, you're both fine," he smiled. He let Ratchet close up before helping him off the berth.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Harmony was playing outside and managed to get herself into a bear's cave. The bear knocked her around but I scared him off."

"Yeah…" Jazz said sheepishly. "I…accidently let her get away from me. She was playing with Melissa and Sky. She ran off even though I told her not to."

"Sometimes we have to learn things the hard way on our own," smiled Ratchet. "Jack, I'm going into my office to catch up on some reports."

"…Alright… But don't work too long."

"I won't, Jack."

"Just looking out for you," he smiled as he stole a quick kiss. Ratchet only smiled as he retreated into his office. "Alright, let's see what the damage is." Prowl laid Harmony down on the berth.

"I hurt Unca Jackie…"

"I'll make it better," he smiled as he did some scans. He started checking her over physically.

"Ow! Dat hurts…"

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong, little one." He got out some solutions and tools. Harmony winced and looked away. "It'll only hurt for a little while. I'll try to make it better as quickly as I can." He smoothed out the dents she had, careful not to hurt her too badly. She whimpered as he finished. "That was the worst of it," he smiled as he rubbed her helm. "You're being a strong little femme." He moved on to her scratches, rubbing the cool solution over them.

"C-cold…"

"I know. See? Now you're all done." He took her into his arms. She nuzzled against him.

"Tank yous…"  
"You're welcome, Harmony," he smiled. He gave her an energon lollipop. She happily took it and sucked on it. He handed her back over to Prowl.

"Thanks again. Hopefully she won't be back for awhile."

"Sorry 'bout disturbing ya."

"No, it's alright. I think Ratchet just wanted it to be an alone time thing. I have to run things and keep things going. Just because he's carrying, doesn't mean the Medical Bay is his personal playground when I'm working."

"Not around the sparkling please. She's not old enough."

"…Anyway…" Wheeljack smiled. "Take care."

"Later!" With that, the three left.


End file.
